<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky Advent Calendar 2020 by celedan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820786">Kinky Advent Calendar 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan'>celedan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Deepthroating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Jack's Gun Training, Kamasutra, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Ordering Around, Phone Sex, Piercings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sixty-nine, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 kinky, steamy, sometimes funny (short) stories with our two favourite Torchwood agents that will sweeten your waiting for Christmas ;-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In 2019, I took place in the Kinktober-Challenge for the first time. Back then, I had a list from someone else (with some minor changes from me since a few of the kinks weren't my cup of tea, and therefore couldn't imagine writing a story about those). So, it was like jumping in at the deep end; I was confronted with kinks I had to do a whole lot of research on, and I'd never imagined that I would ever chose them as a topic for a fanfic. But I was pretty happy with the outcome.<br/>This year, I compiled the list myself. It's a little tamer than last year because of that, and probably less of a challenge (except for coming up with so many plots, although I have to say I learned a lot about sex toys this year^^). Nonetheless, it was fun writing all these stories this year, too.<br/>Since I was struck down with a severe case of writer's block in the summer, I had to change the Kinktober-Challenge into an Advent calendar. I'm very sure that won't take the fun out of your reading though ;-)<br/>And now, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“<span>Ianto!” Jack exclaimed happily when his phone started ringing because, as it turned out, it was his favourite archivist at the other end of the line. “How's London?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Weeell,” Ianto drawled, “rather stormy at the moment. And not to forget wet.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Then you should feel right at home,” Jack chuckled a little distractedly, and craned his neck to see better.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What are you doing?” Ianto asked because he must have noticed his distracted sounding answer. “Am I interrupting something?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Nah, don't worry,” Jack assured the suddenly concerned sounding young man. “I'm sitting in this café down town, you know. But purely for professional reasons; 'm observing someone. Long story.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Then I shouldn't keep you.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>No, no, it's okay. Suspect isn't here yet anyway. Maybe won't at all today. But how's the conference?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned when Ianto sighed in exasperation which told him all he needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Boring,” Ianto then confirmed, and Jack could practically see the man's eye roll right through the phone. “I've forgotten how obnoxious some of the other agencies can be.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And that's why you're there instead of me. You're so much more diplomatic,” Jack purred teasingly, and laughed at the answering growl that reached his ear.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Bastard,” Ianto grouched. “That's taking advantage of your employees.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then fell silent for a long moment, though Jack didn't say anything, excitedly waiting for the verbal killing shot Ianto Jones would surely deliver in the next couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>At least...” A shiver ran through Jack as Ianto's voice dropped an unmistakable timbre. They both knew what that meant. “I had some time for a shopping trip.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Uuhh, bought anything fancy?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Indeed, Sir.” Now it was Ianto's turn to purr. “I bought a new suit.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. The verbal killing shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was hard pressed to keep in an excited, for being in public very inappropriate groan. He must have made a strangled noise though because he could hear the sudden teasing note to Ianto's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>It's beautiful,” he explained a little dreamily, and Jack shuffled around on his chair suddenly restless. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What does it look like?” he managed to press out. The suspect he was waiting for couldn't have been further from his mind right this moment.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Shall I send you a picture?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>N-no,” Jack managed breathlessly although that offer was enticing as well. “Tell me. In detail.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Very well, Sir,” Ianto conceded obediently, and promptly launched into a very detailed description of his new suit.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every heavily accented word that reached Jack's ear over the line (the little bastard did that on purpose, Jack was certain of that), Jack felt heat suffuse his whole body. A familiar tingling sizzled through his whole body as his arousal grew. If Ianto had whispered filthy, pornographic things in Jack's ear, he couldn't have been more aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Stop!” he gasped eventually, breathing heavily. Shakily, he raked a hand through his hair.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Why?” Ianto chuckled after he had actually stopped describing his suit. “Because you'll be arrested because of public indecency, but I'm not there to bail you out?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled weakly though truly amused. “Exactly. Although I'm old enough to get out of prison myself, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Really, Sir?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shudder ran through Jack's whole body at the once more husky quality to Ianto's voice and the teasing note in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Stop it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Or else what?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Or else I'll have to take up severe measures of punishment when you're back. And it will involve your new suit.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked when Ianto couldn't suppress a small moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>D-don't you dare ruin that suit,” Ianto panted, the threat falling flat on its face by how turned on he now was himself.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Then we really have to stop now. Continue tonight?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>But Jaaack,” Ianto actually whined which told the Captain a lot about how aroused the young man was. “That's </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>hours </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>away</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Enjoy the anticipation. And anyway, who's the patient one of us?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>If you're leaving me hanging here, I'm not patient at all.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had to grin at that. “Don't I know that. I love how much your depraved nature comes through in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>'M not depraved,” Ianto pouted.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You so are.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Just because you corrupted me.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bark of laughter actually escaped Jack at that. “You wish, Jones, you wish. Talk to you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, much to both men's severe disappointment, Jack ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack send the team home as early as was unconsciously possible. He steadfastly ignored the pointed looks he earned himself nonetheless while shooing them all home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the cog door had rolled shut behind them, Jack was back in his office, and flew down the ladder to his quarters. His mobile was faster in his hand than he could blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Have you send them home already?” was the first thing Ianto said to Jack after the call connected. “You must be very desperate.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Not any more than you.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>True.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh, by the way, Owen made a bet that we won't get through our first phone call since you're gone without reverting to phone sex.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hm, he was kinda right, wasn't he? Even if I'd like to think we had more restraint than that.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I wouldn't qualify this morning's call as phone sex, Ianto,” Jack admonished sarcastically.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>We started,” the young man answered loftily. “And would have gone through with it if you hadn't chickened out because of being in public.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ha, how dare you! I didn't chicken out. I just – unlike you, it turns out – have some sense of decency left.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You shagged all the decency out of me,” Ianto dead-panned. “Anyway, since we've proven Owen right...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>He doesn't have to know,” Jack threw in, amused.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Of course he won't. But what I wanted to say: Since we're not under any pressure any more to win Owen his bet, as I see it, we're given free rein now, don't you think?” Ianto mused innocently. Jack's booming laugh travelling down the line was his answer to that.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You sly thing, Ianto Jones.” </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy with the direction the conversation was turning in now, Jack flopped down on his bed, toeing of his boots, and relaxing against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I try my best, Sir.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack moaned at the deceptively demure tone of his employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay then, what are you wearing?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's amused chuckle reached his ears over the phone. “Going straight for the kill, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “Clichéd lines, I know, but effective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I suppose so.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Well then?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Alright. I'm wearing the suit.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's throat was suddenly bone-dry, and he had difficulty swallowing. “The new one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Naturally.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That's... good. Yeah. Very good.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You lying on your bed?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Good,” Ianto cooed. “Why don't you lose a couple of things... provided you're not naked already.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'm not,” Jack breathed, trying to hold back a giggle at the amused, suspicious tone of Ianto's voice. “Unbuttoning my shirt now.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>While saying the words, Jack swiftly unbuttoned his shirt one-handed (he had a lot of practise), and shoved it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Done.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Very good.” Ianto sounded pleased which, in turn, pleased Jack since only good things could come of Ianto's playful mood. “Now touch your nipples through the shirt. I want to hear you.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Jack moaned softly, and did as Ianto directed. Slowly and firmly, he started dragging his palm over his chest, and eventually rubbed the tips of his fingers over his nipples; Ianto knew very well how sensitive they were, and so went right for the one thing that would have Jack moaning and panting with arousal in no time at all.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The immortal arched into his own touch, and a breathy moan escaped him when he pinched one hard nub through the fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>'M imagining you right now,” he sighed while caressing his other nipple now. “You in the new suit, on the hotel bed.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What do you want me to do with it?” Ianto asked huskily, his voice dropping low with awakening arousal.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I want you to keep on the suit. But undo your trousers, shove them down a bit.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The klanking of a belt buckling being opened and the faint noise of a zipper being lowered told Jack that Ianto was obeying his orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Turn the phone on speaker so you can drag both hands down your chest, slowly, all the way down to your stomach. And then, I want you to touch your hip bones.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some rustling around, the soft sound of Ianto's breathing speeding up so close to his ear caused a hot spark of lust to sizzle through Jack's whole body. Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he closed his eyes, and pictured Ianto on that hotel bed in London, wearing a dashing new suit, but with his pelvis bared. What his nipples were for Jack, for Ianto, it were his hip bones and the soft, pale skin of his groin. Jack once had spend literally hours licking and caressing that area, driving the Welshman mad with lust, but nonetheless denying him his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's breath suddenly hitched; he must have touched an especially sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Does it feel good?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Ianto moaned. “Do you feel good as well?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You bet I do,” the Captain answered, never having ceased manhandling his nipples.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I want you to feel even better,” Ianto breathed. “Take off your T-shirt.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay. Turning you on speaker, too.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Jack placed his mobile next to his head on the pillow, and got rid of his T-shirt. He shivered gently when the cool air of his underground quarters hit his flushed skin, but when he was able to use both hands to flick and pinch his by now uncovered nipples, the shiver that gripped his whole body this time was of a completely different nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh Ianto, this feels so good,” he moaned, and slowly let his hands wander lower. “I want you to do exactly as I do. Can you do that for me?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes, Sir,” Ianto groaned. “Following you as usual.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Jack quickly unbuttoned his trousers, and unceremoniously shoved them down his legs until he could kick them over the edge of the bed. Completely naked now, he spread his legs, and let his hands slide between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I want you to touch the insides of your thighs, Ianto,” he breathed. “Can you feel my hands on you? Me caressing your skin?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing in sharply through his nose, Ianto gave an affirmative groan as he played along. “Yesss. I can feel your hands on me, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Great. Now, spread your legs a bit wider so I can cup your balls. They're so warm and heavy in my hands. So beautiful.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental image of Ianto touching himself while pretending it was Jack, and at the same time performing the exact same touches on himself had Jack panting with arousal. He felt his body growing hotter, his skin gradually becoming slippery with sweat. Gently, he rolled his balls between his fingers, and told Ianto to do the same, forbidding him to do anything else for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time though, Jack couldn't really concentrate any more on what his hands were doing to himself because his whole being was focussed on the breathy little moans that reached his ears as well as the mental images that accompanied those noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack,” Ianto panted. “Touch my cock. Please.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>So impatient,” the Captain chuckled, but nonetheless nodded, and twisted his wrists until he could firmly grip his own by now fully erect cock. “But if you insist.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>With difficulty, he pried one hand away from his erection to fumble for the tube of lube on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Do you have any lube?” he asked when he finally managed to grab the tube, pry open the lid, and squeezed a good portion over his cock.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Y-yep. Some hand lotion.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Use it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attentively, Jack listened to the rustling noises Ianto made as he quickly complied with the immortal's wishes. All the while, his own hands glided over his cock in an absent-minded way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ready,” Ianto growled, and then moaned softly. “Oh Jack, this feels so good.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah. Feels pretty good, right? But I haven't even really started yet.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan escaped Jack when he started jerking off in earnest now, and the soft catch in Ianto's breath that quickly turned into a moan sparked Jack's passions into a blazing fire when his lover resumed their little game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Going faster now,” Jack panted while doing exactly that to himself, and Ianto let out a throaty groan.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes, please.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Are you close?” he asked breathlessly because he recognised the tell-tale hitch in Ianto's accelerated breathing that signalled he was about to crash head-first into a mind-blowing orgasm. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Almost,” the younger man growled, and underneath Ianto's panting mewls, Jack imagined he could hear the wet noise of the younger man's hand flying over his slippery cock.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>When, all of a sudden, Ianto cried out brokenly, Jack abruptly tumbled over the edge, too. The image of Ianto coming, arching his back in pleasure, his head thrown back, cheeks flushed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut while milky-white fluid splattered over his fist was too alluring for Jack. Arching his own back, he snapped his hips up for one last time, pushing his aching cock through the tight tunnel of his flying fist. Hot come spilled from his cock, adding to the lube so that any kind of friction was practically non-existent by now. For a couple of seconds though, he continued to fist his cock before he finally slowed down. Jack's hands fell away from his spend cock, and bonelessly, he flopped back onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, the only noises that could be heard on both sides of the line were the two men's laboured breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You, Sir,” Ianto suddenly panted while he tried to get his breath back, “almost ruined my new suit.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh dear, how scandalous,” Jack chuckled, closing his eyes as a pleasant drowsiness overcame him.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I believe I don't have to tell you that you'll pay for the dry-cleaner's,” Ianto sniffed loftily, but sounded as sleepy as Jack felt.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Jack sighed happily, and relaxed into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Gladly.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been so worth it, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ordering Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto startled slightly when, late in the afternoon, a small packet landed on his office desk with a soft smack.</p><p>Blinking, he leaned closer to identify the object Jack had so carelessly thrown in front of him.</p><p>“<span><span>Bedroom Commands?” he read, and frowned in a puzzled manner.</span></span></p><p>Grinning awfully self-satisfied, Jack perched on the edge of Ianto's desk down in the Archives.</p><p>“<span><span>It's an erotic card game,” Jack explained, and intensely watched Ianto's reaction to the revelation.</span></span></p><p>A cocked eyebrow was the only reaction he got for a couple of moments, much to his disappointment.</p><p>Rolling his eyes fondly at Ianto's clear scepticism, Jack snatched the packet up again to unpack the deck of cards inside.</p><p>“<span><em><span>For the wild, not the mild</span></em></span><span><span>,” Ianto read the caption underneath the name of the game when he had picked up the carelessly discarded cardboard packing again. That elicited a mild snicker from both men.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Never said it was supposed to be clever,” Jack shrugged while peeling the cards out of their plastic wrapping. Once finished, he spread out a couple of the cards on the desk's surface. “As I see it, there are cards for Him and Her. They didn't have a gay version in the shop.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Just to be clear, I will </span></span><span><em><span>not</span></em></span><span><span> take the Her-cards.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, yeah. Anyway, each of us has his own deck of cards, and when you draw one, you have to follow the instructions.”</span></span></p><p>As if to demonstrate, Jack picked up a card from the deck with black-coloured cards and red writing that was supposed to indicate the cards for Her. Theatrically, he held it up to read the instructions. “Sexy Bitch Says...”</p><p>When Ianto broke out into hysterical laughter, Jack couldn't help but join in, and for a couple of minutes, their wheezing, breathless laughter was the only thing that could be heard. When Ianto calmed down again, his gaze landed on the deck with the blue writing which said, “Dirty Daddy Says...”, and he was beside himself with laughter again.</p><p>“<span><span>Don't blame me,” Jack wheezed eventually, brushing away tears of laughter with trembling fingers. “21</span></span><sup><span><span>st</span></span></sup><span><span> century humans have a funny concept of what is erotic.” At Ianto's cocked eyebrow, Jack had to amend, “Well, okay, didn't say that the humans of the future were any more creative about it.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Except you, of course,” Ianto snorted sarcastically (well, at least partially sarcastic), and picked up a card of his own. His right eye twitched dangerously as he read the caption of the card once more, and he hastily turned it around to get to the actual command. </span></span></p><p>“<span><em><span>Do something naughty so that I can reprimand you properly</span></em></span><span><span>,” he finally read out loud, earning himself a snort from Jack.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Clearly, they had you in mind while designing this.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Fuck off. What've </span></span><span><em><span>you</span></em></span><span><span> got to offer?”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Ehm... </span></span><span><em><span>Penetrate me with whatever I instruct you to penetrate me with</span></em></span><span><span>. Uuh, I like that.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>'Course you would,” Ianto snorted sarcastically, but nonetheless couldn't deny that he was kind of intrigued by now. “Okay, another one. Let's see... </span></span><span><em><span>Pose for me like you would for an adult magazine</span></em></span><span><span>. Right down </span></span><span><em><span>your</span></em></span><span><span> lane I'd say, I won't do that.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Wait til I fill you up, Jones,” Jack grunted, amused, “then you will do </span></span><span><em><span>everything</span></em></span><span><span> these cards say.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You wish, Harkness. I'm Welsh, I can drink you under the table every day.”</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack sighed mockingly. “So sweet, so delusional. Whatever. Here we go: </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Position dozens of candles throughout your bedroom for a romantic mood</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” Jack frowned. “That's lame.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>It says here that the commands can be funny, intimate, suggestive, but also </span></span><span><em><span>tender</span></em></span><span><span>,” Ianto read out from the instructions pointedly, and cocked an eyebrow at Jack. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Still,” he pouted, “that's lame. I could do way better.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Then maybe you should,” Ianto teased, gradually starting to have fun with this.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I will, you'll see,” Jack sniffed loftily, and picked up another card, this time from Ianto's deck. “</span></span><span><em><span>Dress like a naughty school girl an</span></em></span><span><span>...”</span></span></p><p>In that moment, the Rift alert blared through the whole Hub, actually making both men flinch.</p><p>“<span><span>Lucky me,” Ianto sighed, and put down the cards. “My dignity got saved by the Rift.”</span></span></p><p>Jack snorted, and put down his cards as well before slipping from the desk to follow Ianto upstairs. “Wait what the Rift'll throw at your dignity.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto startled violently, when, the next afternoon, a deck of cards once again landed noisily in front of him on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, he looked up from the pack right into Jack's smug face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>What's that?”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smug expression on Jack's face widened into a bright grin. “That's me doing way better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking an eyebrow drily, Ianto looked back down. The deck of cards in front of him was clearly self-made, probably printed with the printer in Jack's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of his mouth twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I'm glad to see how productive you used your work day.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only answer Jack gave to that was a nonchalant shrug, and then he picked up the cards. “Shall we then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcefully trying to hold back a chuckle, Ianto peeked at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>You mean that we should finish this </span></span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>productive</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> work day in an equally as productive way?”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack comically waggled his eyebrows. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding Jack's gaze for a long moment, unimpressed, Ianto eventually nodded, finally allowing the grin to brighten up his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door of Ianto's flat closed behind them, the two men unceremoniously shed most of their clothes after Jack lightened a hot, crackling fire in the fireplace, and Ianto got them some wine. Settling on Ianto's sofa in just their underwear, Jack, with a challenging smile, parted the deck of cards into two piles before shuffling them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly sipping his wine, Ianto relaxed back into the sofa cushions, his gaze firmly fixed onto the alluring sight of an almost naked Jack Harkness who was busy with his self-made cards, the tip of his tongue poking out in utter concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack proudly handed over one half of the cards. Ianto almost choked on his own laughter when he read the back of his pack. Where, formerly, the original deck had said “Dirty Daddy Says...”, these ones now said “Naughty Welshman Says...”. Ianto looked up questioningly so that, with a smug grin, Jack held up his own cards where Ianto read, “Sexy Captain Says...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man snorted. “You seem to have a knack for these kind of things. If you ever get tired of Torchwood...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Yeah, it's a natural talent, just like my charm. Anyway,” he continued, business-like. “I kept a couple of commands since they had quite the potential. But I got rid of the lame ones or those commands that I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>How considerate of you,” Ianto gently mocked, but was actually quite glad about this much consideration.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>So...” he continued, eyeing the cards in his hands. “These are custom-made for the two of us?”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>One hundred percent, yes.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dry smile tugged at Ianto's lips. “I bet not many people can claim to have a sex-game custom made for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack answered with a beaming grin, then raised his stack of cards in a silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Age before beauty,” Ianto nodded graciously.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned cheekily. “Then I'd be first either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes fondly, Ianto prodded Jack's thigh with his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Forgive me,” Jack smiled mockingly, and batted his eyelashes theatrically. “You first then. I insist.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding Jack's playfully gleaming gaze for a long moment, Ianto finally nodded in defeat, and decided to plunge into the cold water by simply choosing a random card. He was fully prepared to play this game with Jack, and he knew it would be fun – and very satisfying –, nonetheless, he cringed when he was supposed to say the words first...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Naughty Welshman Says...” he soldiered on, “</span></span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Serve me a drink as a naked waiter.</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing with the card in his hand, Ianto looked up at Jack, then pointedly at his still half-full wine glass, one unimpressed eyebrow cocked. “If you're actually prepared to service me for once instead of the other way around, then I would have liked to have a card with <em>cleaning</em> on it. Wouldn't have hurt you to clean up for yourself for a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>A bright grin almost split Jack's face, and he winked at Ianto suggestively. “Such a card actually exists. Naked cleaning. But it's in </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>my</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> deck.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto snorted. “Oh great, we're turning my daily chores into something recreational now. Marvellous. Do you think that will make me like cleaning better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>You love cleaning, I know you,” Jack argued.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>This card would have been more appropriate for you then if naked cleaning is all it would take to endear you to the task.” </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Hush now and let's continue,” Jack sniffed evasively. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto once more snorted at that. “It's your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Didn't you forget something? I didn't fulfil your order yet.” Grinning, Jack jumped up, unceremoniously shoved down his underwear, and strutted naked first into the kitchen, returning with a towel slung over his arm, then went over to Ianto's liquor cabinet. Ianto couldn't keep in a snort, but nonetheless enjoyed the view of Jack starting to mix a drink for Ianto completely naked. Even if this card wasn't as explicit as Ianto had thought it would be. Hadn't Jack said he had gotten rid of all the boring ones? Well, not that watching a naked Jack Harkness could ever be boring, and maybe not that bad to get into the mood, but still...</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Et voilà, Monsieur, one special Captain's delivery coming up,” Jack presented the drink to Ianto with a theatrical flourish after a couple of minutes, the towel still slung over his lower arm waiter-like. He placed a drink for himself on the coffee table as well. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I'm not sure it's supposed to work like that, you helping yourself, too, but cheers.” </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Raising his glass to Jack with a fond eye roll, Ianto relaxed back into the sofa cushions, and, with a slight amount of trepidation since now it was Jack's turn to give him orders, put away the usedcard. He took a healthy sip of his drink to steel himself for the inevitable, and was actually glad now for the stronger alcohol.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing himself down exuberantly, Jack snatched up his glass as well as a card from his deck. If he'd now procure the naked-cleaning-card somehow, Ianto would throttle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Sexy Captain Says...” Like a magician building up the anticipation for his captive audience, Jack slowly turned around his card to read out the instruction on it, “</span></span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Use your wicked tongue to bring me to orgasm.</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yup, that was more the kind of thing Ianto had expected from Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sizzle of sudden anticipation spread through Ianto, and, without thinking any further about it, got up on his knees so that he could cross the distance between them to move between Jack's wantonly spread legs. He was sorely tempted to put his tongue directly to Jack's rock-hard erection that was practically begging for attention. But he was starting to have fun with this game, and didn't want it to end too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing Jack a wicked smirk, Ianto dove down to set to work on Jack's body. Starting with the second-most obvious, Jack's nipples, Ianto slowly worked his way all over Jack's enticing body. The more he licked and laved every available spot, the more turned on Jack got (he himself did, too), and the immortal started writhing underneath Ianto. His sweet moans filled the room which spurred Ianto on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally reached Jack's angry-red cock, it took Ianto a few moments to constantly remember just to use his tongue on him, no matter how much he might have wanted to engulf Jack's whole length deep in his mouth or put his hands around the considerable girth. But Ianto Jones was nothing if not a quick learner. In no time at all, he had Jack begging him to come under just his swirling tongue. Laving the head, thoroughly enjoying the taste of pre-come bubbling from the slit, Ianto steadfastly ignored the little jerky thrusts Jack made with his hips. A grin twitched at one corner of his mouth as he saw how desperate Jack was, all ready to discard the rules of his own game – well, what could be expected of someone who regularly cheated at Naked-Hide-and-Seek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Ianto...” Jack breathed, and leaned back his head, exposing his long throat to Ianto's eyes. The Welshman considered straying from Jack's cock for a moment for a quick nibble which would have, much to his own smug pleasure, irritated Jack even more. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>But he didn't since he enjoyed himself too much between Jack's legs.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto sensed it when Jack was about to come; the way his breathing sped up and his muscles stiffened up underneath Ianto. For once straying from the rules, too (just to spare his sofa any mess, of course), he sucked Jack into his mouth right when the immortal snapped his hips up with a loud noise that was part moan, part broken cry. Hot, salty liquid poured down Ianto's throat, and he eagerly swallowed all that Jack had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Gently letting the over-sensitive length slide from his mouth, a</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> smug look on his face like the cat that got the cream (literally, in this case), Ianto moved back to his corner of the sofa, and watched Jack, very satisfied with his work. But the sight of Jack, sprawled out on Ianto's sofa, breathing heavily, sweat-covered, looking completely debauched, only kindled the Welshman's still unsatisfied body. Unconsciously, his hands slid down to palm his rock-hard cock through his underwear. Jack's half-lidded eyes flew to Ianto's hands all of a sudden, watching mesmerised.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Take a card,” Jack rasped without ever turning his hungry gaze away from Ianto's hands on his crotch.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding numbly, it took Ianto some effort to actually pry one of his hands away to take a card with shaky fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He cleared his throat when he read the instructions, even forgetting the rules of the game when he read out, “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Penetrate me with whatever I instruct you to penetrate me with.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his gaze to meet Jack's burning eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That's one of the original ones,” he realised, his voice rough with arousal.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah. Pretty brilliant, don't you think? Couldn't have come up with anything better myself.” Jack swallowed heavily, too, and, as if spellbound, shuffled up on his knees so he could crawl between Ianto's legs. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You'd be much more creative with that,” Ianto pointed out, his eyes widening the closer Jack got until the immortal hovered above him. Ianto inhaled deeply as Jack's pheromones hit him full-force. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Don't sell yourself short, Ianto,” Jack admonished fondly. “You would out-creative us all if you set your mind to it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That's not even a real word,” the Welshman whispered distractedly.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Know-it-all,” Jack grinned teasingly before he bend down to kiss Ianto intensely.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprised noise escaped Ianto that was swallowed by Jack's mouth a couple of seconds later when Jack's strong fingers suddenly started tugging at the waistband of Ianto's underwear. Raising his hips a bit to help Jack swiftly get rid of his pre-come-soiled underwear, Ianto immediately wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as soon as he was completely naked. Ianto blinked when Jack pulled back from their kiss, and with dazed eyes he watched his lover slip a hand between the sofa cushions to pull out – hardly surprising – a small tube of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Ianto felt strangely comforted by the mad grin Jack threw him while the immortal set to loosening him up with a lot of lube for whatever may come. He felt... cared for. It was suddenly too much, and he felt his throat closing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Never told you to use your fingers on me,” he gently admonished and cleared his throat to get rid of the lump as well as the suddenly strong emotions.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Jack didn't seem to notice his sudden mood swing. He just grinned, probably having expected Ianto's out-of-principal grouching, and simply continued staring down between Ianto's legs to where his fingers were sliding in and out of his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Game's not on yet,” he retorted softly, but eventually pulled out his fingers. Only now did he meet Ianto's eyes. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Well? Stage's yours.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto swallowed heavily, once more overcome with emotion at how handsome Jack was, smiling down at him, carefree and loving. Desperately, he quickly raked his brain for something to use, and looked around his flat. Realising they would have to make do with what they would find here since they hadn't prepared for this kind of play, his searching gaze lingered on various objects all over his already rather minimalistic flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Writing off some things as too risky, he finally settled on one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Start with one of the candles,” he breathed, and nudged his chin in the direction of his sideboard where three silver candlesticks were placed; a gift from his sister which he'd only displayed in his flat to be nice and considerate of her gift. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack followed his gesture, and a cheeky grin brightened up his whole face. In the next second, he'd jumped up to get the ordered item. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile of anticipation tugged at Ianto's lips, and he closed his eyes for a moment, stretching and arching his body. He came to the conclusion that he quite liked this certain card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile brightened when the sofa dipped as Jack sat back down. Without opening his eyes, Ianto spread his legs in invitation even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked pleasantly when something bumped against his entrance, and he drew in a deep breath as Jack breached him with the candle. The slide inside his body was surprisingly easy, and Ianto realised that Jack had pulled a condom over the sticky wax. He moaned softly when Jack fucked him a couple of times with the candle, slow and deep, but he soon felt that it wasn't enough, that the phallic item was too thin to satisfy him, no matter how aroused he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Something else,” Ianto moaned, opening his eyes a bit to look pleadingly at Jack. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly pulling the candle out and placing it aside, Jack nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking frantically, Ianto's eyes flitted around, but he couldn't find anything in his living room that was suitabl...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze jerked around into the direction of the kitchen. “Ice cubes,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly interested and excited, Jack cocked an eyebrow, and was gone in the blink of an eye again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally forced an ice cube into Ianto, the Welshman cried out sharply, shying away from the freezing cold, but at the same time trying to shuffle closer to the strangely painfully arousing sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>J-jack!” he gasped. “I... I can't...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Jack relentlessly shoved the ice cube deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ianto felt the strain on his stretchedarse muscles lessening as the ice rapidly melted, felt the pressure on his insides subside, and he almost moaned in disappointment. Instead, he cried out when Jack suddenly bend down to lap up the melting ice drenching his entrance and cheeks before the water could stain the sofa underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Do you want my tongue inside of you, Ianto?” Jack breathed hotly against Ianto's cool skin.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes!”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Say it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto groaned something that sounded a lot like “Bastard!”. “I want your tongue inside my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Your wish is my command,” Jack grinned, and then bend down to his new task.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Ianto cried out at the sharp contrast of cold water and Jack's hot, raspy tongue on his sensitive skin. His cry turned into a choked whimper when Jack finally pushed his tongue fully inside him, and slowly fucked him with the strong muscle for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ianto was reduced to a whimpering mess, barely able to stand the teasing stimulation, one hand flew down to grasp Jack's hair to pull him away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I need your cock, Jack. Please,” Ianto begged, and his gaze zoomed in on the reawakened erection visible between Jack's legs.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain straightened to look at Ianto. “Ah, a classic for the final,” Jack winked at him, and without any further preamble, pulled Ianto's lower body onto his lap to swiftly thrust into him to the hilt. Both men shuddered at the familiar, addictive sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As aroused as Ianto was, it didn't take long for him to come forcefully on Jack's cock. His whole body went rigid as he crashed into orgasm after barely a dozen deep thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted and dizzy with endorphins, Ianto slumped back, for the moment unable to care if Jack had come – again – as well. Although Jack was, of course, rock-hard once more, he made no attempt to bring himself off either after he had pulled out of Ianto. Instead, the Welshman watched his lover through slitted eyes as he arranged his legs into a lotus position, and reached over to the coffee table to snatch up a new card from his deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack, I don't think this game works that way,” he moaned in slight exasperation since he was completely knackered. “I believe we're supposed to do one or two to spike things up a bit, not overdo it in one night.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Bah,” Jack waved his hand dismissively. “That's for losers. We can take much more than that.” And with that, he chose a card with a flourish. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden though, his excited face fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What?” Ianto asked softly, on the brink of fondly rolling his eyes.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's lower lip actually shoved forward in a pout. “Role play,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Excuse me?” Ianto blinked in confusion.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Irritated, Jack waved the card. “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>We meet on the Plass, and pretend to be strangers, then decide to have sex.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>” He shook his head. “Not really feasible right now.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He threw the card away, and chose another. “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Masturbate on Gwen's desk</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> – let's postpone that for tomorrow.” He threw this card away as well while Ianto blushed furiously at the thought of actually monopolising Gwen's desk. The next card elicited a similar reaction from Jack. “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Take an ice lolly and demonstrate what you would do to me with your wicked tongue.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>” The Captain frowned at the card as if it had offended him... which... it kind of had, actually. “Would have required more pre-planning.” And this card, too, sailed to the ground. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more irritated Jack got, the more amused Ianto became about Jack's negligence because he had been much too enthusiastic for this game to think of any practical details beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin stealing itself onto Ianto's face, he forced his sluggish limbs into motion, and leaned over to Jack, kissing the pout from his mouth in a conciliatory gesture. “I could, instead, demonstrate on the living object if you want.” Teasingly, he licked the side of Jack's lower lip. “My wicked tongue's been challenged so much tonight, I'm on a right roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking a challenging, teasing eyebrow, Ianto slowly reached over to pick a card for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Make love to me slowly, and speed up your thrusts when I snap my fingers</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, the young Welshman waggled his eyebrows, and slowly waved the card in front of Jack's face. “That's more our cup of tea for us to handle tonight, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last remains of Jack's pout vanished as a wicked grin materialised on his handsome face. “Indeed.” Jack's grin widened even more, and he nodded towards the game card in Ianto's hand. “It's perfect. It totally fits your bossy nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling playfully, Ianto tackled Jack until they tumbled to the floor, laughing and giggling until they ended up in a tangle in front of the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>'M not bossy,” Ianto grumbled petulantly, but allowed a laughing Jack to smoother him with sloppy kisses.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>So are,” the Captain teased, and slowly pressed Ianto down onto the soft carpet.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack... 'M not sure if I can come again,” Ianto pointed out though, but, belying his words, a sharp spark of arousal shot through his body at Jack's close proximity, his weight promisingly pressing him down into the carpet. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle smile lightened up Jack's face, and he softly caressed Ianto's cheek. “You don't have to. Just enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning Jack's smile, Ianto nodded and relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't need any preparation, Ianto's body was still lose and slick when Jack slid into him to the hilt with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every slow, deep push into his body, Ianto relaxed more. His limbs became boneless and heavy the longer their lazy lovemaking lasted. It felt so good feeling Jack inside him again, without any hurry. Gentle waves of pleasure sloshed through him, but he sensed that there wouldn't be any more passionate, life-changing orgasms for him tonight. But that didn't really matter. The slow, gentle glide into climax that swept him away like a gentle wave, letting himself go, was exactly what he needed right now. When Jack stiffened above him, and spilled deep inside of him with a soft gasp, Ianto closed his eyes in bliss at the somehow grounding feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slumped to the side next to him after he, too, had come and pulled out of Ianto. Laying side by side, staring at the ceiling, their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire were the only noises in the room for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack broke the relaxed silence between them. “Since we don't need the original deck, we could give it to Gwen and Rhys as a wedding present,” he mused aloud. “Something for the honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled drily. “I love how practical you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Don't I.” Jack beamed smugly at him, rolled around, and manhandled his lover until he could plaster himself against Ianto's back, contentedly wrapping his arms around the younger man while the crackling fire warmed them pleasantly from the front. “We should definitely repeat that,” he sighed into Ianto's neck.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto shivered pleasantly when the cool air of Jack's breath hit the heated skin of his neck. He grinned softly. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>End</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tying Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before meeting Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto had always considered himself rather normal and plain when it came to his preferences or his sense for adventure in bed.</p><p>After starting his fling with Jack though, the immortal had shown him a whole new world of ecstasy, and passion, and daring positions, and practises. And Ianto was really surprised that so far, everything he did with Jack or Jack did to him turned him on. He'd never thought it possible considering his rather reserved and sometimes conservative nature.</p><p>Obviously, there was some truth to the saying: Still waters are deep. Something, he hadn't even known about himself.</p><p>So, that was how he found himself spread-eagled on his own bed on a completely average Tuesday night, his wrists firmly tied to the bedposts of the headboard – admittedly, this was rather tame for them, but nonetheless exciting. Because what made it so exciting was the fact that the binds consisted of Ianto's ties (not his favourite ones or the expensive ones since, no matter how pleasurable sex with Jack Harkness was, he had to draw a line somewhere, and ruining his ties was definitely crossing that line). The whisper of slick silk along his wrists when he shifted was gentle and smooth while at the same time, the bindings were wrapped tightly around his wrists in an almost comforting way. If he had wanted to though, he could have freed himself from them easily.</p><p>But wanting to free himself was the last thing on his mind.</p><p>
  <span>On the contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraging moans and broken words spilled from his lips as he looked down his body where Jack was lying between his spread legs, thoroughly working the soft skin of the inside of Ianto's thighs with lips, and teeth, and tongue for ages now. The normally white skin had turned a rosy colour as it was blotted liberally with hickeys sucked into the skin. He was only glad that the others wouldn't see the state of his thighs; they – especially Owen – gave him a hard enough time already when he turned up to work with one single, innocent hickey peeking from beneath his shirt collar. He really didn't want to know what they would have to say to this destruction site that was the skin of the inside of his thighs. He looked as if a battalion of mites had attacked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of his colleagues' opinions abruptly vanished from his mind when Jack relocated his ministrations a little bit higher. Ianto's breath hitched in anticipation since that was exactly where he wanted Jack's mouth right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. Oh, that bastard! He simply stopped right before he would have been face to face with Ianto's aching cock. All the Welshman got was a playful nudge from Jack's nose against the blood-flushed column of hard flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jaaack!” he whined and growled, and he started writhing in frustration. If he'd had his hands free, he would have buried his fingers in Jack's hair, and simply manhandled the immortal's head – and mouth – where Ianto wanted it to be. But he didn't; he was powerless. Helplessly at the Captain's mercy, and free game for him to do with as he pleased. It sent shivers of excited arousal through Ianto's whole body, but nonetheless, it couldn't completely chase away his frustration about being left unsatisfied. Instinctively, Ianto tugged at his bindings without any real effort behind it, which was why the knotted silk didn't budge even one millimetre, of course.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasingly licking over his latest piece of red, dotted art on white skin, Jack lifted his head, and flashed Ianto a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Did you want something?” the Captain grinned challengingly.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto gave an answering growl, and jerked his hips up as a hint. His erection bumped the underside of Jack's chin, and the older man had the audacity to teasingly rub his chin over the heated, hard flesh, smearing his own skin with sticky pre-come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, it wasn't enough. The light touch only kindled Ianto's burning arousal even more. Once again, he jerked at the bindings and glared at Jack petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin widening, but blinking his blue eyes innocently, Jack lowered his head to press butterfly kisses onto the length of Ianto's cock. The Welshman flinched when, at one point, kisses turned into sucks and sharp little bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>If you leave hickeys on my cock...” he snapped sharply, but had to abandon his threat when Jack licked a wet, soothing stripe along his erection.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the Captain looked up to Ianto again, a wicked gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Nobody will ever know,” he grinned, “or see.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> will see it,” Ianto argued, but couldn't help pressing his crotch up against Jack's upper body hovering so close above him in the hope of some friction. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's impertinent grin even widened. “Yeah, great, isn't it? Much better than a normal hickey on your neck; you'll constantly be reminded of me when you can see them sprinkled along your lovely cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto held back a choked whine when Jack once more licked along his cock in a playful manner. “O-owen reminds me frequently enough already when they're on my neck, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Still.” Jack shrugged. “I like the part that only </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>you</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> can see them. And me, of course.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh, possessive, are we?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Jack looked as if he wanted to automatically deny it, but then, he once more grinned his charming, boyish grin that hid his real, more deeper feelings about the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of giving an answer, Jack suddenly sat up so that he knelt between Ianto's spread legs. In one swift motion, he grasped Ianto's hips, and pulled the younger man's lower body onto his lap. Ianto let out a startled little yelp that turned in a throaty moan full of anticipation. The move put more strain on his arms, the silken binds pulling taught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing speeding up, Ianto watched Jack reach for the lube hidden somewhere between the sheets, and slather his straining erection with the sticky gel. Jack paused briefly, so that Ianto looked up at him questioningly, their eyes meeting. He nodded curtly at Jack silently seeking permission to proceed. A quirk tugging at one corner of Jack's lips, the Captain carelessly threw the tube aside, one hand returning to Ianto's hip. The other one, still sticky with lube, slipped between Ianto's ass cheeks to smear the rest of the substance over his twitching entrance, briefly dipping two digits inside. But in the next second, the hand was gone again, and it wrapped once more around Jack's cock. Swallowing heavily, Ianto intently looked down his body to drink in the sight of Jack Harkness between his thighs, flushed with arousal, his body gleaming with a sheen of sweat in the gentle lamp light, his beautiful, huge cock grasped tightly in his fist. Shifting on his knees, Jack jostled Ianto around on his lap until he had him positioned how he wanted him. Then, he snapped his hips forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto growled loudly when the head of Jack's cock bumped against his entrance, and he shifted his lower body in an attempt to impale himself on Jack's length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men sighed in relief when Jack finally penetrated Ianto, sliding deeper and deeper even without almost any preparation, Ianto's eager body sucking him in to the hilt. When his balls gently slapped against Ianto's cheeks, Jack stopped, fully inside his lover now. He paused for a long moment, giving Ianto time to adjust, and giving himself – body trembling all over with arousal – the chance to get a grip on himself again. The divine feeling of his lover's tight, hot body gripping him so snug almost did him in. It was a feeling he would probably never get used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily, the two men's eyes met once again. In a silent permission to proceed, Ianto wrapped his legs tightly around Jack's waist, pulling him into his body a few impossible inches more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the only thing he could do, bound as he was, was hold on to the binds around his wrists for the ride. He curled his fists tightly around the silk to brace himself for Jack's first, hard thrust. When it came, a shaky groan escaped Ianto at the deliciously forceful impact of naked skin on naked skin. His groan quickly turned into panting little breaths at Jack's next thrust, and the next, and the next. Instinctively, Ianto tightened the hold of his legs around Jack's waist at the same moment the Captain's fingers dug deeper into the flesh of his hips. This would probably leave Ianto with bruises later on, but right now, he couldn't have cared even less than about the hickeys on various places of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly hard thrust had him arching up his body, trying to get Jack even deeper inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suddenly familiar tightening of his neither regions caused his breathing to speed up, and Ianto started writhing in the clasp of the binds; he so desperately wanted to fist his aching cock which he felt he needed for that last bit that would catapult him over the edge. As if Jack had sensed his dilemma, the Captain slowed his thrusts for a moment, and lowered himself onto Ianto so that he bend the younger man almost in half. His thrusts losing some of their force, the ensuing friction of Ianto's cock rubbing stickily against Jack's hard abs was enough though to send the young man into a sizzling orgasm. Craning his neck forward to reach him, Jack swallowed Ianto's needy cry with a forceful kiss as he continued to thrust into him. Ianto was moving with him jerkily as he was riding out his orgasm, teetering on the edge of arousal and over-sensitivity for a moment. In the next second, Ianto felt wet heat splashing his insides as Jack came as well before he stilled inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrenching his head to the side and thus breaking the kiss, Ianto gulped in much-needed deep lungfuls of air as he came down from his high, the afterglow gradually turning him into a boneless puddle of goo. The only thing holding him up right now were the binds as well as Jack's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drowsily, he barely noticed when Jack pulled out of him or that his stiff arms were suddenly free again. Jack gently bend and lowered them, even massaging his wrists for a couple of moments although they didn't even ache that badly; just his arms were a little sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfolding Ianto into a full-on embrace, Jack fondly kissed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'm gonna buy you some more ties,” he declared, and let out a blissful sigh. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto made a rather inarticulate noise since he was more asleep already than awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>There's so much more possibilities. Maybe we could even try a little more bondage.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Mhh, 'kay,” Ianto sighed, and gladly snuggled up to Jack. “But next time, it's your turn.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss was pressed against his forehead. “Okay. My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Of course,” Ianto snorted dryly before he succumbed to his well-deserved, afterglow-induced sleep.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masturbating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>For once, Jack Harkness had bit the bullet, and was now brooding over the huge pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. He could proudly say that he was at it </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>for hours</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This much sense of duty made itself felt though by now. More and more frequently, he rolled his aching shoulders in the hopes of loosening the tightly wound muscles a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he startled as deft hands slid over his shoulders, and started kneading the tense muscles; he hadn't even noticed Ianto coming into his office and creeping up on him, the sneaky little bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Jack leaned his head back to rest it against Ianto's stomach. The strong fingers kneading his tight shoulders for a couple of blissful minutes eventually wandered upwards to caress his cheeks. Jack turned his head to the right so he could nuzzle the palm of Ianto's hand while he sighed, pleasantly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split-second, he froze when a familiar though unexpected scent hit his nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You've been naughty,” he gasp-groaned, and deeply inhaled the lingering scent of Ianto's come on his hand.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover emitted a dark chuckle that send shivers down Jack's body. “I was bored,” the younger man drawled matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of being affronted that Ianto took the time to have some solo-fun while Jack was stewing over paperwork up here, the Captain sighed softly, and pushed his nose playfully against Ianto's palm, giving the warm skin a quick lick. “Hmm, poor baby. Nonetheless, I probably have to thank you since you've provided me with some exciting video footage for long, lonely nights I have to spend here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another of these dark chuckles, this time sounding a little smug. “I'm sorry, Sir, I'm afraid, I wiped all the footage. For propriety's sake, you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ianto pulled his hand away, and instead leaned down so his mouth was close to Jack's ear. “You will have to use your imagination. I'm sure that won't be too hard on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man pressed closer until he was cheek to cheek with the Captain. Jack leaned into him, angling his head until he could almost reach Ianto's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Or...” Ianto's warm breath caressed Jack's skin, “I could give you a demonstration.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack moaned, not in disappointment this time. “You're very good at demonstrating things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I am, aren't I.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed poised like that for a few more seconds, but then, Jack suddenly turned his head to press a firm kiss onto Ianto's lips before he jumped up excitedly, grabbed Ianto's wrist, and dragged him over to the hatch in the ground leading down to his quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Now?” Ianto asked, slightly baffled, but nonetheless didn't put up any resistance.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Now,” Jack confirmed seriously. “That's an order.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Ianto complied, and in the blink of an eye, both men were down in Jack's bedroom. Their clothes flew left and right – well, Jack's did; Ianto disrobed at a more sedate pace, and put his clothes on the chair in the corner, properly folded, while he watched Jack in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ianto could blink, Jack had pounced on him again, and they rolled around on the older man's bed, completely naked now. Playfully wrestling for a bit, Ianto eventually found himself on his back with his head pillowed in Jack's lap while the Captain sat up, reclined against the headboard of his bed. For a moment, Jack bend down to kiss Ianto until he was out of breath, but then he sat up again, and was smiling down at the Welshman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Stage's yours,” he grinned, and lazily ran his fingers through Ianto's hair while his other hand slid down to play with one of the younger man's nipples.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled at Jack's eagerness, but both of them clearly heard the strain in it. He was suddenly nervous. Which was stupid because it was Jack. And they had done so much more than watching each other jerk off, but... he couldn't help but feel self-conscious all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth determinedly, Ianto closed his eyes, focussing all of his senses at what Jack's fingers were doing with his nipple and his scalp while trying to forcefully push back any silly uneasiness. Relaxing, he shuddered at the pleasant sensations, and he breathed in deeply through his nose. Jack's pheromones hit his nostrils like a ton of bricks, and he breathed in even more deeply, actually trying to infuse every cell of his body with Jack's scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto felt his nervousness evaporate for good now, and instead, arousal spread through his body like a warm glow. Content, he brought his right hand up to clasp Jack's that was still manhandling his nipple, and he slipped the left one down to start playing with his cock. Using his left hand wasn't ideal, he lacked any finer motor skills with that one, but for now it would do. He could switch hands later. The soft moan that reached his ears as he started massaging his slowly hardening cock was worth the slightly awkward clumsiness. He turned his head, rubbing his cheek against Jack's cock that was trapped under Ianto's head, and he breathed in deeply again. Here, Jack's scent was so much stronger, it almost made him delirious. By feel alone, he knew that the mushroom-shaped head was right next to his mouth, and he playfully stuck out his tongue to lap at the glans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned, and Ianto tightened his hand around his own cock, firmly stroking up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>None of that,” Jack rasped, and he extracted his hand from Ianto's to gently turn Ianto's head away from his erection. “This is only about you.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chuckle escaped Ianto. “This isn't about me, Sir,” he teased without opening his eyes, and instead bringing his now freed right hand down to his lap to take over pumping his cock while the left one slipped further down to cup his balls. “This is about you getting off by watching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise part chuckle, part grunt was the only answer Ianto got as Jack didn't even deny the younger man's assertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But alright, if Jack wanted to play it like that, that was fine with Ianto. It wasn't as if the situation wouldn't benefit him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving all enticing thoughts of Jack's cock being so close and what he could do with it into a far corner of his mind, Ianto concentrated on his own pleasure again, a soft moan escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had to swallow as his throat suddenly became bone-dry, and when he heard the soft moan tumble from Ianto's lips, a moan-like noise of his own forced itself out of his throat. His wide eyes strayed from Ianto's completely relaxed face down his enticing body to what his hands were doing in his lap. He sensed that his young lover was completely relaxed now, any lingering awkwardness gone. Instead, Jack wanted to weep at how breathtaking this sudden confidence made Ianto. The total abandon with which he now pleasured himself was almost enough to make Jack come without even touching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he raked his eyes over Ianto's pale body repeatedly, drinking it all in – pale skin starting to glisten with perspiration, with deceptively strong muscles flexing under that white skin, small, rosy nipples completely hard and erect now in a nest of dark chest hair. Ianto's whole face was slack with relaxed pleasure, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as gentle puffs of breath tumbled over his pink lips the more his arousal build up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting his gaze stray down again, Jack took in the play of muscles of Ianto's arms and stomach that were flexing and moving enticingly because of what he was doing, until his eyes finally landed on Ianto's crotch once more. His throat suddenly bone-dry, he swallowed heavily at the sight of Ianto's slender fingers wrapped around his gorgeous cock that was flushed dark red with blood. Jack wanted to reach out and touch him, too. Even more, a sudden yearning overcame Jack with a vengeance to feel Ianto moving deep inside of him. The little jerky thrusts of Ianto's hips were practically an invitation and a foretaste of what it would be like to have Ianto inside of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. That was for another time. Right now, he was content to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And watch he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack lost track of time while he was observing Ianto like a hawk, and before he knew it, he spotted the tell-tale signs of his lover's impending orgasm. Ianto's breathing sped up, his muscles visibly stiffened up before they would relax again with his climax, and that really cute frown between his brows appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jack couldn't help himself. The moment Ianto's body started to tense, the movements of his hand becoming jerkier, Jack bend down to kiss him deeply. Ianto's eyes flew open in surprise, and the sudden kiss was the last straw he needed to tumble over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the angle Jack was kissing Ianto, bend over him like that, he just had to open his eyes so that he didn't miss the sight of pearly jets of come shooting from Ianto's cock and onto his fist and stomach. For a moment, Jack regretted not seeing Ianto's face, but he could watch his expression while coming the next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Ianto again, giving the younger man the chance to catch his breath while Jack once more treated himself to the sight of Ianto's debauched body stretched out before him. A satisfied grin suddenly pulled at his lips, and, as if spellbound, reached out to swirl the tips of his fingers through the mess on Ianto's stomach, gently massaging the sticky liquid into Ianto's skin. He cried out all of a sudden when Ianto abruptly turned his head to engulf Jack's still rock-hard cock in his wicked mouth. Taking his hand away, and reclining back against the headboard, Jack let Ianto do as he pleased. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the ride. One hand crawled down by feel to bury in Ianto's thick hair, the other reached out so that sticky fingers gently bumped against Ianto's cheek that was hollowing and relaxing again with every sucking motion or swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned on as he had already been, it didn't take long for Jack to come as well. With one last stuttering thrust of his hips that caused him to bury himself deep in Ianto's mouth, Jack came with a sharp gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened fluttering lids again, Jack met Ianto's smugly glittering eyes while the young man's lips were still obscenely stretched around the girth of Jack's spend cock. He answered Ianto with a grin, and would have liked to make a wittily suggestive come-back, but he was much too shagged out to think of something right now. Ianto, too, it seemed, because as soon as the Welshman let Jack's cock slip from his mouth, he sluggishly raised himself until he he could reach Jack's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any words being necessary between them, they lost themselves in the kiss and each other as they let themselves topple sideways onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Double Penetration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The squishy, cool rubber felt strange and at the same time completely natural in his hand. In an unconscious gesture, Ianto's fingers closed tighter around the big dildo in his hand while he, for the life of him, couldn't turn his gaze away from the image of Jack kneeling in front of him, facing away, and three fingers deeply buried in his ass. He swallowed heavily, and watched, mesmerised, when the sturdy limbs, glistening and slippery with lube, opened Jack up for what the two of them had planned for tonight.</p><p>For a couple of seconds, Ianto managed to tear his gaze away. Instead, he let his eyes roam over the rest of the vision in front of him, the strong thighs, the play of muscles in Jack's back under sweat-slick skin, head thrown back in abandon. And of course, that fantastic ass that was practically begging him to possess it.</p><p>
  <span>His throat suddenly bone-dry, Ianto once more swallowed reflexively, and he reached out as if on autopilot. His fingers closed around Jack's wrist, stilling him effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That's enough,” he ordered, his voice rough with arousal.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack remained frozen for a split-second, then he pulled out his fingers. He threw Ianto a quick, suggestive grin over his shoulder before he got down on all fours, and spread his legs as far apart as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto gulped as his gaze was again drawn between Jack's cheeks. The rosy skin glistened with lube, and the furled muscles of Jack's entrance twitched and contracted almost impatiently, practically urging Ianto on to get in there pronto. Without looking what he was doing, Ianto groped for the tube of lube to slick up the silicone shaft he still clutched tightly for dear life. When he finally touched the slippery tip to Jack's hole without any preamble, the immortal groaned wantonly, but held completely still otherwise, waiting for Ianto to set the pace tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmerised, Ianto watched as the dildo slowly sank into Jack inch by inch with just a gentle flick of his wrist, opening him up impossibly wide as his body greedily swallowed the toy. Sweat popped out on Ianto's brow when he thought about what would happen later, what the sight of impaling Jack with the dildo as well as his own cock would be like; they'd never done that before, and, honestly, after his initial trepidation had evaporated, he wanted it as badly as Jack. A shudder of anticipation ran through him, and he had to tighten his grip around the toy to stop his hands from shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Your hands are shaking,” Jack, attentive bastard that he was, noticed, and Ianto all too clearly heard the smugness in his voice.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dignified, he cleared his throat. “Just thinking ahead a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh yeah,” Jack sighed which turned into a moan as Ianto applied more pressure, shoving the toy abruptly deeper into Jack that way almost to the hilt, “I get why that would get you all hot and bothered.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You should be quiet now, Sir,” Ianto suggested calmly, and twisted his wrist again, causing the dildo to turn on its own axis deep inside Jack's body, the smooth silicone dragging along his sensitive inner walls. The resulting sharp gasp and groan that escaped Jack brought a smug little grin to Ianto's lips.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fascinated gaze still fixed firmly on what his hand was doing between Jack's legs, Ianto slowly drew back the dildo only to push it back inside in a sharp motion that had Jack moaning loudly once again. For a couple of minutes, the Welshman repeated the action over and over, all the while watching as if spellbound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I-ianto,” Jack eventually stuttered breathlessly. “Please...” His thighs trembling with arousal and the strain of holding them spread as far apart as he did, Jack lowered his upper body to the mattress without dislodging the toy inside him, his head pillowed on his folded arms and arse in the air, offering himself to Ianto in the most instinctive, primal way. “Please.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The broken little plea had Ianto smiling anew, and for a few delicious moments longer, he enjoyed how much in control he was of the situation, of Jack, and how much the Captain was at his mercy. He'd come a long way, he suddenly thought – slowly shedding his insecurities and inhibitions under Jack's formidable tutelage, only to arrive at this moment where he was the one to take control and initiate things. A couple of months ago, he'd never thought that he was the type for that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the young Welshman snapped back into the here and now. Pressing his lips together in determination, Ianto quickly slicked up his own aching erection while holding the dildo firmly in position. It weren't Jack's desperate pleas that caused him to get on with things though, but because he was slowly meeting his own limits as well. Just the sight of the toy stretching Jack open, hearing his breathy begging and moaning was almost enough to let Ianto come without being touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You ready?” he asked breathlessly. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only got a jerky nod as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Ianto shuffled forward until the front of his thighs pressed against the back of Jack's. With his free hand, he guided his cock between Jack's cheeks and pushed forward. Penetrating his lover with the toy already in place was more difficult than he had imagined. But he was nothing if not stubborn. Putting more force into the little thrusts of his hips, Ianto gasped in surprise when all of a sudden, the head of his cock popped through the tightly stretched ring of muscle of Jack's arse. Jack cried out as Ianto's cock forced him open even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry got stuck in Ianto's throat at the feeling of his cock being gripped as if in a vice. The hand not holding the dildo in place flew to Jack's hip to anchor himself, his fingers desperately digging deeply into the tanned skin and muscled flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It seemed to take an eternity until he was lodged completely inside his lover, shoving forward inch by painfully slow inch. Both men let out a laborious puff of air when Ianto was finally buried to the hilt, and he stilled completely for a few moments to give Jack – and himself – time to adjust. He clawed his fingers deeper into Jack's hip to stop the violent trembling that was caused by the strain of keeping motionless while all instincts inside him screamed to </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>move</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>O-okay.” Hearing Jack's shaky voice was like a salvation for Ianto. He was so aroused and desperate to fuck his lover that he didn't even argue or ask Jack if he was sure. Nodding wordlessly, blinking the beading sweat out of his eyes, he finally drew back just to shove himself forward again in the next second. The feeling was so different from his normal experiences, the glide not as smooth and unhindered, even with so much lube. The pressure around his cock because of the toy rubbing against the side of his length was testing – and threatening – his stamina for the last couple of minutes now, but now, with even more friction, it was catapulting him dangerously close to the edge of orgasm. If he wasn't careful, it would be over embarrassingly quick. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ianto gritted his teeth. He didn't want it to be over too soon. It simply felt too good for that. The same probably went for Jack as well when his choked moans and the violent trembling of his sweat-slick body were any indication, with one trembling hand flying to his aching erection to pump the length with jerky, uncoordinated pulls. He wanted to continue, see how far he could he could take him apart, how long it would take to turn Jack into a total wreck by what he was doing to him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With new determination, Ianto once more gritted his teeth and continued. Closing his eyes and simply losing himself in the sensations, going with them, strangely helped to stumble back from the edge. He slowly rocked his hips into Jack in a steady, firm motion which he continued for long, long minutes. Sensation blended into sensation, feel, smell, noise, all of them heightened to the point of overdrive until he felt like one big puddle of arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What finally gave Ianto the rest was opening his eyes again. The sight of his erection disappearing in Jack's obscenely loosened hole over and over with the toy stretching the immortal alongside Ianto's cock was too much. A sudden flush of heat shot through his body at the erotic sight. A familiar tingling raced through his neither regions, and, tightening his hold on Jack's hip to the point that he thought his nails digging deeply had surely drawn blood, Ianto froze as his orgasm crashed over him. A gasp got stuck in his throat, rendering him unable to breath at all for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he could draw in much needed breath again, he greedily sucked in the air, his whole body trembling and shuddering as if released from a spell when he poured himself into his lover's stretched passage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riding out the last aftershocks of his orgasm, Ianto shakily reached down to join Jack's hand on his dripping cock. After only a few jerky tugs of their entwined hands, Jack let out a high-pitched wail as he spilled over their fingers, his body trembling so violently that Ianto thought he would collapse to the mattress any second now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Please,” Jack rasped pitifully, “Too much.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Ianto let go of Jack's over-sensitive cock, and, with the last ounces of strength he could muster up, carefully pulled out the dildo as well as his spend cock. Jack breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, and finally allowed himself to slump down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing the dildo away, not really caring where it landed, Ianto's limbs gave out as well, and he crashed down onto the mattress next to Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily, the two men lay side by side while being busy to get their bearings again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack, face buried halfway in the pillow as he was flopped on his stomach like a dead starfish, opened one eye to peek up at Ianto. He realised that Jack was grinning, given the crinkling around said eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Knew 't was a fantastic idea,” Jack slurred tiredly, his voice muffled by the pillow.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak grin tugging at his own lips, Ianto curled up on his side even tighter next to Jack, slowly feeling the coolness of the room creep up on him. He could only agree with Jack, but didn't want the Captain to have the last word. A fondly exasperated “Yes, Sir” was all he managed in his current state though. But it was enough to give him the satisfaction of having the last word tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still grinning, both of them, the two men fell into an exhausted sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking in a shuddering breath, Ianto sucked in the cold night air, his nostrils taking in the slightly dank smell wafting over from the ice-cold water of the Thames. He looked up at the huge construction of the London Eye that was towering over them. This night felt so surreal to him. They were in London, Jack and he, after the Captain had told him to pack a few things this morning, and then had bundled him up in Ianto's car to take on the road to London. But they weren't here for a case or even to see the Queen or the Prime Minister. That at least would have been a normal work day. No. Jack had brought him here because... well, because it was Valentines Day. Ianto still couldn't quite get his head around it. Jack Harkness, one of the most no-nonsense, unromantic people Ianto knew (apart from himself, that is), had given both of them a rare break from work to treat Ianto to a completely clichéd Valentines Day dinner in London, complete with champagne, and wearing nice suits (even Jack! Ianto was still swooning over that sight), a decadent chocolate-y dessert, and even a fucking red rose for Ianto (he tried not to feel slightly insulted that by getting the rose from Jack, apparently he was supposed to be the woman in this relationship that had to be dined and wined; but well, he'd just have to show Jack later on in their huge, luxurious king-sized hotel bed that he was everything but the female in their relationship).</p><p>Instead of, after an opulent dinner in an expensive restaurant, going back to their hotel to have a more private Valentines Day celebration, Ianto was now standing in front of the London Eye, slightly confused.</p><p>Gradually, he was feeling the cold of the night creeping through his coat and into his bones, so he breathed a soft sigh of relief when Jack suddenly returned from talking to the staff to where he'd left Ianto standing in front of the entrance area. Although it was quite late in the evening, they weren't the only couple gathered here. A special Valentines Day offer of the Eye had drawn here quite a lot of people, even if Ianto still didn't know what exactly that contained.</p><p>He startled when Jack suddenly grasped his elbow, and, smiling brightly at Ianto, gently steered him in the direction of the cabins.</p><p>The special offer, apart from a private cabin for the ride it seemed, included a cooler with a bottle of champagne which stood on the wide bench in the middle of their cabin, surrounded by a couple of LED candles flickering softly in the muted lights of the enclosed space.</p><p>Ignoring the champagne for now, Ianto was drawn to the view outside. He heeded over to the glass windows to survey night time London when the Eye started rotating gently to take them higher and higher. Jack joined him a couple of moments later, coming to stand closely next to Ianto, their shoulders pressed together, as he offered him a glass of champagne.</p><p>Smiling, and throwing Jack a gentle smile, he accepted the drink, and clinked glasses with the Captain. Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it, and simply returned the smile.</p><p>Silently, the two men enjoyed the fantastic view over London while standing pressed closed to each other, sipping champagne while being gently rocked by the smooth movement of the big wheel. Words weren't necessary between them, not really. Though it sometimes was a curse and a bad habit, the not-talking, in moments like these, it made their relationship so much easier and natural.</p><p>Eventually, Jack took Ianto's glass from him, and placed it back next to the cooler. But in the next second, he was back at Ianto's side, and gently but nonetheless demandingly pressed the younger man against the rail running around the cabin's oval-shaped form as he took Ianto's mouth in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Ianto moaned softly into Jack's mouth, and his arms came up automatically to clutch at Jack's shoulders, then thought better about wrinkling the suit, and slipped his arms around Jack's neck to draw him flush against his body.</p><p>For a few long minutes, Ianto lost himself in the kiss, in Jack's proximity, and forgot the world all around him. They could have been standing in the middle of the Queen's office, making out, for all he cared right now.</p><p>Suddenly though, Jack let go of him abruptly, and Ianto blinked his eyes open, slightly dazed and disorientated. He tilted his head questioningly at Jack who simply smiled at him in a mysterious, wicked way as he raised his left hand to brush back the sleeve of his suit jacket and shirt to reveal his vortex manipulator. Slightly wary, Ianto watched him punch a few buttons, and in the next second, everything went dark around them. Gaping, Ianto looked around; not just their own cabin was without electric lights, but the other cabins as well. The whole wheel had come to a stand still, too, with them having stopped high over London with the best possible view.</p><p>“<span>What are you doing?”</span></p><p>Baffled, Ianto turned back to Jack who was now only illuminated by the far away, glittering lights of the city and the soft candlelight on the bench. He met the immortal's mischievous grin.</p><p>“<span>I knew you wouldn't do it with the lights on so that everybody could see us, no matter how lost you were in it right now.”</span></p><p>Before Ianto could ask Jack to elaborate what exactly he meant with “it”, his question was answered already when Jack swooped in on him to kiss him exuberantly again. Overwhelmed, Ianto gave in to the toe-curling kiss for a moment before he pulled back a bit from Jack once more.</p><p>“<span>You're mad,” he panted against Jack's lips, and because they were so close to each other, still touching, Ianto felt Jack's lips contort into a cheeky grin. </span></p><p>“<span>I'd rather call myself considerate of your needs.”</span></p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ianto nonetheless huffed out an amused laugh. “Then I thank you very much, Captain Harkness.”</p><p>“<span>You're welcome,” Jack grinned, and with that, he dove back into another kiss.</span></p><p>Since Ianto knew that Jack wouldn't be deterred from his – in Jack's opinion – fabulous idea, he gave in gracefully... and it wasn't as if it was such a hardship to give in to Jack's crazy ideas; he knew that he would love the thrill it would give him having sex up here in the London Eye, always being in danger of being spotted by the people in the other cabins. Jack knew him so well...</p><p>His lips curling into a fond grin against Jack's mouth, Ianto let the matter go, and decided to enjoy the experience instead.</p><p>For the next couple of minutes, the two men simply snogged like a couple of randy teenagers with Ianto standing pressed against the rail of the cabin. At one point though, Ianto turned the tables on Jack, and spun him around so that now, they stood pressed firmly together, Ianto's front tightly against Jack's back so that they both faced the city. Underneath them, the whole of London spread out in almost magical, glittering lights and illuminated buildings.</p><p>“<span>It's a beautiful view, isn't it,” Jack gently mused, and tilted his head to lean it against Ianto's who had propped his chin on Jack's shoulder so that he could comfortably look out over the city, too. </span></p><p>“<span>Yeah,” he agreed softly, and couldn't help but press a kiss against the side of Jack's neck, suddenly overcome with emotion. At the same time, gripped by an almost overpowering yearning, Ianto's hands wandered down Jack's muscled chest and abs until he reached the Captain's belt. With nimble fingers, he made quick work of Jack's belt buckle and trouser button. The clanking of the belt being opened as well as the lowering of the zipper sounded unnaturally loud inside the otherwise silent cabin.</span></p><p>A gentle grin stretched Jack's lips that Ianto could feel when the immortal turned his head to kiss Ianto's cheek as he tilted his hips forward into Ianto's busy hands at the same time.</p><p>“<span>I love this side of you,” Jack breathed dreamily, and a mighty shudder ran through him when Ianto shoved his trousers down a bit, just enough that he could expose Jack's hard cock and arse to the cool air of the cabin's interior.</span></p><p>“<span>Out of my mind for doing this?” Ianto smirked sarcastically while he swiftly started working on his own trousers.</span></p><p>“<span>No,” Jack replied. “Wicked.”</span></p><p>Ianto grinned in smug satisfaction.</p><p>“<span>Lube's in my jacket pocket,” Jack added, his voice sounding business-like for a second.</span></p><p>“<span>Boyscout,” Ianto teased, but gladly searched Jack's jacket pockets for the small tube of lube.</span></p><p>Sliding the fingers of one hand between Jack's cheeks, he stopped abruptly.</p><p>“<span>Boyscout indeed,” Jack grinned. “Be prepared.”</span></p><p>Ianto had to force himself to hold back the moan that wanted to tumble from his lips as he sank two fingers into Jack's slick, already loosened hole. Just for the pleasure of it, he fucked Jack for a couple of moments with his fingers, loving the breathy moans his lover made, the demanding little pushes back onto Ianto's invading fingers for more, knowing that it wasn't enough, that they both needed more. Now.</p><p>“<span>Relax now,” Ianto finally crooned after he had covered his cock with lube. “You're in the unique position to get two of your favourite things for the price of one. I know, it's not a roof, but you have to be flexible.”</span></p><p>At that, Ianto suggestively rolled his hips forward, his slick cock slipping between Jack's cheeks. For a moment, both men enjoyed the contact, both moaning throatily, but, of course, this still wasn't enough. Demandingly, Jack pushed his ass back again, and, agreeing, Ianto finally guided his erection to Jack's stretched hole.</p><p>Loud, breathy and broken moans filled the inside of the cabin when Ianto finally sank deeply into Jack.</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hands to the rail,” Ianto ordered huskily while he desperately tried to calm down his raging arousal that had gone through the roof at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding his cock suddenly. “Legs apart.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>A-aye, Sir,” Jack replied breathily, and Ianto imagined, if he could, Jack would have given him a cheeky salute right now.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't though, since he obediently closed his hands firmly around the cabin's rail, and shuffled his legs apart as far as his trousers would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Ianto placed his hands onto Jack's hips to brace himself to draw back, and then push in for the first time. Both men panted heavily at that first slide back inside, the feeling so intimately familiar, but still exciting as if it were their first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging his fingers deeply into Jack's hips, Ianto set a slow, firm pace that allowed him to penetrate his lover so incredibly deep that it took both their breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ianto couldn't resist. He leaned back his upper body a bit so that he had an unhindered view between their bodies, right down to where his cock rocked into Jack's ass over and over. The sight was almost hypnotic, and quickly, he lost himself in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Enjoying the view?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto startled violently when Jack's smug sounding voice brought him back into the present. His gaze snapped up, but Jack still faced forward, head hanging low between his tightly drawn shoulders. An instinctive little frown appeared on Ianto's brow since he had no idea how Jack knew what he had been doing. And, granted, his brain capacity wasn't in the best of positions to think clearly about that right now anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Immensely,” he finally replied a little haltingly, and decided to punish Jack with an especially firm thrust that had the Captain moaning loudly. Must have hit his prostate, then.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Same goes for me,” Jack panted.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here it was again, the cheeky, smug undertone. Still puzzled, Ianto looked straight ahead, his thrusts actually faltering until he was only rocking into Jack's body gently. And there, he suddenly met Jack's grin in the reflection of the cabin windows. Realisation dawned on him; so that was how Jack had known which kind of view Ianto had been enjoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Welshman felt a grin twitch at the corners of his mouth as well, and soon, both men broke out into wide grins as Ianto resumed fucking into his partner with almost punishing strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held eye contact from that moment on, never wavering even as Ianto sped up his thrusts so that Jack was practically slammed into the unforgiving metal rail with every thrust inside his hungering body. Attempting to brace himself against the delicious forcefulness of Ianto's thrusts, his fingers tightened around the rail until his knuckles turned white. Otherwise though, Jack didn't seem to mind the rough handling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could have been five minutes or five hours of this heady torture, but eventually, Ianto felt his whole body seize and tingle in impending orgasm. With one last ounce of clarity, he reached around Jack to cup his straining erection in his hand to protect the cabin windows from a mess and himself from the embarrassing task of having to clean it up afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spastically, his grip tightened around Jack's cock as Ianto jerked into his lover for one last time, pouring himself deeply into him. Jack growled loudly, and tried to press back into Ianto as well as push forward into the firm grip of his hand at the same time as he, too, succumbed to a furious climax, trembling violently over his whole body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they later – their actions fortunately remaining undetected by the London Eye staff – returned into their hotel room, Ianto still felt pleasantly drowsy, but not just from the spectacular orgasm he had experienced high up above London. Jack's uncharacteristically romantic actions tonight, although Ianto himself wasn't the romantic type either, had made him almost deliriously happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in lingering bliss, he was just in the process of draping his coat and jacket over the next available chair when he stopped in his tracks. A puzzled frown dug itself between his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the bed, in-between scattered rose petals, lay a heart-shaped box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Jack gotten him chocolates? But why...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping a bit closer to be able to read the label of the box, but not too close in case the suspicious box was alien, and would suddenly start doing... something because Jack thought it was fun or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's eyes widened when he could finally make out the writing on top. The content of the box couldn't have been farther from chocolates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually startled when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Valentines heart Harkness-style,” Jack crooned into his ear, that endearingly annoying smug grin back in his voice. “You never know what you're gonna get.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the heart-shaped box containing little rolled up pieces of paper, each suggesting a kamasutra position to try out, Ianto burst out in giddy laughter, soon joined by Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This heart-shaped box is actually for real. I found it during my extensive research for all kinds of sex toys for this Advent Calendar. Much like Forrest Gump's chocolate box motto “You never know what you're gonna get”, with this box, you never know which kamasutra position you get that you can try out to spice up your love life or experience a Valentine's Day of a different kind for a change. Since I already had the deck of cards from Day 2, which works in a kind of similar prospect, I didn't want to dedicate a whole story to the kamasutra box. Nonetheless, I liked the idea so much that I wanted to have it turn up at least once. And which better occasion for that than Valentine's Day? Harkness-style, of course.^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto caught himself working a little quicker, his movements still meticulous, but nonetheless a little impatient now. It was late already, and the others had long gone home while Ianto put the last finishing touches on the Hub. Tidying up Jack's office desk a bit was the last task he had set himself for the day, and then he, too, would get his well-earned night off.</p><p><span>Apparently, his boss decided to call it a day </span><span><em>right</em></span> <span><em>now</em></span><span>, unfinished chores be damned, as he suddenly appeared behind Ianto, his warm body pressing close as his strong arms snaked around Ianto's torso to pull him flush against him as tight as possible. He moaned softly when Jack lowered his head, and hungrily started nibbling at Ianto's neck. The attention felt so good that Ianto didn't even think to tell Jack not to leave any hickeys visible above his collar.</span></p><p>
  <span>He breathed in deeply in contentment, and that was when </span>
  <span>
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span> scent hit Ianto's nostrils. Jack's scent.</span>
</p><p>Familiar but every time a thrill as if he smelled it for the first time.</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like anything he'd ever smelled before, and, if he thought about it now, it was what had probably sealed his fate – if only subconsciously – back on the night they'd caught Myfanwy together. Sure, the man looked good, ridiculously good, Ianto had known that before approaching him to con him for a job. And he'd known about Jack's – by Torchwood One's employees not very flatteringly regarded – reputation, but nothing had prepared Ianto for the strange, alluring, mouthwatering scent that hit him like a ton of bricks that night. It was that scent that, in the following months, had made it so hard for Ianto to concentrate on anything else in his new job, even caring for Lisa and finding a cure for her. Sometimes, when his whole being was unexpectedly </span>
  <span>
    <span>suffused</span>
  </span>
  <span> with that tempting scent yet again, he experienced moments when the only thing he wanted to do was throw Jack on his office desk and fuck him raw. These thoughts had shocked him back then, not at least because he wasn't such a man, having unfaithful thoughts about other people when he was in a relationship, but Jack's scent... He'd never been more aware of humankind's baser needs and origins, and the power those instinctual needs could have over the oh so evolved human.</span>
</p><p>But those times were long over, weren't they.</p><p>Now, the thought of having Jack right here on his desk wasn't shocking anymore but a delightful possibility. It was Ianto's right now, and it was a right he definitely planned to savour and take advantage of.</p><p>With Jack's scent clouding his senses, filling every single pore of him, Ianto let his instincts take over. Getting a hold of Jack, he turned them around swiftly so that he had Jack pressed against the hard edge of the desk. The Captain made a surprised, pleased noise in the back of his throat that was quietened by Ianto taking his mouth in a deep, messy kiss which had both of them moaning loudly. While their mouths were busy, Ianto's impatient hands made their way to the front of Jack's shirt, his eagerly trembling fingers making short if clumsy work of the shirt buttons. In the meantime, Jack was busily shoving his braces down his shoulders, then he got rid of his belt. Pausing for only a moment, Ianto drew back to divest himself of his suit jacket, for once throwing it to the side unmindful of where it landed, while Jack hastily tore the T-shirt he wore underneath his shirt over his head.</p><p>As soon as Jack's naked, toned torso was bared to Ianto's hungry gaze, the younger man dove in. While his hands explored Jack's soft skin and firm muscles, he buried his nose in the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling deeply.</p><p>Here, Jack smelt kind of like musky vanilla; a mouthwatering scent that was, to be honest, Ianto's favourite on Jack's body.</p><p>When he started lapping and sucking at the spot, he tasted a slight saltiness from the sweat that was breaking out all over Jack's heaving body. He drew back to gently blow over the wet spot, and he moaned when Jack's scent intensified; it always did when wet and, even better, in humid, warm air which was why Ianto loved being close to Jack's naked skin right after a shower.</p><p>Letting out a soft, impatient whine, Jack's demanding fingers tugged Ianto's shirt out of his trousers so that he could slip them underneath the fabric to encounter warm skin.</p><p>Suddenly needing more, much, much more, Ianto drew back, and in the blink of an eye, had Jack completely naked so that he could push him onto the surface of the desk. He had to ball his hands into fists to keep them from trembling violently at the delicious sight presented to him, to the sight of Jack Harkness spread out before him completely naked, breathing heavily, body gleaming with sweat, and his erect cock hard and flushed dark red already with need.</p><p>
  <span>Ianto dove back down, and licked, and sucked, and nibbled his way down Jack's chest, all the time breathing in through his nose deeply to get high on Jack's scent. It was so overpowering and exhilarating. Most of the time, he could already detect Jack's smell when the Captain sneaked into a room trying to creep up on Ianto, </span>
  <span>
    <span>inadvertently</span>
  </span>
  <span> giving himself away to his prey by his overpowering pheromones. But more than once, Ianto wondered why he seemed to be the only one that noticed the delectable smell, or, at least, why he seemed to be the only one that reacted so extremely to it. Not even Gwen, who'd never made a secret of her mad crush on Jack, had ever given any indication (and surely, she'd have said something to the others, asking questions about Jack's strange, beguiling scent; she simply couldn't help herself asking nosy questions) to being susceptible to it... Well, not that he </span>
  <span>
    <em>wanted</em>
  </span>
  <span> her to fawn any more over Jack than she already did. So it maybe was for the best if Ianto remained the only one so strongly affected by this asset of Jack's (apart from his charms and good looks which he was helpless against, too).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a soft, self-satisfied huff that caused Jack to shudder delightfully as the warm puff of air hit his right nipple spot on, Ianto turned back to the feast laid out before him. The nipple close to his face was already delightfully pebbled, so he lowered his head to close his mouth over the hard nub, drawing a throaty moan from Jack. Strangely, the area around Jack's nipples was also one of the spots on his body that emitted his scent much stronger than other parts. Ianto could understand his crotch, his armpits or even the crook of his neck, but this one was still a curiosity to Ianto. The skin around Jack's nipples smelt, despite the strength of the scent, kind of lighter, sweeter, but still unmistakably </span>
  <span>
    <em>Jack</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>To tease Jack a bit more, Ianto licked over Jack's nipple, and then blew onto it.</p><p>Arching his whole body blissfully in reaction, accompanied by a moan, Jack's arms flew up so that he could scrabble for purchase at the edge of the desk. As if through cotton wool, Ianto heard something clatter to the floor as well as the rustling of paper falling at Jack's movements; all his efforts tonight had been for naught, but, to be honest, he didn't care in that moment. The only thing that counted was having Jack underneath him, completely at his mercy and his to do with as he liked.</p><p>Basking in Jack's scent and his moans, Ianto worked his way down the Captain's body, licking and nibbling at golden skin and strong abs hidden beneath it. Finally, oh, finally, Ianto had reached his ultimate goal. Digging his fingers into Jack's hips, Ianto dragged the immortal to the edge of the desk so that he could rub his still clothed, aching cock against Jack's naked crotch. Jack's legs immediately wrapped tightly around Ianto's waist as soon as he was pressed close to him. Sticky pre-come started staining the fabric of Ianto's dress trousers, but he didn't care; the friction simply felt far too good for minding the mess.</p><p>But he rubbed their erections together for only a couple of moments longer. For once, getting off this way wasn't Ianto's goal.</p><p>
  <span>When he finally bend down over Jack's straining cock, the young man closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply Jack's musky, earthy scent which was the strongest here. Ianto practically felt his own arousal grow ex</span>
  <span>
    <span>ponentially.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he took Jack into his mouth, Ianto was so infused with arousal that he just knew that he wouldn't have to even touch himself to come eventually. His whole body was one aching, hypersensitive erogenous zone, it seemed, which was kindled into a blazing fire by Jack's scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Jack even deeper, inhaling through his nose, and held Jack's jerking hips pressed down to the desk's surface, his trembling thighs caging his head between them as Jack placed them over Ianto's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I-ianto,” Jack rasped, and buried one hand in Ianto's hair, not gripping tightly or forcing him down, just holding on to him. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Relax,” Ianto crooned as he let him slide from his mouth briefly. Freeing one hand, he slipped it between Jack's legs to gently knead and roll his balls between his fingers as he dove back down. Once more, Jack's scent and now his taste, too, hit Ianto like a ton of bricks so that he doubled his efforts to make both of them come.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His balls tightening in Ianto's grip, Jack suddenly arched his upper body almost completely off the desk. With a loud, throaty yell, he spend himself down Ianto's throat who was eagerly swallowing his lover's essence. And as predicted, being so engulfed by Jack was all it took for Ianto to tumble over the edge as he violently came into his pants like a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, Jack slumped back onto the desk, his legs slipping from Ianto's shoulders, and the Welshman let Jack's spend cock slide out of his mouth. Nudging the softening length playfully with his nose for one last time, Ianto reached one clumsy hand behind himself to grope for the office chair. Relieved, he fell back into it, and, leaning forward, pillowed his heavy head on Jack's right thigh. He closed his eyes, pleasantly drowsy with endorphins and Jack's scent so strong between his legs. Just for a few minutes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was jostled around suddenly, and he opened one disgruntled eye to see what Jack was doing. Propping himself up on his elbows, the Captain looked down at Ianto with a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Ianto met his gaze one-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Bed?” Jack asked, and sat up completely so that he could cushion Ianto's head in his lap.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmhm... Just a few minutes...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Ianto, Jack's fond smile grew into a grin, and as the Welshman slowly drifted off to sleep, Jack gently carded his fingers through his hair, watching over him for a while before he would, eventually, move them both to the sofa at the other end of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Orgasm Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<span>Oi, Harper!” Gwen cried and threw a fortune cookie packet at the doctor. “I'm talking to you.”</span></p><p>Disgruntled, Owen lowered the magazine he was reading in, glaring at Gwen.</p><p>“<span>And I'm reading,” he bit back, and pointedly raised the opened magazine high in front of his face.</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah, your stupid comics,” Gwen grumbled which caused Owen to lower the magazine once more with an incredulous look on his face.</span></p><p>“<span>Excuse me? Do you need glasses? This is a medical journal.”</span></p><p>“<span>Be nice, kids,” Jack suddenly admonished as he appeared behind Owen together with Ianto. Amicably, he squeezed Owen's shoulder. “Anything interesting happening in the medical world?”</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah,” the doctor answered sarcastically, “they're writing about you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Now you have my full attention, doctor. Spill.”</span></p><p>Like an excited puppy, Jack dragged over an office chair and straddled it backwards. Expectantly, he stared at his medical officer.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Owen cleared his throat. “They have this new study. Either offer a mouse something to eat or a button that will cause electro shocks that mimic the feeling of orgasm; the mouse almost always chooses the orgasm, even if it starves.”</p><p>Owen pointed the magazine at Jack with a sarcastically cocked eyebrow. “You, Harkness, are the mouse that would starve in favour of an orgasm.”</p><p>Jack blinked, mouth dropping open in shock, and he didn't know if he should laugh or splutter in affront. Then, the immortal sniffed proudly, and drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>“<span>I have fabulous self-control, doctor Harper. If I want, I can go without orgasms for ages.”</span></p><p>He steadfastly ignored the snort somewhere behind him that could only come from Ianto.</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, he climbed from his position on the office chair. “I'll prove it to you.”</p><p>“<span>Please don't. Save that for Tea Boy, I'm sure he's interested.” Owen frowned contemplatively. “Or probably not.”</span></p><p>He grinned when he practically felt Ianto's glowering stare piercing his back.</p><p>
  <span>Like lightning, Jack's slightly mad gaze suddenly zoomed in on Ianto who actually gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell-bent to prove that he could indeed control himself, the immortal marched up to Ianto to put his claim to the test right now. He grasped his lover's wrist, and wanted to drag him away, but, much to his disgruntled surprise, the Welshman stroppily braced himself against Jack's attempts. His face had turned beet-red with either anger or embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack!” he hissed, and Jack gradually came to the conclusion that it was anger.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising he had maybe gone a bit far in his enthusiasm, he let go of Ianto's wrist. “Alright, sorry. We'll settle that tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still red in the face, Ianto pursed his lips as he contemplated if he should let Jack test his endurance single-handed (literally) for a couple of days, he finally nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Jack gave a curt nod as well and marched away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoically, Ianto endured the teasing of his colleagues for the rest of the day until they finally went home for the night. He was rather disgruntled more than ever now, and was determined to teach Jack a lesson for his behaviour earlier today. Mind you, Ianto, no, all of them, were used to Jack's sometimes childish and/or flirty behaviour. He couldn't really say that the rest of them behaved exemplary all the time, but this time, Ianto had been really cross about Jack's sudden, misplaced over-eagerness. As a consequence, he decided to let him suffer tonight, and with that, give him exactly what he wanted: the chance to proof that he wasn't the mouse from Owen's experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had excellent self-control when it served the game or if really grave circumstances forced him to, but Ianto really doubted that Jack would endure a longer period of time without sex in whatever form if there was no real reason for him to deny himself – he had the time, a more or less comfortable place, and a willing lover or alternatively two perfectly working hands, so why should he forgoe his pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting in determination, Ianto entered Jack's office, and found his boss lounging in his office chair, apparently waiting for Ianto, and grinning smugly like the cat that got the canary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ready?” Jack smirked.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Cocking an unimpressed eyebrow, Ianto stemmed his hands into his hips. “What makes you think, Sir, that we're turning </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>this</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> into one of your little sex games?” he asked relentlessly. “Foregoing sex completely for a couple of days to prove Owen wrong would make more sense, don't you think?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Jack actually looked a tad alarmed, but the expression was gone so fast that Ianto wasn't sure if he had imagined it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You would punish yourself, too,” Jack countered like a shot, poker face firmly in place.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ianto's poker face was better. “I have two healthy, very skilful hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another grin brightened Jack's face, and in that moment, Ianto feared that he had lost that particular match. “True,” Jack answered, lowering his eyes seductively. “But not as skilled as my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto had to swallow, but rolled his eyes to safe face. He had to admit, much to his consternation, that Jack wasn't so wrong about that. But like hell would he say that out loud. According by the look on Jack's knowing face though, that wasn't really necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Ianto finally nodded. “Alright. I will play your game. But we're doing this by my rules.” He glared sternly at Jack who nodded gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay, then come on.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without any preamble, Ianto climbed down into Jack's quarters. The immortal hastened to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mutely, the two men disrobed until they finally stood facing each other in front of Jack's small bed, naked and half-hard already. Ianto cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Not what we're aiming for tonight, Sir,” he said sharply, and eyed Jack's awakening erection pointedly.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned sheepishly, but still stood unashamed and proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>On the bed.” Ianto nodded his chin in the direction of the bed.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obeying, Jack swiftly laid down on his back, holding Ianto's gaze the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pondering his options for a moment, swallowing down his slight nervousness over the very novel game he found himself thrown into, Ianto finally climbed onto the bed, too, kneeling next to Jack's prone body. Absent-mindedly, he started swirling his fingers all over Jack's body, feathery-light, enough to tease, but not really enough to satisfy. Soon, Jack started squirming under Ianto's touches, and no matter how teasing the touches were, his arousal nonetheless grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Ianto stopped what he was doing, one hand resting on Jack's chest. He looked around, his mind running itself ragged to form a plan. Finally, his gaze came to rest on Jack's old wardrobe. Determined, he left the bed again. On the bottom of the wardrobe stood a military chest which wasn't filled with uniforms and personal items like it had been in World War II but with personal items of a more, well, personal nature. Rummaging around in the chest, all the time feeling Jack's interested gaze burning his naked back, Ianto finally pulled out his price, and returned to the bed. Jack eyed the item clutched in his head with interest, craning his head to get a better viewing angle. When he finally managed to identify it, his eyes widened slightly, his pupils dilating in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With quick, deft movements, Ianto fastened the cock ring around Jack's penis tightly. The immortal groaned slightly in pain, part in arousal which only heightened the painful pressure as his erection filled with even more blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, Jack's wide, Ianto's sternly narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay,” he eventually said. “Now let's continue, shall we.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily, Jack nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Ianto set about caressing and touching Jack all over, his hands gliding over sculpted muscles and slippery skin, through dark golden curls and soft, tousled strands. The more Ianto touched Jack, the louder the Captain's frustrated moans got, the more he writhed under Ianto's hands until he was trashing beneath him in unsatisfied arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours to Jack, Ianto finally took his hands away, leaving his whole body tingling with need and painful pressure, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he forgot all the sensations of his protesting body when Ianto bend down to kiss him deeply. The young man blanketed him with his body, the delicious weight pressing Jack down into the mattress only heightening his arousal. In a swift, sudden move though, Ianto rolled them both around so that Jack was now the one on top. Kissing for a while longer, Ianto eventually pulled back from the kiss, and gently but in an unmistakably demanding gesture, pushed Jack's head down towards his own straining erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Do your worst,” Ianto growled throatily, and buried his fingers tightly in Jack's hair.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning, Jack set to his task of pleasuring his lover like he had demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto moaned and writhed under Jack when the immortal licked and sucked his cock expertly, and when he swallowed him down in one go, Ianto cried out sharply, his fingers tightening in Jack's hair almost to the point of pain. His hips snapped up reflexively to bury himself even deeper in Jack's throat. His lover choked on the intrusion for a split-second before he completely relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed around Ianto. The feeling was incredible, and it had the young man sobbing with need. Ianto's trembling hands wandered to Jack's jaw and throat, for a second being able to feel the outline of his own cock deep in Jack's throat – he almost came on the spot at the feeling –, to push him away, even if it was so, so difficult to give that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>E-enough,” he stammered breathlessly, and met Jack's questing eyes. “Take m-me, Jack.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pupils dilating even more, Jack nodded, and let Ianto's length slip from his mouth with an almost obscene noise, the sight almost Ianto's undoing. While Jack fumbled for the lube, Ianto struggled up and loosened the clasp of the cock ring. The black leather and metal construction fell to the mattress with a soft clanking noise, and Jack let go of the bottle of lube as his whole body trembled in relief off the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Don't you dare come,” Ianto warned strictly, and demandingly spread his legs for Jack to settle between them. “You will fuck me now until I come, but </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>you</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> won't come, is that clear?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivering, Jack nodded. Unsteady hands picked up the bottle again to messily prepare them both, and when he finally slid into Ianto painstakingly slow, both men let out long, loud moans. Ianto sucked in deep breaths to adapt to Jack's length filling him out so completely. Jack on the other hand was poised motionlessly over Ianto. His fingers were clawing into Ianto's thighs while he trembled over his whole body with sweat breaking out on his skin as he desperately tried not to give into the deep-seated urge to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's thrusts, when he eventually dared to move, were deep and slow, and he was hitting Ianto's prostate expertly with every other thrust. Groaning and panting, Ianto reached out to cling to Jack for dear life, and he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist so he could pull his lover even deeper inside his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh Ianto,” Jack whined suddenly, and Ianto felt the muscles under his fingers tighten in a tell-tale sign of impending orgasm. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Don't you dare come,” he panted, “If you do, we'll end this immediately, and you won't touch me again for a whole week!”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning in frustration, Jack nodded shakily though, and gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he concentrated on fucking his lover while reining in his own arousal at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto felt the tell-tale tingling start in his groin that heralded a spectacular orgasm. Tightening his shaking hands into fists on Jack's back, and equally tightening the hold of his legs around Jack's waist, Ianto arched his back and let go. He cried out brokenly when pleasure rushed through him, his thighs trembling violently, the muscles of his arse spasming around Jack's erection while the rest of his body froze for a split-second. A feeling of burning pain pierced the fog of arousal when Jack dug his fingers deeply into the flesh of Ianto's hips as the Captain's cock was gripped in a rippling, vice-like hold, and he tried not to come with all his might; it catapulted Ianto back into the here and now. Wide-eyed, he stared up at Jack while the lingering dregs of arousal still coursed through his body. The picture of his lover struggling so hard not to come was beautiful, the sight of his perfect body trembling all over with the strain, his golden skin glistening with sweat, his eyes squeezed tightly shut; he would remember this sight for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Ianto's shaking hand on Jack's cheek brought the immortal back into the here and now. His eyes flew open, and he met Ianto's soft gaze and gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Come here,” Ianto whispered, and exerted gentle pressure to pull Jack down to blanket his own bone-weary body. When Jack laid down on him, exhausted and shaking like a leaf, he was still rock-hard and deeply buried inside Ianto, his length probably a brutally dark-red and swollen with blood to bursting. Painfully gentle, Ianto kissed his sweaty temple. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You did so good,” he crooned, caressing Jack's slick back, and carding the fingers of his other hand through Jack's wet hair. Ianto continued whispering soothing nonsense into Jack's ear until his lover's erratic breathing had lessened, his whole body calming down gradually, and the shaking subsiding.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Sleep now,” Ianto breathed, and shifted slightly to get both of them more comfortable. Jack's cock shifting inside his body was sending a weak, pleasant spike of pleasure through Ianto's body which did nothing to really arouse him though. It was just a nice, comforting feeling to have his lover still lodged inside of him so impossibly deep without the rush of chasing an orgasm. The intimacy of that feeling was almost much better than climaxing.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>We'll repeat this tomorrow night. And the day after tomorrow, too,” Ianto softly explained into the silence when all that could be heard was their by now steady breathing, a slight questioning lilt to his voice.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes,” Jack answered, his voice slurring with exhaustion, but with a determined firmness to it.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack's temple and nodded. He didn't know what drove Jack to proof himself like that, but tonight had been intense for them both, but especially for Jack, of course. To be honest, Ianto had never seen him so vulnerable. At least not in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Jack wanted to continue, then that was his decision which he would support. Surely it wasn't Owen the immortal needed to proof something to. Maybe to himself. Maybe Owen's comments had hit Jack harder than Ianto thought. Jack didn't need to proof something to Ianto though. Ianto knew that there was so much more to Jack than the impossible flirt who loved sex. There probably wasn't a human being in all of time and space who was so much more than what first impressions suggested than Jack was. Maybe once in a while, his lover needed to remind himself of that, fighting against his self-built image. If so, Ianto would do everything he could to support Jack in whatever decision he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if someone ever did this experiment. I only know it from the movie “IQ” with Tim Robbins and Meg Ryan, and somehow, I had to think of Jack when watching the movie last time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sleepy Morning Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday, Nadine! This chapter is for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sluggishly, Ianto broke through the foggy surface of deep sleep. Pleasant warmth hit his face, and bright light blinded him behind his closed eye lids. He needed a moment to realise that it had to be sunshine, not any kind of artificial light. Further, this must mean that he had at least managed a couple of hours sleep. And in his own bed at that.</p><p>
  <span>Last night, he had been almost nauseous with exhaustion even though it had been his free weekend. The Rift didn't care about such trivialities like free days though, and so, Jack and he had been forced to join the rest of the team to </span>
  <span>
    <span>contain</span>
  </span>
  <span> the repercussions of a major Rift spike yesterday. Actually, he couldn't really remember a lot of what had happened nor did he recall how he had found his way into his bed. </span>
</p><p>Only then did he realise that warmth wasn't only hitting his face but that another heavenly warmth heated his back; the breathing kind of warmth. The kind of warmth that was in the process of pressing soothing, playful kisses to his naked shoulder and the back of his neck, he only noticed now.</p><p>Eventually, Ianto managed to force his tired limbs into obedience and rolled around. His breath stopped for a split-second when he took in the picture that greeted him; soft skin that shone like liquid bronze in the sunlight streaming through the slits in the blinds, strong muscles sculpted to perfection shifting enticingly under that golden skin with every small move, and gentle yet wickedly gleaming eyes meeting his, their normally blue-grey colour now a blue-tinted mercury with the sun shining into them.</p><p>“<span>Good morning,” Jack smiled, and reached out to gently caress Ianto's cheek.</span></p><p>“<span>Mornin',” he croaked, his voice rough with lingering sleep. Ianto sighed softly, and closed his eyes </span><span><span>as he relaxed into Jack's touch.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>“<span>You okay?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmhm,” Ianto replied with another sigh as he felt himself becoming boneless at Jack's gentle caresses, at the soothing quality of his scent in his nose.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually mewled softly when Jack took a step further and now started in earnest to pepper Ianto's whole body with gentle licks and bites, soothing kisses and tender touches. He was still tired like hell, and maybe the strain of morning sex would only add to his fatigue, but Jack's hands and mouth on him felt so good, so relaxing that soon, he was a boneless puddle of aroused goo under the immortal's ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly clever twist of Jack's hands on Ianto's body had the Welshman arching into his lover's touch, his eyes closed in bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Your skin looks like silver in the sunshine,” Jack whispered against the skin of Ianto's stomach, his voice rough with need.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto registered that comment with only a relaxed-sounding noise deep in his throat, and once more pushed said skin closer to Jack's enticing lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting the hint, Jack proceeded with what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack manhandled Ianto's sluggish body onto his stomach so that he could continue his thorough kisses and caresses on Ianto's backside, too. The young man sighed into the pillow as Jack worked his way down until he soon reached his cheeks. Lazily, Ianto spread his legs demandingly which earned him a chuckle from Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But without commenting, Jack playfully nipped and licked a random pattern across Ianto's ass, eventually working his way towards his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto stifled a muffled cry in his pillow when Jack's wicked tongue finally penetrated him. Instinctively, he spread his legs even wider to give Jack more access, and he trembled over his whole body the more effort Jack put into his ministrations. But it wasn't enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Ianto turned his head. “Jack,” he panted. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay,” Jack murmured against Ianto's skin, pressing a quick kiss against Ianto's quivering entrance before he pulled back to sit up. Groping for the lube, Jack quickly slathered his cock with the sticky gel, and blanketed Ianto with his body.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Welshman groaned as Jack slowly penetrated him, gently rocking into him to the hilt centimetre for agonisingly slow centimetre. His fingers clawed deeply into the sheets to anchor himself as Jack's rock-hard erection forced him open. His eyes fell closed in pure bliss at the fulfilling feeling. Propping his elbows left and right from Ianto's shoulders, Jack reached forward to pry Ianto's fingers lose from the sheets to entwine them with each other while he gently rocked and circled his hips to lazily fuck his sleepy lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One part of his body urged Ianto for more, that these gentle motions weren't enough to satisfy him, but another part of him knew that they were just right in this moment. Jack's deep, slow thrusts so deep into his body were incredibly relaxing, every limb turned boneless and heavy the more pleasure washed through Ianto's every pore. His breathing quickened as Jack's cock suddenly bumped into his prostate at just the right angle, and he instinctively pushed back for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally came, he was swept away on a gentle wave of pleasure that poured into every nook and cranny of his whole being. A gentle sigh tumbled over Ianto's lips at the feeling of Jack coming, too, spilling himself deep inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slumping over Ianto's sluggish form, Jack buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, and for a few long moments, the two men stayed like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack carefully pulled out though, and flopped to the side. Ianto leaned into his touch when Jack reached up a heavy hand to card his fingers through Ianto's dishevelled hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>'M awake now,” the Welshman mumbled, and curled up under the sheets comfortably. Jack's arms came around him immediately, and Jack's heated body plastered itself around Ianto's form.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Jack chuckling sounded close to his ear. “See,” the Captain's voice rumbled, and it actually sounded rather smug, “I know how to wake you up in the most effective way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Could get used to that,” Ianto replied with a soft chuckle of his own, and closed his eyes, his body getting heavy with complete satisfaction.</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have fallen asleep again – contrary to his words – because Ianto startled in surprise when the bed lurched to one side all of a sudden in a very Jack-like, exuberant fashion. He hadn't even noticed the Captain leaving the bed at all earlier. All he remembered were Jack's strong arms around his sated body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of breakfast invaded his nostrils which caused the Welshman to open one eye in interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin tugged at his lips when he saw Jack sitting next to him in bed, holding a tray with various plates, glasses and mugs perched on his outstretched legs, wearing a proud, eager smile and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still chuckling, Ianto struggled up, careful not to jostle the bed too much and spill their breakfast. In the middle of settling back against the headboard next to Jack, he froze as his gaze fell onto the breakfast tray. His eyes widened comically, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief, but then he burst out into snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>How did you manage </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>?” he giggled. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a proud father, Jack waved his hand in a flourish over the two plates with penis-shaped pancakes, decorated with fat, juicy strawberries (Ianto was pretty sure he hadn't any strawberries in, but trust Jack to be inventive when he wanted to). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh Ianto,” Jack grinned and winked cheekily at Ianto, “the amazing possibilities of the world wide web.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulsively, Jack craned his neck to press a quick kiss to the corner of Ianto's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And now tug in before breakfast gets cold.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled and picked up a fork. “Yes, Jack, I'll eat my penis pancakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And if you're very good,” Jack smiled, a naughty gleam in his eyes, “then you'll get the real thing later.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting off a piece with his fork and piercing a strawberry, Ianto returned the wicked expression with one of his own. “Can't wait, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aphrodisiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very moment she stepped into the warm, stuffy pub, she felt it. And it took her breath away for a moment.</p><p>Jenna froze in the door for a split-second, and gasped as she took in the almost overwhelming intensity that rolled over her. She hadn't thought to encounter someone like that tonight. And here of all places.</p><p>Quickly, she let her gaze roam through the crowded pub, taking in the people laughing and drinking together. Most of them were nothing remarkable.</p><p>But then, she took in a deep breath and concentrated. Her hand went around the ring she wore. She blinked, closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Jenna saw the world with completely different eyes.</p><p>
  <span>The first time this had happened – back when she'd been a teenager, and her nan had told her an incredible story about being a fucking </span>
  <span>
    <em>alien</em>
  </span>
  <span> stranded here on Earth, and about this ring that had been in the possession of her side of the family for ages –, Jenna had been overwhelmed, completely frightened even. It had been hard enough to stomach the fact that she was part alien (even if she had never noticed any difference between her and other people). But what this ring could do was incredible. It seemed that it was some kind of fun gadget or something – or actually a sex toy, as Jenna had figured out –, and it showed her people's aura.</span>
</p><p>Not the boring kind of being good or evil. No. It showed her people's passions. Their inner fire. The more passionate a person was, the brighter their aura burned around them like a whole-body halo.</p><p>Most people were average, they were nothing exciting. No matter how passionate they claimed to be themselves, Jenna could see the truth. Because most people's aura was like a steadily glowing, low-banked fire. Sometimes, it flared up shortly, so as if a new log had been thrown into the glowing coals, but the rising sparks quickly settled again. And when the daily grind set in at some point in their lives or old age, that fire visibly died down right before Jenna's eyes.</p><p>So, she was always looking for interesting people. Sometimes, it was like a kick for her finding these extraordinary persons since the stronger their passions were, the stronger it affected her. It was like a sex drug. Sometimes, if she me the right people, it was even better than an actual orgasm.</p><p>She'd once thought that maybe people working in the sex business must have brighter burning auras, but no luck when she'd met a few. It was their job, even if they happened to like sex. So, most of the time, they weren't any more interesting than your average guy from next door. They sparkled brightly for a moment, like a sparkler or when, back in her chemistry lessons, the teacher had once burned magnesium – a blindingly bright flame had appeared, but it was gone almost in an instant again.</p><p>But when she now let her gaze wander around the room over all these gently smouldering embers, she was immediately drawn to two men at the bar. Their auras almost blinded her, and swept her off her feet. It had been them whose auras she had felt the moment she set foot in here.</p><p>Unconsciously, Jenna licked her lips. They were so beautiful, and the light and warmth of their auras felt so good on her skin, spreading through her whole body even from a distance.</p><p>Determined, she made her way over to them, placing herself strategically right next to the younger man who seemed somehow familiar to her.</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hey,” she said with a flirty smile, trying to get the two fascinating men's attention without any preamble.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, the younger man turned to her, blinking, and the older one leaned forward so he could peek around his partner at her. An equally flirty smile brightened his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hey,” he replied.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'm Jenna.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men exchanged a glance in silent conversation that spoke of great familiarity before the older man replied, “This is Ianto, I'm Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I've seen you before, haven't I?” she addressed the dark-haired man without beating around the bush. “Down at the bay near the Tourist Information Office. It's been a while, I believe.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto shrugged with a small smile. “Yeah, could be,” he answered, “I work there.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>I almost didn't recognise you.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Ianto frowned at th</span>
  <span>
    <span>at. “I haven't really changed since I returned to Cardiff two years ago.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She chuckled at that. “Oh yes, you ha</span>
  </span>
  <span>ve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly leaning in to the puzzled man, she whispered in his ear, just loud enough that his partner could hear her as well, “It may sound crazy,</span>
  <span>
    <span> but I can read auras. And yours has changed immensely.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Suddenly, Jack was at Jenna's other side in the blink of an eye, an interested, charming grin plastered to his face. The look was irresistible, but nonetheless, every single warning bell rang inside her at what she could read in his aura. There was something dangerous all of a sudden, something fiercely protective which wasn't all for the sake of Ianto's well-being. “Re</span>
  </span>
  <span>ally?” he asked, his smile turning shark-like all of a sudden. “Sounds interesting. Why don't you tell us more.”</span>
</p><p>Smiling, Jenna nodded and started to tell them a bit more, but at the same time nothing too concrete, staying mysterious. She didn't say anything about her ring because she sensed that those two somehow knew more about these kind of things. Therefore, she had to be wary here. And hadn't her nan once told her to be careful when going down to the Bay because down at the water was Torchwood? Chasing aliens they deemed dangerous for the Earth? But she'd never been one to shy away from anything. On the contrary. The risk she was taking here by even talking to these two was thrilling.</p><p>
  <span>“<span>How does that work?” Jack probed deeper. “Can you see if someone is good or evil?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She smirked. “No. I see the really interesting things like the fire within. The passion in people. You </span>
  </span>
  <span>for example,” she said, and held Jack's piercing gaze, “you are like a supernova. You shine so brightly every second of your life, even now when you don't do anything. And you don't try to hide it. Everybody you meet basks in your warmth and your passion and your brightness. They're all drawn to you, even if they can't explain it.”</span>
</p><p>Jack chuckled at that, clearly impressed and flattered in a smug way (since, of course, that man knew the effect he had on people).</p><p>A small noise that sounded like a combination of resigned protest as well as aborted jealousy caused her to turn to Ianto.</p><p>“<span>But you're the kind that's always been this way,” she continued, still addressing Jack, but holding Ianto's intense gaze. “And you always will, drawing people in, loving life.” Then, her attention clearly shifted even though she still held Ianto's gaze. </span></p><p>“<span>But you,” she breathed huskily. “When I saw you back then, I noticed you because you were sweet to look at, still are, of course,” at that, Ianto blushed fiercely against his will, causing Jack and Jenna to laugh fondly, “your aura was interesting because it was hidden.” </span></p><p>She smiled at him as Ianto frowned at that, clearly not understanding. “It was so different from other people's; dark, dark red, just a small ember hidden deep inside of you, but pulsing so strongly. It didn't even show outside of your body by spreading around your silhouette, just sitting deep in your core...” At that, she reached out to boldly place her hand onto Ianto's chest right over his heart in a startlingly intimate way. By now, Jack had left his menacing position right next to her to instead shuffle closer between them, the three of them now forming a close circle at the bar.</p><p>“<span>What's that mean?” Jack asked the question Ianto couldn't seem to voice. </span></p><p>“<span>It's nothing bad,” she assured, still looking Ianto deeply in the eye, “just unusual. Unusual but exciting. That means you're one of those people that have so much fire and passion hidden inside of them, but they don't let all that raw power loose. And that's why I almost didn't recognise you.”</span></p><p>She threw Jack an amused grin. “I get the feeling that you are responsible for that change.”</p><p>Jack cocked his head. “Why? How did Ianto's aura change?”</p><p>
  <span>Another, mysterious grin tugged at her lips. “Now, his aura is like an inferno. You, Jack, your whole being shines with that steady, bright, golden light, illuminating every dark corner, but Ianto...” She sighed softly. “There are flames crackling and licking around his whole being, bright hot and fiercely red; a blaze that has broken out of him, set his hidden, restraint passions free, constantly changing and moving. It's exciting, but it also makes you rather hard to read.” She cocked an eyebrow at Ianto. “With Jack here, you know what you get, what with his charming smiles and good looks, but </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span> have so many hidden depths, so much fire you simply wouldn't expect when people look at you, all proper and serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grunted approvingly, a grin slowly pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Spot on. That's Ianto Jones through and through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto threw Jack a quick glare, but then focussed on Jenna again, nonetheless clearly fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at his disgruntled pout, but then gifted him an honest, fiery smile. “I want to see this fire burn even brighter, Ianto,” she whispered roughly, holding his gaze captured. “I want to see it explode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the choked noise both of them made involuntarily, and instead pulled a small phial from her pocket. It contained a blue-tinted liquid with a slightly iridescent shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Jack's eyes widened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ah, I see you know what this is?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah. But it's been ages since I've seen one of those.” The older man swallowed, eyes fixed firmly onto the phial in her hand before he looked at her questioningly. “Where did you get that?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna gently shook her head, smiling. “I have my sources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He scoffed. “I've got my sources, too, but not for something like </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ehm, excuse me,” Ianto pointedly cleared his throat. “What's that?” </span></span>
</p><p>“<span>Alien aphrodisiac,” Jack explained promptly without taking his eyes from the nondescript phial. “Very subtle and non-invasive, but ve</span><span><span>ry strong.”</span></span></p><p>
  <span>Ianto cocked an eyebrow, looking as if he wasn't sure what to make of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking a suggestive eyebrow of her own, Jenna shoved the phial over to the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I want you to have it,” she declared.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tilted his head, a suspicious frown marring his brow. “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>But I want to watch.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suspicious, dark expression that had appeared briefly vanished from the older man's face to make way for a very lewd grin. “Oh, if so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna returned Jack's grin, and then looked at Ianto. The Welshman looked intrigued, his gaze fixed firmly onto the phial in front of them, but there was something else, something in his aura which was confirmed by the little frown on his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but chuckle knowingly, and leaned closer to him conspiratorially. “I've seen your jealousy, too, Ianto,” she purred, and grinned in delight when he promptly blushed. “Let's not kid ourselves, I think we all know that you don't want to share him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I love when you're jealous,” Jack rumbled into Ianto's ear, pressing closer to him, and throwing an arm around the Welshman's shoulders.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Jenna when she placed one hand on his forearm comfortingly. “It's part of that wild fire inside of you, and jealousy has a hue of red all on its own. It's so obvious to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his lips together, Ianto gnashed his teeth audibly, evading both of their eyes. Eventually though, he straightened his spine proudly, and snatched up the phial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Let's go.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna and Jack grinned at each other over Ianto's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't far to Ianto's flat, but as eager as the three of them were, it seemed like an eternity until the front door fell shut behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed them down the dark corridor, nobody bothering to turn on the lights since there was enough light from the street lamps falling through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stood in the neat bedroom, Ianto quickly turning on the bedside lamp, Jack whirled around to her with a flourish, and pointed at the comfortable looking chair in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Be our guest,” he grinned, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, he descended on Ianto for a passionate kiss. While she settled down in the chair, loosing a few articles of clothing along the way, she held her eyes firmly fixed on to the two men. The first couple of seconds, Ianto was clearly reluctant, obviously new to having a third party with them during sex, even if that third party would do nothing else but watch. But she saw his stubborn streak flare hotly in his aura, and he pulled back from Jack to hold up the phial between them, gritting his teeth determinedly. Jack smiled fondly at him and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, Ianto uncorked to phial to take a sip. Then, Jack drank the other half of the liquid. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eagerly, Jenna sat forward, and watched them like a hawk. She recognised the exact moment when the aphrodisiac unfurled its effects. It was visible in their bodies; even despite the gloomy light of the bedside lamp, she saw their pupils </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>dilate</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, heard their breathing speed up. But the more noticeable signs came from their auras. They slowly flickered even brighter, like a building fire. Oh, when things turned more heated in a couple of moments, the sight of them would be irresistibly delicious. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jenna slipped one button at a time through their holes, lazily opening her blouse, then popping the button on her jeans, all the while watching the two men. By now, overcome with the effect of the aphrodisiac, Ianto seemed to have shed all of his inhibitions, and had completely forgotten her presence judging by the way he suddenly threw himself at Jack with a brightly burning passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothes flew left and right, and when the two men were finally naked, tumbling onto the bed together, Jenna had to hold in a moan. They were so incredibly breathtaking, especially together. Eagerly, she let her hungry gaze wander over pale and golden skin, over firm muscles, their shifting and flexing throwing enticing contrasts in the lamp light. Much to her surprise (or maybe, not so much, really), after the two playfully wrestled around on the bed for a while, kissing and groping each other, Ianto came out on top. His neat appearance was shattered to pieces for good now. His dark hair was dishevelled from Jack's fingers running through it, his eyes were wide, pupils dilated with burning lust as he knelt between Jack's willingly spread legs. His narrow chest was heaving as he gulped in precious breath, limbs trembling as sweat broke out all over his body. She knew how he felt; that aphrodisiac was strong and so intoxicating that it could be overwhelming the first time even though it was so subtle and unobtrusive at the same time that you hardly knew you've taken something. It simply felt like a natural extension of your own arousal which made it so precious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes held fast to each other for a few intense seconds as time seemed to stand still around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell burst like a bubble when Jack reached out to pull Ianto into another dirty kiss, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover's waist. A fire engulfed their auras that shone like a super-nova when they came together. With one hand, Ianto clumsily reached over to the night desk to scrabble for the tube of lube that lay there. His hands trembling, Ianto quickly prepared Jack with jerky moves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna recognised the exact moment when Ianto thrust into Jack; a sharp spike of burning energy flared before her eyes where their bodies joined so intimately. She felt the relief to finally slake their building need for each other, felt the smouldering arousal running through their bodies, but she also felt the deep affection and even love between them – a fact they probably wouldn't admit to themselves least of all to each other as far as she could assess them. Stupid men. The love they were emitting was something so beautiful and warm that it filled her whole heart with happiness. Every cell of her body was being infused with the blinding feeling of tingling ecstasy which was equally as strong as the love she felt from them. These strong waves of lust rolling off of them aroused her even more than the sight of two incredibly attractive men having passionate sex right before her eyes. Instinctively, her hand slipped down into her underwear to touch herself. Just a bit, just gentle caresses. More wasn't necessary because the feelings Jack and Ianto were emitting and crashing into her like a wave at the beach were so strong, infusing her every cell, that she knew she could come completely untouched if she wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Shivering with prickling arousal, Jenna relaxed back into her chair, her eyes widening as she watched the young Welshman thrust into his lover over and over with a passionate abandon that confirmed her earlier assumption about the hidden, smouldering depths of Ianto's very complicated, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>alluring</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> character. With each impact of their bodies, each forceful slap of flesh meeting flesh, sparkling energy exploded between the two men. Gradually, their auras burned brighter. Jack's shone so bright that it almost blinded her. But when Ianto eventually came, his aura exploded uncontrollably like a super-nova, bright in some places, a deep red in others. His energy especially hit her like a ton of bricks, and their overpowering emotions were enough to indeed catapult her into a spectacular orgasm completely untouched.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumped back, and through slitted eyes watched Jack and Ianto collapse on the bed in a tangle of tired limbs. The loud breathing of three persons was the only sound in the room for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jenna forced her sluggish limbs into action. Buttoning her trousers and her rumpled blouse again, she rose on unsteady legs to go over to the two tired men laying entangled on the bed. Smiling, she bend down to kiss both of them, the first real contact they had all evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure.” She winked at them. “Maybe one day, we can repeat this</span></span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men chuckled softly, and she felt their eyes on her until she'd left the room. With a lazy swing of her hips, Jenna made her way through Ianto's dark flat to the front door. As she let herself out, her thoughts returned to the two men she had just left, imagining them turning to each other to kiss lazily before they curled around each other, exhausted and groggy with lingering pleasure, and then fell into a deep, sated sleep. She didn't know if she would ever see them again, but the thought was alluring, and either way, she wished them all the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>End</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Are we on for tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A small, secret smile made it onto Ianto's face as he quickly replied to</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> Jack's Hub intern instant message that had suddenly popped up on his screen.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Of course</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, he typed back, and tried to school his features back into a neutral expression.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>What's that mean?” Owen suddenly asked, and Ianto, much to his annoyance, startled violently when the medic spoke so unexpectedly, and leaned over Ianto's shoulder to stare at the screen.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Did anybody ever tell you it's rude up to illegal to read other people's correspondence?”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen snorted. “This isn't correspondence, this is your little sex messages with Harkness. And if I think about it now, I really don't want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Then why did you ask?” Ianto cocked a sarcastic eyebrow.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Don't know,” the medic moaned. “I deeply regret it now.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>We think it's sweet,” Gwen threw in all of a sudden.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto turned around to look at his two female colleagues who stood a bit away, looking like giggling school girls, even mature, sensible Tosh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>What's sweet?”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto pressed his lips together unhappily when Jack suddenly emerged from his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>You and Ianto writing IM's,” Tosh supplied.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Yeah, what's it mean, </span></span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Are we on for tonight?</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto opened his mouth to reprimand Gwen for her nosiness, but Jack was faster. Planting himself next to Ianto, casually leaning against the Welshman's desk, Jack grinned charmingly at his employees. “It's Creative Tuesday,” he explained quite proudly. “We're doing this now every week. One of us has to surprise the other with something fancy or creative. Toys, a new position or a new place. Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen snorted sarcastically, even if he was as red in the face as the rest of his co-workers. “And here I thought every day was Creative Day with you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Although Ianto was still slightly disgruntled about this morning, he couldn't deny that he was excited about tonight. And he was glad that it was Jack's turn this week. With the Captain's turn, Ianto could be sure that Jack came up with something incredibly exciting whereas Ianto started to worry what he should procure every other week for a man like Jack. So far, Jack hadn't complained, and he certainly wouldn't, but they weren't at this game for very long yet, after all, and Ianto didn't want to appear boring to Jack when he couldn't come up with any outrageous ideas any more. Sure, the stopwatch game had been his idea, but someone like Jack, who must have seen and done practically </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>everything</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> sexual-wise, would surely get bored someday with Ianto and his quaint little 21</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>st</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> century ideas...</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was something he could worry about tomorrow. Tonight, he would enjoy what Jack had come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found his lover down in his quarters like they had agreed on. His quick gaze flitted through the room and over Jack's person, checking if he could spot a hint about tonight's game. He found nothing though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couthly sat on the edge of his bed, and returned Ianto's expectant gaze calmly. He wasn't even naked yet. Ianto's curious excitement almost sky-rocketed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto cocked an eyebrow in impatience to which Jack simply grinned insolently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Ianto stew for a moment longer before he finally rose from the bed. And there, Ianto saw that something had lain behind Jack on the bed. A cloth-covered lump so that the item nonetheless was still hidden to Ianto's curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a theatrical flourish, Jack suddenly picked up the edge of the cloth and whipped it away, revealing the item underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>It was a... Ianto cocked his head. It looked like a fancy, futuristic glove. Fortunately nothing like the damned Risen Mitten that had rather looked like a medieval knight's glove. Instead, it looked... Ianto racked his brain... Yeah, it looked like this ribbon device thingy the bad guys in that 90s </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Stargate</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> movie had...</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I found it in the 1970s,” Jack explained, briefly drawing Ianto's rapt attention away from the glove. A cheeky grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. “I recognised it immediately, and decided to convert it to my personal use.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fondly, Ianto rolled his eyes even if his fascinated gaze was once more drawn to the device. “It doesn't work like that, Jack. And I will have to confiscate it afterwards to deposit it in the Archives where it belongs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Jack pouted at that, but then grinned. “Well, at least you want to confiscate it </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>afterwards</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, not before.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Ianto cocked a bone-dry eyebrow. “My sense of duty is not </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>that</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> developed.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Good man,” Jack grinned brightly. “And at least you'll know where it is so that we can use it again if we want.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Ianto nodded curtly, but then took a step closer to the metallic-shining object, swallowing heavily. “And... and what does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Basically,” Jack explained while watching Ianto's reactions like a hawk, “it's a vibrator glove.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Ianto's by now feverishly wide eyes flitted over to Jack and back to the device again. An involuntary shudder ran through the young man. “O-okay,” he stated, and, without even noticing it, his hands wandered up to his neck to loosen his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Jack didn't say anything, but mutely followed Ianto's example by taking off his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both of them finally naked, Jack picked up the glove, and nodded his chin at the bed. Obediently, Ianto laid down on his back, goosebumps of excitement breaking out all over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack settled down next to him on the mattress, and slipped the device's metal caps over his fingertips and the fastenings around his wrist. As if on its own, it suddenly whirred to life, startling Ianto slightly. A blueish light at the button in the middle of the palm started glowing, and a soft whirring noise could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Is that...”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned madly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demonstrating the device's functions, he reached out and gently touched Ianto's thigh. The Welshman flinched in surprise at the rather pleasant feeling of soft vibrations caressing his skin like a massager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Feels nice,” he stated, and briefly met Jack's eyes.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>It does, yeah,” the Captain smiled, and slowly let his hand wander a bit higher on Ianto's leg. “And it will feel even nicer.” </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing coming faster in anticipation, Ianto sunk back into the pillow, and watched Jack through slitted eyes while he simply enjoyed the nice, relaxing sensations. The vibrations almost turned him a bit sleepy, but when Jack suddenly touched the tip of one finger to one of Ianto's nipples, the younger man was wide awake again. He gasped as a sharp spike of something like pleasure, even too much pleasure, flashed through his nerve endings. Fortunately, Jack noticed that the stimulation was too much, so he moved his hand away from Ianto's nipple, and let his hand wander all over Ianto's body instead, sometimes pressing firmer, sometimes only gliding over Ianto's skin with feather-light touches. Jack's ministrations elicited all kinds of reactions from Ianto that basically fell into the category of “moaning”, “panting”, and “urging closer to Jack's touch”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's whole body trembled in feverish anticipation when Jack finally turned his attentions on Ianto's neither regions. He flinched when Jack touched his balls, desperately trying to hold back a giggle at the ticklish sensation. But when his lover applied more pressure, the ticklish feeling turned into smouldering need. Blinding pleasure rushed through Ianto when Jack touched his cock, enclosing the shaft in his whole fist. Ianto screamed, the vibrations all around his cock sending sharp arousal through his body. When Jack loosened his grip somewhat not to overstimulate his lover, Ianto sank back, panting, trembling, sweat beading on his body. The sudden feeling of Jack's fingers whispering over the head of Ianto's cock had the young man groaning, and his hips jerked up weakly. The feeling of constant vibrations enfolding the sensitive head of his cock was incredible, and if Jack continued doing this, he would come on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jack didn't. With a teasing smile playing around his lips, Jack playfully dragged one finger down Ianto's shaft, over his balls and over his perineum. Ianto cried out once more when Jack pressed down on the skin between his balls, directly stimulating his prostate from the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Oh, Jack,” Ianto moaned, seeking his lover's gaze pleadingly. He swallowed heavily, unable to voice his wishes out loud, that was how turned on he was.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jack understood him nonetheless. Smiling, Jack slipped his finger further down, teasingly running it up and down the crack of Ianto's cheeks before he focussed on his twitching entrance. Shocks of pleasure flashed through Ianto's body as the vibrations deliciously abused all the sensitive nerve endings around his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questioningly, Jack met Ianto's eyes, and the young man nodded jerkily, his eyes feverish wide with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding with a smile, Jack fished the lube from somewhere between the sheets, and liberally coated his fingers with sticky gel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's whole body arched, and a whimpering scream got stuck in his throat when Jack penetrated him with one finger. Ianto felt as if every nerve was quaking with sharp, burning arousal, as if the steady vibrations had shaken loose a cascade of sparkling pleasure that spread into every single pore, setting him ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jack thrust his finger in and out of Ianto, reducing his lover to a squirming mess. Whimpering, Ianto pushed his hips down to impale himself deeper on the device and Jack's finger. He couldn't get enough of the sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jack slowly fucked him, the immortal closed his other hand into a fist around Ianto's angry-red cock, mimicking the movements of his thrusting finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Ready for another one?” Jack asked his lover eventually, and Ianto nodded eagerly. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto actually howled when Jack breached him with two fingers that he was firmly sliding in and out of him, going as deep as he could. At one point, the vibrating tips of his fingers were hitting Ianto's prostate dead on. Once more, sharp shocks of pleasure rushed through the young man, and he was tossing and turning under Jack's ministrations, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his fingers clawing the sheets for dear life. His hips jerked helplessly in a desperate attempt to thrust up into Jack's tight fist around his cock and at the same time pushed down to sheath Jack's fingers even deeper inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stimulation was too much for the Welshman eventually, and all of a sudden, an explosive orgasm crashed over him. Panting heavily, his body jerking and twitching, he rode out the waves of pleasure that were tearing him away. All the while, Jack didn't stop, instead gently moving in tandem with the jerky movements of Ianto's body to gently ride out the pleasure together. When he saw tears leaking from Ianto's tightly closed eyes, sensing that it was too much, he carefully pulled out, and Ianto actually sighed a choked sigh of relief when the vibrations torturing his over-sensitive nerves and tissue stopped abruptly. Comfortingly, Jack stroked his slick, still darkly flushed cock for a few moments before he stopped his hand there, too. Smiling, Jack watched his wrecked lover come down from his high, and leaned forward to gently lap up the sticky come smeared on Ianto's length. His lover jerked at the touch to his sensitive glans, but nonetheless thrust up weakly into Jack's mouth. Finally letting the spend shaft slip from his mouth, pressing a feather-light kiss onto the head, Jack quickly got rid of the device, and shuffled up Ianto's spend body to tightly pull him into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuggling into Jack's embrace gratefully, Ianto sighed softly in pleasure, tiredly closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Wha' about you?” he mumbled sleepily, and his boneless hand slipped down Jack's abs to gently fondle his rock-hard erection.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly, Jack placed his hand atop Ianto's to still his movements. “Later. I'm fine,” he assured. “This was about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A protest dying on Ianto's lips because he was simply much too comfortable and pleasurably sated, he grunted an affirmative, and buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck. With his lover's alluring scent in his nose, the Welshman fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you decided on a movie?” Ianto called from the kitchen in the direction of the living room, his hands deeply immersed in hot, soapy dishwater.</p><p>He only received an inarticulate noise from Jack whose sole task after they'd finished dinner was choosing a movie for them to watch tonight.</p><p>Sighing, Ianto ignored Jack, as well as the horror-images of the chaos the Captain could cause by being let lose in Ianto's flat unsupervised.</p><p>When, after a couple of minutes, he'd finished cleaning up the kitchen, he directly went into the living room, dreading the worst.</p><p>To his surprise though, the room didn't look as if a bomb had detonated right in his DVD shelf, and Jack simply stood in front of said shelf, innocently engrossed in reading the cover of one of Ianto's DVDs. The Welshman was curious which movie Jack had chosen.</p><p>“You found something?”</p><p>A soft chuckle from Jack should have been the first warning.</p><p>“Yeah,” the Captain answered, clearly amused. “Could be highly entertaining.”</p><p>And with that, he turned around, and theatrically presented the DVD to Ianto.</p><p>The younger man felt heat flush his whole face almost immediately.</p><p>“Oh sh... I... Where did you...” he stammered, lost for words as he stared in horror and embarrassment at the DVD Jack held up triumphantly. He'd completely forgotten that he had that thing stuffed somewhere to the back of the shelf behind the other DVDs instead of getting rid of it.</p><p>Grinning, Jack sauntered closer with a seductive leer, the DVD still clutched in his hand which Ianto eyed like a snake ready to strike any minute now. “It's nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Jones,” Jack cooed, and stopped shortly before Ianto.</p><p>“I know that,” Ianto bit out sharply. “It's just... I'm not normally... that kind of guy.”</p><p>Jack winked at him cheekily. “You're a man. Of course you're that kind of guy.”</p><p>Huffing, Ianto stemmed his hands into his hips. “Do you really want to compare me to Owen? If you do, I know someone who'll sleep on the couch tonight.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I take it back,” Jack laughed. “Anyway, who needs porn when you have me.” It wasn't a question, not even a rhetorical one, but a plain statement from that vain, cocky bastard.</p><p>Ianto pressed his lips together, and ignored the last comment, no matter how true it may be. He felt himself blush anew involuntarily, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“I have to inform you though that I purchased this film when I was younger. This has nothing to do with who I am today.” Stubbornly, Ianto stuck out his chin.</p><p>Still chuckling, Jack raised his arms disarmingly. “Alright, I believe you. Nonetheless...” He eyed the DVD speculatively, then, a broad grin brightened up his whole face. “I want to watch it.”</p><p>New heat turned Ianto's head as red as a tomato. “You want what?!”</p><p>“Sure.” Enthusiastically, Jack reached for Ianto's wrist to drag him over to the couch. “I want to know what a teenie Ianto Jones liked to watch!”</p><p>Grumbling expletives under his breath, Ianto didn't put up any resistance as the giddy immortal pulled him to the couch, and pressed him down onto the seats. To be honest, he couldn't really resist Jack's charming display of excitement and enthusiasm, no matter how hard he tried, so he resigned himself to his fate of dying of embarrassment.</p><p>“I think, for a seventeen-year-old, it doesn't really matter what kind of porn it is as long as certain bits of the female anatomy are starring.” Ianto shrugged while he watched Jack place the film into the DVD player. “And before you ask or start snooping around, it's the only porn DVD I ever owned. They're expensive, and we didn't have the money for that. Me and a couple of friends each purchased one, and then traded them around.”</p><p>“How altruistic of you,” Jack grinned.</p><p>“Weren't we,” Ianto dead-panned.</p><p>Barely three minutes later, Ianto was settled back on his couch, Jack pressed comfortably into his side with one of the immortal's arms around Ianto's shoulder, lounging back so as if they were ready for a relaxed movie evening. Well. They were. Just the choice of movie...</p><p>At first, Ianto was still embarrassed, and could hardly bear to look at the screen, but eventually, he chided himself how stupid he was behaving. He was a grown man, Jack was a grown man (sometimes), so why should he be embarrassed to watch something that the two of them did on a regular basis. And it's not as if his teenage self had had any highly outrageous preferences or kinks (which, compared to Jack's experience and knowledge, would have seemed completely vanilla anyway) he had to be ashamed about.</p><p>Therefore, he forced himself to relax into Jack's embrace, and watch porn with his lover who definitively wasn't bothered by what was happening on screen between the admittedly very fit man and attractive red-headed woman.</p><p>Obviously, not five minutes into watching though, after some giggling about how bad the sparse dialogues and the completely exaggerated moaning was, there was <em>one</em> thing to be kind of embarrassed about...</p><p>“Oh my God!” Jack cried suddenly, and exuberantly pointed at the screen. “Do you see that! How incompetent is that camera man?!”</p><p>Ianto had to chuckle at that, but contemplatively cocked his head as he had to agree with Jack about the obvious inability of the camera man. “Hm, yeah,” he mused. “He seems to have a disturbing preference for focussing on the back- or foreground instead of... well, the things that're really important here.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Jack huffed, and shook his head disbelievingly. “And people are expected to pay for incompetence like that.” He threw a pointed look at Ianto from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I was young!” the other man defended himself. “And anyway, how should I have known that this was total crap when I bought it?”</p><p>“Hm.” Jack snorted teasingly. “I imagine artistic camera work wasn't your priority back then.”</p><p>Despite not wanting to, Ianto promptly blushed. “Whose is? It's porn.” Actually, he somehow was embarrassed for how bad the quality of this film was, so as if he had produced it instead of just buying it (his seventeen-year-old self really didn't have such qualms back then). “It won't hardly win the Oscar for the best camera. If there was something like this for porn movies, I mean.”</p><p>“You'd be surprised,” Jack chuckled mysteriously, and Ianto decided that he really didn't want to know.</p><p>Eventually, the first clip ended, but Jack didn't seem to be inclined to call it quits. On the contrary, he looked so relaxed as if he planned to watch the whole DVD. Oh dear.</p><p>Sighing softly, Ianto buried deeper into Jack's side, and once more resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>He cringed when, a couple of minutes later, memories of this particular clip started surfacing with a vengeance. He winced softly at the same time Jack whistled through his teeth as he spotted a big-chested woman starting to have fun with two men (and the men having some fun together, too).</p><p>“Uuhh, Ianto!” Jack crowed in delight. “I'm impressed how daring you were.”</p><p>“Well,” Ianto grumbled. “I've got to admit that I always was ashamed of the two guys doing it, especially since I had to lend the DVD to my friends.”</p><p>“But?” Jack looked at him knowingly.</p><p>“But,” Ianto sighed heavily, “I watched it nonetheless. It was... enlightening.”</p><p>Satisfied with that answer, Jack patted Ianto on the knee. “Good man. I see you didn't stumble into our relationship completely unprepared.”</p><p>An amused grunt escaped Ianto, though he slapped Jack's thigh in exasperated embarrassment. “Nobody is prepared for a relationship with you.”</p><p>Jack simply grinned proudly at that, and settled back to watch the rest of the film.</p><p>“You know what,” the immortal eventually said into the amicable silence that had settled around them. “We could do way better than them.”</p><p>And there was Ianto's embarrassment again.</p><p>The mortified “What!?” got stuck in his throat, and he almost chocked on his own words and breath.</p><p>“I'm serious,” Jack continued so as if Ianto had voiced his opinion with words instead of impersonating a dying fish while staring at Jack. Finally, the immortal turned his rapt gaze away from the screen to look at his lover expectantly.</p><p>“B-but... Jack...” Ianto protested feebly without any real point to his protests.</p><p>They held each other's gaze for a long while in a silent staring contest. But no matter how stubborn Ianto normally was, this time, he couldn't out-stare Jack.</p><p>Eventually, he gave in with a reluctant groan.</p><p>“But we don't have a video camera,” he attempted a last, feeble protest.</p><p>Jack smiled and waved his hand dismissively. “We we can use the recording device of my vortex manipulator instead.” The immortal shrugged. “Would be a nice memento, don't you think?”</p><p>Although Jack had meant it to be a joke, Ianto suddenly saw very clear. The unspoken “when you're gone” nonetheless rang loud and clear in Jack's attempted jest. And although it wasn't very obvious, Ianto saw the vulnerable frown that creased the corners of Jack's eyes, saw the barely detectable pleading look behind the charming facade. His chest tightened painfully, and Ianto wanted to reach out to Jack to draw him into his arms.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>He didn't want to make a fuss about the whole thing, wanted to give Jack the chance to save face even if it was just the two of them here.</p><p>Finally, reacting the only way he knew how to grant Jack his wish, but at the same time defuse the highly emotional moment to give them the chance that they both could keep the real depth of their emotions well-hidden, he sniffed haughtily. “Okay, maybe using your vortex manipulator is for the best. I don't want this tape to fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>The last traces of vulnerability bled from Jack's eyes, and his whole body sagged slightly in relief. He gifted Ianto with a beaming, warm smile that showed Ianto that he had made the right decision to do this for Jack even if they would never voice the real reasons out loud. But that didn't really matter in the end.</p><p>“We wouldn't want that,” Jack teased, and held out his hand invitingly.</p><p>Shaking his head with a fond smile, Ianto placed his hand into Jack's, and let himself be drawn up from the sofa. Shutting off the TV, Jack led Ianto through the flat and into his bedroom where he slowly set about undressing the young Welshman. Ianto let him, only contributing by kissing Jack occasionally when he could reach the older man's mouth.</p><p>Finally naked, Ianto watched as Jack stripped in record time, too, all the while holding Ianto's gaze with a smouldering, promising expression.</p><p>Soon, Ianto found himself urged down onto his bed with Jack following. The immortal immediately started to gently kiss and caress every bit of skin he could reach. Ianto sighed softly at the grounding feeling of Jack's weight pressing him down into the mattress almost protectively.</p><p>He actually became a bit sleepy because of Jack's ministrations, and blinked his eyes open in surprise when Jack's warm weight suddenly vanished. Through sleepily slitted eyes, he watched his lover get up and bustle around with his vortex manipulator, mumbling under his breath about the correct settings, until he finally decided to place the leather wristband onto the bedside table. As soon as a blue light started blinking softly on the device, Jack straightened up again and turned to Ianto. The immortal's breath caught when he spied his lover, sleepily stretching his pleasantly heavy limbs and arching his back, one hand having slipped down to lazily fondle and caress his full cock and balls. Ianto met Jack's wide, enraptured gaze, and they looked each other deeply in the eye for a long moment. Eventually, Ianto reached out his free hand invitingly, and with an eager smile, Jack let himself be pulled back onto the bed, plastering himself to his lover's side. A burning hunger suddenly gleaming in his eyes, Jack shuffled down Ianto's body, gently brushed the young man's hand away, and descended on to his lover's genitals enthusiastically.</p><p>A loud moan tumbled from Ianto's mouth when Jack's hot mouth engulfed him completely so that he very quickly completely forgot that they were being filmed right this moment. He pushed himself deeper with jerky little thrusts of his hips, his fingers burying themselves in the sheets to anchor himself so that he wasn't swept away by the blissful feelings coursing through his whole body.</p><p>He whined in disappointment as cold air suddenly hit his spit-wet cock like a shock of cold water, but in the next second already, the front of his body was warmed again by Jack's body blanketing him from head to toe. Jack's mouth taking his in a deep, passionate kiss elicited a soft sigh from him that was swallowed by Jack's mouth. Automatically, his hands abandoned their iron-fisted grip on the sheets to fly up to Jack's back, instead digging his fingers into soft skin and firm muscles to cling to his lover.</p><p>“Let me take you,” Jack begged, his voice hoarse with emotion and almost desperate as he settled between Ianto's spread legs.</p><p>“Yes,” the Welshman replied firmly, and craned his neck to reach Jack's mouth for another kiss.</p><p>Jack lost no time with any more lengthy foreplay, and quickly prepared Ianto so that he soon slid into him inch by torturous slow inch. Both men gasped at the intense, intimate feeling of their bodies joining. They had done this so often in the past, but every time, that feeling of wonder, of joy surged through them anew as if it was their first time together.</p><p>Jack propped himself up on his elbows so that he could steadfastly hold Ianto's intense gaze while he tenderly took his lover. In this position, his gyrating thrusts weren't hard or fast, but that didn't matter to both; the intimacy was all the more intense that way. Time seemed to almost stand still around them. The only thing they registered were the almost dizzying sensation of loosing themselves in each other's eyes as well as the gentle waves of arousal sloshing through each of them. The intensity of the emotions that surged up in Ianto almost choked him, and while he was moved by how much Jack seemed to crave this exact moment, with him of all people, Ianto was also afraid of what it could mean eventually. Chastising himself a coward, he allowed his frightened mind supremacy over what his yearning heart really wanted. A chuckle almost instinctively escaped Ianto as he desperately tried to defuse the highly emotional moment.</p><p>“I'm sure that this is not what soft porn means, Sir,” he whispered against Jack's mouth as he craned his neck to brush his lips against Jack's.</p><p>“Defying all norms here, Ianto, you know me,” Jack chuckled softly, and didn't stop rolling his hips to push his cock deeper into his lover over and over in a painfully gentle, not very porn-like way. Ianto moaned softly when Jack lowered his head these last few millimetres to kiss him, the kiss turning almost as deep and intense as his thrusts. His leaking cock was squashed tightly between their stomachs. The friction of their bodies sliding together with every push of Jack's hips was enough to satisfy the young Welshman, coupled with the pleasant stretch of Jack's cock breaching him and occasionally bumping into his prostate, so that he slowly felt the familiar tingling build up in his lower body.</p><p>It was almost anticlimactic, but at the same time world-shaking when Ianto's whole body was finally shaken by gentle, mind-numbing pleasure. His fingers dug into strong muscles and golden skin as he trembled in Jack's arms, and his panting was swallowed by Jack's mouth. He felt the wet heat as he spend himself between their bodies, and he growled throatily, answered by an answering noise from Jack which were both swallowed by their still locked lips when Jack stiffened over him. And then, he felt hot slickness shoot deep inside his passage.</p><p>Jack, still trembling from the rush of orgasm, broke the kiss to look at Ianto wide-eyed. Once more, time seemed to stand still, and suddenly, Ianto was terrified that Jack would tell him that he loved him. If he did, he would say it back, simply because it was the naked truth, but somehow, he couldn't deal with this yet.</p><p>But, much to his shameful relief, Jack broke the intense moment again by lowering his head to kiss Ianto deeply while his softening cock was still stubbornly lodged inside Ianto.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto knew that Jack had fallen asleep by now, his breathing even and deep, his sated body heavy and warm against Ianto's side. Smiling gently, Ianto pressed a kiss onto Jack's chest, then, his gaze fell onto the vortex manipulator on his bedside table. The blue light was still softly blinking, indicating that Jack had forgotten to turn off the recording function. Looking directly into where he estimated the camera lens, his loving smile brightened.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered, just loud enough that he supposed the device had caught his voice, but not loud enough to wake Jack and risk being overheard by his lover; his words were intended for another version of Jack far into the future, now was not the right time and place.</p><p>
  <b> End </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Piercings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of a sudden, Jack noticed the peculiar intense gaze with which Ianto stared at the body on Owen's autopsy table.</p><p>The Captain stopped next to his lover.</p><p>“<span><span>I'm open for a lot, you know that, but even I draw the line at necrophilia,” he commented dryly.</span></span></p><p>This startled Ianto out of his musings, and he looked at Jack in irritation. “Don't be ridiculous,” the Welshman scoffed after a couple of seconds which he needed to compose himself again.</p><p>Jack grinned at him insolently. “Well, then why do you stare at this poor guy so intently?”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ianto pressed his lips together, a clear sign for Jack that he was uncomfortable about something. The younger man swallo</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>wed, then cleared his throat. “Well... I couldn't help but notice the amount of piercings he has.” </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Jack cocked his head. “Didn't know you're a fan of piercings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth stubbornly, Ianto evaded Jack's questioning gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Ianto Jones,” Jack suddenly grinned when realisation dawned on him. “Have you ever been pierced?”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually didn't think that Ianto had done something like that, but, like so many times in the past, maybe Jack once more underestimated his lover in this, too. At least teasing him a bit was fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer, Ianto grumbled something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>What was that?” Jack singsonged.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I said,” Ianto growled, “that I was pierced as a teenager. 'T was my wild phase.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. “Oh, you still have your wild moments, but please go on. Are there any photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto flashed him a quick glance, annoyed at Jack's sudden enthusiastic interest, but, in all honesty, he should have known that Jack would be highly interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head though. “They wouldn't have been visible on any photo,” he replied a little cryptically. “No eyebrow piercing for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Intrigued, Jack's eyes widened. “Where were they? You </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>have</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> to tell me.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His earlier annoyance vanishing completely now, Ianto grinned, and leaned in to whisper into Jack's ear. “I had my tongue pierced, and a nipple piercing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That confession didn't elicit the reaction Ianto would have counted on. Jack actually looked a little disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why would he... Ahh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled. “What? Did you think I had my cock pierced?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Would have been nice,” the immortal shrugged. “You can't imagine how fantastic it feels when you're on the bottom during sex with a pierced partner.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued despite himself, Ianto perked up at the information. He didn't meet Jack's eyes though. “Was too scared for that,” he confessed. “It has to hurt like hell, and something like that was much too expensive, and much too...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Gay?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah.” Ianto flinched guiltily, but then he shrugged, finally brave enough again to look at Jack. “I only had my nipple pierced because of a stupid drunken bet with my mates.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And your tongue?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I spend all my pocket money on that just because my first girlfriend said she found it hot.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn't help but grin at the mental image of a teenage Ianto Jones who was falling over himself to impress some girl. Must have been cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Jack frowned. “But why don't you have any scars? I never noticed anything, and you should know that I know your body very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh that.” Ianto shrugged. “When I started at Torchwood One, I had them remove all traces of my wild past. They had something like Owen's laser scalpel which could heal such things without a trace.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ah, that makes sense. I've seen something like this before. Very handy.” Jack lowered his eyes seductively and smirked. “Especially to hide little sins like yours.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dignified, Ianto cleared his throat and sniffed haughtily. “Just maintaining professional standards, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Of course,” Jack giggled, and ignored Ianto's pouting glare.</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jack vanished for a while after lunch. But since that wasn't necessarily unusual, Ianto actually didn't think anything of it. When, come evening, Jack accompanied Ianto home, and solemnly told him that he had a surprise for Ianto, the young Welshman's instincts rang, and he somehow drew a connection between Jack's impending surprise and his absence this noon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt excitement sizzle through his body because surprises coming from Jack weren't always something to rejoice about, when he told you that he had a surprise in </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> voice – and to Ianto of all people of course –, then Ianto knew that it was a surprise of the sexy kind. In that aspect, Jack had never disappointed him until now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to tease Ianto though, Jack took his time hanging up his coat neatly, putting his shoes next to the door before he lazily strolled into the bedroom with Ianto following him incredibly impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Critical eyes watched Jack's every move like a hawk as the immortal disrobed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Jack was finally naked, Ianto frowned, a little bit disappointed when Jack simply stood there, doing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just opened his mouth to ask Jack about the surprise, when he froze in shock. The words got stuck in his throat, and his eyes widened when his gaze landed on Jack's crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth suddenly bone-dry, Ianto swallowed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>D-did you...” The Welshman took a step closer for a better view. “Is that what I think it is?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, his gaze flitted up to meet Jack's smug, self-satisfied grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You can bet on it,” the Captain replied proudly, placing his hands on his hips which caused his half-hard cock to jut out pointedly. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ianto had to swallow once more – not that it was of any use –, and now stood directly in front of Jack. He frowned since, like that, his view wasn't really </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>ideal</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>On the bed,” he rasped, ignoring Jack's smug grin as the older man eagerly threw himself on the bed. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That must have hurt like hell...” Ianto mumbled absent-mindedly when he'd settled on his knees beside Jack, and unashamedly ogled his lover's pierced cock.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms behind his head casually, Jack leaned back, and invitingly spread his legs. “Wasn't so bad,” he replied nonchalantly, “but it's already healed, so we won't have to wait weeks on end to have some fun with it. And!” Jack waggled his eyebrows, “when I'll take it out again eventually, there won't be any scars left either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ianto nodded numbly. He somehow got why Jack had wanted to try this. Nonetheless, the step his lover had taken after their conversation yesterday seemed a little crass, even for Jack Harkness. His conflicted thoughts must have been visible on his face because Jack leaned forward all of a sudden, and gently grasped Ianto's wrist. “Come, you can touch it if you want.” Jack snorted. “I </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>want</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> you to touch it. Naturally.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aborting an eye roll, being much too fascinated for that, now that the initial shock had subsided, Ianto shuffled closer and reached out. Tentatively, although he knew that he couldn't hurt Jack since everything was long healed already since this noon, Ianto touched the four rather large metal beads that enclosed the immortal's glans cross-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>It's called a magic cross,” Jack smirked, and closely watched Ianto's fascinated gaze.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmm...” the young man made absent-mindedly, “makes sense.” </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration, Ianto's fingers trembled a bit when he gently touched the metal balls that were warmed by Jack's body heat. The balls shifted a little, and revealed a bit of the metal rod they were attached to. Only at this point did Ianto really realise that there were two metal rods crossing each other through the flesh of Jack's glans. For a second, he shuddered when he had to think of the pain, and he recalled how he had felt with his own piercings. But he quickly shoved this unease away. His curiosity, especially what the little balls would feel like inside of him, completely displaced the negative feelings. A shudder rippled through Ianto's whole body, and he once more couldn't take his fascinated gaze away from Jack's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack?” He had to swallow heavily, and his voice sounded far away in his own ears.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah?” There was amusement in Jack's voice, but Ianto couldn't muster up the energy to pout in irritation.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I...” Another heavy swallow since his throat was bone-dry all of a sudden. “I want...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes?” He not only heard but now felt Jack's playfully mocking chuckle when the immortal abruptly sat up to press a kiss against Ianto's cheek.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I need you inside of me,” Ianto finally confessed, tilting his head to reach Jack's mouth. A need suddenly overcame him that he had rarely felt in his life. The urge to feel Jack inside of him was so strong that he trembled with arousal, and almost unbearable heat spread through his whole form. His arms came up to wrap around Jack's neck, clinging to his lover for dear life while he plundered his mouth as deeply as he could with his hungry tongue.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hands and knees,” Jack suddenly ordered when he pulled back from the kiss after long minutes of snogging. It was almost comical how eager Ianto complied, but as aroused as he was, he didn't have the mind now to be embarrassed about it. Next to him, Jack leaned over to rummage around in the drawer of his bedside table for the lube and, surprisingly, a condom he procured from somewhere in the depths of the drawer.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have made a questioning noise because Jack's calm voice suddenly explained, “This will make it easier. Less intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto wanted to argue that, in his current state, the way how much he hungered for Jack right now, there couldn't be an intense enough, but Jack was probably right; he had no idea what he was getting himself into, and for a first time, not diving head-first into the whole experience was probably the sensible thing to do – even if he didn't like it right this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly pushed back when Jack started preparing him with more lube than usual. The glide of his slick fingers in and out of him was almost annoyingly friction-free because of so much lube, but he supposed Jack knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack's latex-covered head finally bumped against Ianto's hole, he impatiently pushed back to impale himself on his lover. After only a second, his hands clinging tightly to Ianto's hips, Jack pushed forward. Ianto made a surprised noise when the head breached the guarding ring of his entrance. The sensation was new, a little strange and uneven as the thick metal beads smoothly slipped past any resistance of his muscles. And then, Ianto actually cried out loud, and sucked in a shocked gasp as the unforgiving metal slid along his walls, digging into the tissue, unyielding. Ianto suddenly felt as if he was on fire, and when he – as if through a fog of lust – heard Jack's answering moan, a shudder of arousal rippled through his whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>How does it feel?” he rasped, and gently wriggled his hips to encourage Jack to slide even deeper inside. The Captain's fingers dug harder into the flesh of his hips.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Amazing,” Jack panted, jerking his hips forward a little which had both of them groaning. “They... they said that the rods would press onto the urethra, and that it would feel amazing. They were right. Does it feel good for you, too?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Ianto choked out, and pointedly pushed back once more. “I can't even describe it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complying, Jack slowly thrust into Ianto deeply a couple of times. “I-i know what it's like. I was just never on the giving end until now. Both ways feel incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto made an answering humming noise. For now, there had been enough talking; he wanted to feel even more amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Jack wanted the same because he started up that slow, but deep and firm rhythm again without another word. With every slide in and out, Ianto could feel the metal balls crystal clear, and he silently thanked Jack for his bold move of putting into action what they had only briefly talked about yesterday. Only Jack Harkness would go to such extremes by spontaneously allowing someone to pierce the head of his cock and shove metal rods horizontally and vertically through his glans. But Ianto had to admit that it was worth it. The intensity of the balls massaging the soft tissue of his insides was incredible, the pressure exquisite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked cry was ripped from him. His arms trembled, barely able to hold himself up any longer when the balls suddenly bumped into his prostate. The sharp and unfamiliar pleasure racing through Ianto was like a whiplash – sudden, shocking, and almost painful in its intensity. He barely felt Jack stop behind him to bend over and press a kiss onto Ianto's spine; he was still much too busy dealing with the new jolts of pleasure shaking his body in its foundations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>We can stop if it's too much,” Jack murmured, pressing more soothing kisses to Ianto's sweat-slicked back. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's voice reached him as if through cotton wool, and gradually, Ianto emerged out of the fog of arousal he had been drowning in. Gulping in deep breaths as his racing heart gradually slowed down again and the trembling of his body subsided, he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>No,” he croaked with his last strength. “P-please. Please continue.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Jack press a last, lingering kiss to his spine before the Captain straightened back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay,” Jack consented. His fingers curling into the flesh of Ianto's hips tightly again, he slowly started moving. More slowly this time, but it did nothing to lessen the intensity of the pleasure racing through Ianto anew. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Welshman knew he wouldn't last for much longer. His limbs were heavy and shaking like leaves; they would soon give out under him. His breathing sped up once more as his arousal built, and this time, Ianto knew that there was no turning back. He was so hard by now that his cock, hanging untouched between his legs, actually hurt. If he didn't get some relief soon, he would surely go mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One strategically perfect thrust crashed one of the metal balls right into his prostate. His arousal sky-rocketed, bolts of ecstasy ripping through every nerve, white lights exploding before his eyes, and Ianto opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't; he felt that he almost choked on the very breath in his lungs. Trembling over his whole body, his howl turning into a choked sob, Ianto came so violently like never before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As if from far away, he felt Jack's arms wrapping around his middle which were now the only things holding him up. Tears sprang to his eyes, and soft whimpers escaped him as Jack chased his own orgasm inside his body, thrusting over and over into him, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>stimulating</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> his already hyper-sensitive prostate. Ianto sobbed in relief when Jack finally stiffened behind him, his rock-hard erection expanding inside his fluttering passage, and the noise of his choked pants filling the air around them. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Jack pulled out of Ianto, causing both men to groan in almost pain at the over-sensitivity of every nerve ending in their neither regions. Ianto sighed when Jack lowered his slack body onto the mattress, Ianto's arms now giving away for good. The pillow and sheets underneath him felt heavenly, and he didn't even mind the wet spot he was lying in. Almost as if he wasn't part of his own body anymore, Ianto registered that Jack got out of bed to go into the bathroom. A minute later, the mattress jostled his sluggish body around when Jack knelt next to him. He flinched when something wet suddenly touched his skin, but quickly relaxed as he realised that it was a wet wash cloth with which Jack was lovingly wiping the sweat from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Come on,” Jack urged, and playfully slapped Ianto's butt cheek, “turn over.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning and grumbling in protest, Ianto allowed Jack to flip him over like a dead fish, he himself being much too tired to help in any way that involved moving. The feeling of being cleaned drew a pleased sigh from him, and he arched slightly into Jack's caring touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Jack?” he mumbled, and looked up at his lover through heavily lidded eyes.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah?” the immortal replied, but was mostly focussed on cleaning up Ianto's crotch.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You'll keep the piercing, right? At least for a while.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack barked out an amused laugh at Ianto's almost anxious sounding question. He briefly met the young man's eyes. “Okay, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied smile playing around his lips, Ianto fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Deepthroating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all started with a question Ianto uttered seemingly in passing, but, in reality, had thought long and hard about it before he even mustered up the courage to bring it up with Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What do you say to deepthroating?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>By now, they had done quite a wide range of daring (at least for Ianto) or even kinky things together, things Ianto would never have thought possible or that he of all people would be the one to attempt them. But they had never done </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Ironically, it had been Owen who had given Ianto the idea during a drunken conversation that didn't bear ever repeating, be it out loud or even in anyone's mind. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since the topic wouldn't leave him alone, Ianto finally, after they were both exhausted and sweaty after a fantastic round of sex, dared to finally address the subject (he figured, after being shagged out, he wouldn't be as embarrassed talking about it than he normally would be).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack actually startled from his pleasant drowsiness, and stopped idly playing with Ianto's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Can't do it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not the answer Ianto had expected at all. Wide-eyed in shock, he sat up to stare at Jack, all fatigue forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Excuse me?!”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “Never could.” And he raised his chin a little haughtily. “I have a very sensitive gag reflex which I couldn't train, no matter how much I tried.”</span>
</p><p>Ianto blinked for a couple of seconds. “I'm quite shocked actually,” he managed eventually. “I never noticed.”</p><p>“<span>That, Ianto Jones, wasn't deepthroating what I did to you; believe me, you'd know the difference. But anyway, enjoy the fact,” Jack advised with a grin. “It's the only flaw I have.”</span></p><p>“<span>You're so humble, it's breathtaking,” Ianto dead-panned.</span></p><p>Jack smirked suddenly. “I'm sorry if it now spoils the perfect picture you have of me.”</p><p>Ianto snorted at that. “Hardly.”</p><p>Grinning even wider, Jack mustered up the strength to turn onto his side, and prop himself up on his elbow to look at Ianto. “I'm hardly perfect or this hardly spoils that you see me as perfect?”</p><p>Ianto narrowed his eyes at him. “As if I would tell.”</p><p>Once more, Jack's face lit up in a bright and this time smug grin. “Ha! You don't have to, I know the answer!”</p><p>Blushing endearingly on the spot, Ianto grumbled something incomprehensive. After a couple of seconds, he drew in a deep, calming breath, and chanced a glance at Jack from the corner of his eye. “Well,” he said. “Hard to believe that there's something I can do that you can't.”</p><p>Now, it was Jack's turn to look at his lover with wide eyes. “You can deepthroat?”</p><p>“<span>No,” Ianto answered calmly. “But once you've taught me, I will.”</span></p><p>Cocking his head, Jack frowned playfully. “What makes you think I could do that?”</p><p>Ianto cocked an eyebrow in return in exasperation. “Please. Just because you can't do it yourself doesn't mean you don't know how. Of course you do.”</p><p>“<span>Touché,” Jack laughed, and let himself flop back onto his back next to Iant</span><span><span>o. He didn't let Ianto out of his sight. “Okay,” he finally relented, “I'll talk you through it. But this isn't something that can be achieved with the first try. You'll need to practise. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”</span></span></p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'll be careful.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned suspiciously at that, knowing his lover and his tendencies to neglect his own well-being perfectly well. At least Jack would be with Ianto, and could put a stop to this any time he thought Ianto bit off more than he could chew... quite literally in a way, this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You wanna start now?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Sure. Especially if it'll take a couple of days of practise.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack cocked a dry eyebrow, having learned from the best. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled around and sat up, reclining against the headboard. After a second, Ianto settled next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay, ehm... You have to find a way to train your gag reflex,” Jack started to explained. “There are a couple of tricks to do that. For example, the right position can help stopping the gag reflex, the right breathing, humming is said to stop the gag reflex, too, or you can just start with seeing how far you can take my cock comfortably so that you get used to the intrusion in your throat step by step. But the most important thing is taking it </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>slow</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>!” He glared pointedly at his lover who looked at little sheepish and evaded Jack's gaze. “Being completely relaxed is important, too.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto nodded seriously. “Okay, I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>We'll see,” Jack drawled sarcastically which earned him an elbow in his side.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ow, abusive!” he complained theatrically, and rubbed his side. He only got an eye roll for that.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Just teach me,” Ianto grumbled, and shuffled around until he was kneeling before Jack, looking at him expectantly. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay, okay.” Jack threw his arms in the air in defeat (and, after all, it wasn't as if he wouldn't be the one who </span></span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>benefited</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> from these lessons). “Which tactic do you think'll work for you best?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto frowned in concentration as he thought about it. “Actually... I don't know. Maybe just seeing how far I can take you.” He shrugged apologetically. “I have to admit I've always been slightly frightened of going so deep that it would trigger my gag reflex. I don't actually know how far I can take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Alright. Then let's try that,” Jack agreed. “But go slow.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes, Sir.” Ianto rolled his eyes, irritate</span></span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>d.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head with a fond smirk, Jack straightened in his slouching position against the headboard. Determined, Ianto shuffled down until he could lay next to him, and immediately bend sideways over Jack's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was already half-hard when Ianto took him into his mouth. But feeling the wet heat around him send a frisson of lust through the immortal, and he felt himself harden rapidly in Ianto's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>It...” he rasped, his voice strained with growing arousal, “it can also help to get used to the irritation in your throat to let the penis harden deep in your mouth.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to add that this could be extremely sensual for the top, but suddenly, Ianto hummed in confirmation, and the gently stimulating vibrations around his hardening cock ripped a strangled moan from Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Jack's tips – especially combined – worked because all of a sudden, he felt his length slide deeper into Ianto's mouth than it ever had. His breathing speeding up, he had to hold himself back from bucking up into the tight heat surrounding his cock. Instead, he placed a shaky hand to the back of Ianto's head, gently carding his fingers through the black locks so he had something he could cling to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Slowly,” he panted, cupping the back of Ianto's head in warning. Ianto hummed once more which maybe could be the equivalent of an exasperated “Yes, Sir”. Anyway, it once more send shudders of lust through Jack. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, cold air hit his spit-slick cock when Ianto pulled back, and he swallowed a disappointed moan. He tried to catch his lover's eyes, but the young Welshman was staring intensely at his by now fully hardened erection so as if he wanted to bring it to obedience just by glaring at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Slowly,” Jack said once more, slipping his fingers from the back of Ianto's head to his cheek, then down to his sternum that was moving up and down with heaving breaths. “And don't forget to breath.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Ianto snapped his eyes up to Jack to pout at him, but, pressing his lips firmly together, he nodded jerkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his hand back up to cup Ianto's cheek, Jack smiled. “We have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I know,” Ianto admitted grumblingly. “It's just...”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I know you're impatient,” Jack laughed gently. “But it's not like in the porn movies where they simply go down on their partner. It really takes a lot of time and practise.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I don't like that.” Ianto scrunched up his nose. “Nonetheless, I will master this.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another gentle laugh escaped Jack, and his eyes glittered teasingly. “I know you will, my stubborn Welshman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at Jack, and instead deciding he could use said tongue in more useful ways, Ianto squirmed around a bit until he was completely comfortable, and then bend over Jack's crotch again. He took in a deep breath, then dove back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly, Jack placed his hand to the back of Ianto's neck, playing with the soft hairs there. His eyes wanted to slip closed in pleasure when Ianto's hot mouth engulfed him anew, but he forced his eyes to stay open. He didn't want to miss even one second of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth falling open, soft puffs of breath tumbled over Jack's lips as his length repeatedly disappeared in his stubborn lover's mouth, every time sliding that little bit deeper. Ianto's hand wandered to the base of Jack's erection, wrapping his fingers firmly around the part of the shaft that didn't yet fit into his mouth. Gentle, cool, yet humid draughts of air hit Jack's heated skin with every exhale through Ianto's nose, making him shiver pleasantly. He let his intent gaze wander over his lover's completely relaxed form. He loved the total abandon with which Ianto was absorbed in what he was doing, his eyes having slid closed as he seemed to enjoy the experience as much as Jack did. Involuntarily, the fingers of Jack's free hand curled into a tight fist in the sheets at the erotic sight of his cock disappearing deeper and deeper in the young man's mouth. He hadn't even noticed, but Ianto had, by now, almost taken his whole shaft. That amazing, stubborn bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hoarse cry was suddenly ripped from Jack as Ianto suddenly swallowed around him. Instinctively, he bucked up in a jerky little thrust into Ianto's mouth at the suddenly unbearably snug feeling around his glans. Quickly, Ianto's hand flew to Jack's hip to hold him down forcefully. Grimacing, Jack reined himself in just as quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ianto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ianto let Jack's length slip from his mouth again, and he gulped in deep breaths. Almost absent-mindedly, he slowly pumped his fist up and down Jack's rock-hard cock as he raised his gaze to meet Jack's wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An intimate little smile curled around Ianto's lips. “Do you want to come like that? Come into my mouth?” he panted gently, questioningly cocking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Don't overdo it,” Jack replied, nonetheless swallowing heavily at the mental image.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ianto shook his head. “I admit it's not that easy, but it feels so good, Jack. I want to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jack nodded numbly, and he shakily reached out with his other hand so that he could cup Ianto's face in his hand. Leaning forward, he met Ianto halfway as the young man craned his neck for a deep kiss. Jack moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on Ianto's tongue combined with the Welshman's own flavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity, they ended the kiss, and Ianto once more bend down over Jack's weeping cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack keened when his ridiculously talented and eager lover once more took him as far as he could – which was incredibly far after just a short time of practising. He could probably thank the stubbornness of the Welsh for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pumping the base of Jack's shaft and massaging his balls, Ianto managed to swallow around him for a second time. Jack gasped brokenly, and when Ianto did it again and then a third time, his body started shaking itself apart. This time, he couldn't help but buck up into Ianto's mouth, and he spend himself down his lover's throat. Ianto quickly pulled back a little as Jack's come spilled into his mouth so that the sticky fluid wouldn't choke him, but then, he eagerly swallowed all that Jack had to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Jack slumped back into the pillows, completely exhausted, and in the next second, Ianto crashed next to him onto the bed, too. Glancing down through tired, slitted eyes, Jack smiled and a pleasant tingle of lingering excitement bubbled through his veins as he spied Ianto's hand wrapped around his own cock, his fist flying over the length. After barely a half-dozen strokes, Ianto's back arched, and his panting breaths stopped. His limbs froze, and as pearly come shot from his cock over his fist, Jack leaned over to take his lover's mouth in a deep, sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, they lay side by side, panting heavily, and simply enjoying the closeness of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ianto set his sluggish limbs into motion, and dropped to his side so that he could pillow his heavy head onto Jack's chest. Immediately, the immortal's arms came around his lover to pull him even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>We'll try again tomorrow,” Ianto suddenly mumbled, pressing a kiss onto Jack's chest. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused grunt escaped Jack, and he returned the gesture by a kiss into Ianto's hair. “Figures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like Jack explained, in reality it probably really would take Ianto a lot of tries to get used to it so that he doesn't hurt himself. But for the sake of this story, we'll turn him into a very quick study and a natural at deepthroating. Would be boring otherwise ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Marking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto felt restles</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>s. Every few seconds, he stole a glance in the direction of Jack's office where he was holed up with some general from UNIT and the man's adjutant. He – together with the rest of the team, including Jack – was irritated that someone from UNIT was allowed to even come here in the first place. None of them liked having them on their territory, after all. But having this woman in Jack's office with the Captain, even if her superior was there, too, was slowly breaking the camel's back for Ianto. As if he hadn't noticed how much that woman had flirted with Jack! </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was okay with Jack flirting with everything that breathed; it was simply part of the man's charms even if Ianto didn't always like it. But this time, Jack hadn't even started the flirting but this woman! How unprofessional to do that in front of her superior, but Ianto supposed that was typical for UNIT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a more rational, subconscious level he knew that he was being petty and unfair to her, but the childishly jealous, territorial side of him couldn't help itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced up and down in front of his coffee maker, stubbornly trying not to glance up there every few seconds while he waited for the coffee to brew – he couldn't guarantee that it would be perfect this time because he was so distracted (jealous). He could hardly wait for UNIT to disappear again...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack plonked himself down on the corner of Ianto's desk, the Welshman persistently stared down on to the paperwork in front of him. He was seeing right through the printed words, but he still stubbornly pretended to read and ignore Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft noise of his lover's chuckle irritated him, but he still didn't look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>You can stop being jealous now,” Jack said, a teasing, fond lilt to his voice.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused Ianto to snap his gaze up to glare at his lover. “I'm not jealous,” he protested vehemently, but Jack's teasing smirk only grew brighter. With one finger, he drew patterns onto the surface of Ianto's desk which irritated the grumpy Welshman to no end. “Your coffee betrayed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto swallowed and, caught out, he felt himself blush violently. He quickly evaded Jack's knowing gaze, and didn't degrade himself by pretending not to know what Jack was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled when Jack suddenly leaned into his personal space to press a firm, playful kiss to Ianto's cheek, unmindful of anyone watching. “I think it's hot,” Jack rumbled heatedly, the warmth of his breath tickling Ianto's ear so that pleasant shudders rippled all through his body. “And if you want, you can mark your territory later as much as you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Ianto opened his mouth to protest on principle, but he quickly snapped it shut again because the prospect of marking Jack was suddenly incredibly appealing. A lot of delectable, irresistible ideas popped up in his sly mind that held him spellbound for a couple of moments.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a knowing smirk, Jack left his lover lost in his fantasies, and went back into his office to wait for tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack's heart missed an excited beat when, a couple of hours later, Ianto dominantly pushed him down onto his bed abruptly. His smile grew into a bright grin when the young Welshman immediately descended onto Jack to rip his clothes off of him. It was rare that Ianto was this wild and forceful, but Jack loved it. He should invite flirting UNIT personnel more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp gasp escaped him as Ianto's hot mouth and clever fingers started working Jack's body like an instrument... no, rather like an artist his canvas, because Jack quickly realised what his lover was doing. Marking his territory indeed. Groaning, he arched his chest into Ianto's mouth, and with every sharp, stinging tug of the Welshman's lips and teeth on his skin, he jerked pleasantly. With burning eyes, Jack looked down his body to watch his lover peppering Jack's body with angry-red love bites, his brow furrowed in passionate concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Jack's chest littered with love bites, Ianto quickly worked his way down. Jack trembled in anticipation. Would Ianto continue his work on his crotch? On his cock even? Even Jack Harkness never had hickeys sucked into the skin of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out when Ianto sucked sharply on the soft, sensitive skin between his hips and crotch, and slowly worked his way even lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Oh, please, Ianto,” Jack groaned, and jerked his hips up demandingly, pleadingly. </span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Ianto lowered his head over Jack's crotch without missing a beat. But instead of drawing the flushed length into his mouth, he delicately nibbled and sucked on the smooth skin. As brilliant as his lover giving head normally was, this time, this was exactly what Jack had hoped for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting and moaning loudly, his fingers clawed the sheets to anchor himself, and he watched Ianto leave small love bites all along Jack's erection before he finally took him into his mouth to swallow him in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack howled and reflexively snapped his hips up to bury himself even deeper in his lover's mouth. Ianto let him, swallowing around him a couple of times which drove Jack almost mad and over the brink, but Ianto quickly pulled back again. Jack moaned, disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met briefly, Ianto's blue orbs were practically sparkling with intense passion and want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>I'm not done with you yet,” he growled, the sound of his smooth baritone sending shivers down Jack's spine.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat suddenly becoming bone-dry, Jack swallowed with difficulty, and nodded eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a last kiss to Jack's erection, Ianto suddenly flipped his lover over seemingly effortless. Jack yelped in surprise which turned into a groan at the display of dominance his lover exerted. Demandingly, Jack pushed his ass up, hoping Ianto got the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, drawn-out moan escaped Jack as Ianto's mouth once more descended onto him. He sucked and nibbled the skin of Jack's cheeks, undoubtedly littering his ass, too, with stinging love bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Yesss,” Jack hissed, circling his hips to ground his aching erection into the sheets beneath him for some friction, and pushed back into Ianto's mouth in the next second. “Mark me.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's answering chuckle so close to his skin send maddeningly exciting vibrations through Jack. The hot, moist puffs of air hitting his entrance all of a sudden had him moaning as Ianto bend down, pulled his cheeks apart, and simply blew teasing breaths onto the now exposed hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body jerked when Ianto licked a teasing stripe over his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Ianto!” he growled, pushing his arse up in shameless begging.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled again, and this time, his lips were so close to Jack's hole that he felt the vibrations there. Gentle pleasure rippled through him once more, and this time, he couldn't hold in a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's hands fisted the sheets, and he buried his face in the pillow to stifle his breathless cries and ecstatic moans as Ianto's tongue returned to his hole. He licked and laved the twitching ring of muscle thoroughly, and when he finally pushed his tongue past the tight ring, it had Jack howling into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third chuckle as well as a satisfied, smug grunt could be heard from his lover while he had his tongue deep inside Jack's ass. His fingers almost ripped the sheets because of the pleasure that exploded inside of him when the vibrations shuddered through him, teasing his sensitive nerves down there. Meticulously, Ianto started fucking him with his tongue now in earnest, slowly loosening him for maybe other pleasures tonight. Eventually, Ianto wriggled one hand underneath Jack's body so that he could repeatedly fist his dripping cock in tandem with the motions of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt his climax racing nearer; a cresting wave that suddenly crashed down on him and swept him away. He screamed until he was hoarse, his body jerking with spasms of ecstasy. It took him a while in his groggy state of arousal to notice the sudden pressure forcing him open. He moaned softly and lifted tired hips to meet Ianto's unrelenting, slow slide into his relaxed body. Letting his sluggish limbs become completely boneless, Jack lay there and let Ianto take his pleasure in his body, staking his claim and marking his territory in the most intimate way possible between two people. Once in a while, Jack flinched when sharp spikes of arousal pierced the fog of pleasant drowsiness every time Ianto's cock brushed his prostate. The sensations raced through his over-sensitive body like little electro shocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyes fell shut in pleasure when Ianto's fingers dug deep into the flesh of his hips, and his deep thrusts stopped abruptly. The young Welshman gasped as his climax washed over him, and Jack answered with a growl as he felt his lover spill his hot essence into him. Unexpectedly, a tiny second orgasm gripped Jack, his heart and breathing sped up again as pleasure thrummed through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shagged out, Ianto tumbled sideways onto his bed next to Jack while Jack himself slumped into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>You know,” Jack panted eventually, having trouble to get his breath back for a while, “you really don't have to be jealous. I'm yours, no matter what.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto was breathing equally as heavy, but sluggishly turned over on his side to face Jack. He raised a weak hand to lay it on Jack's heaving back. “I know,” he said, sniffing a little haughtily. “But nonetheless, it can't hurt to stake my claim once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Oh baby, you can stake me whenever you like.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>That was awful, Jack.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>But you love it.” The Captain winked at him suggestively.</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto couldn't even deny that. Unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Body Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<span>How can you not mind?!” </span></p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ianto – once again – tried to escape Owen and his incredulous comments as well as his repeated attempts to subject him to more tests.</p><p>“<span>Why should he mind being stuck in a body this perfect?”</span></p><p>Both men turned around to Jack who had suddenly turned up.</p><p>“<span>This is wrong on so many levels hearing you say that with Tea Boy's voice,” Owen commented with a cocked eyebrow.</span></p><p>Jack could only shrug at that. Ianto too, if he had to be honest.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, isn't it weird?” By now, Gwen had joined the three men, and looked curiously from Ianto to Jack. </span></p><p>Ianto sighed. She wouldn't stop nagging before one of them had given her an answer.</p><p>“<span>Not really, Gwen,” Ianto therefore replied. “It doesn't really interfere with our work after all.”</span></p><p>“<span>We know each other's bodies so well, why should we mind?” Jack added with a smug grin, and pressed close to Ianto, throwing one arm around his shoulders. </span></p><p>“<span>Still, this is so weird.” Owen shook his head before he seemed to decide to cut them some slack.</span></p><p>“<span>It would be interesting if you've transferred your immortality to Ianto, Jack,” Tosh, turning up now, too, threw in without responding to Jack's comment.</span></p><p>“<span>Since we won't risk getting into in any situations where we would be tempted to test that, we will never know,” Ianto promptly answered, unfazed.</span></p><p>Tosh shrugged, looking actually a bit disappointed.</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Ianto shook his head. Didn't they have anything more interesting to do? Stranger things had happened at Torchwood after all than two team members switching bodies because of an unfortunate mishap with a malfunctioning alien device. They clearly didn't believe him, but he really wasn't bothered. Like Jack had said, they knew each other's bodies inside out so that it wasn't even an overly strange or embarrassing sensation like going to the bathroom in a strange body would have been. Granted, it </span>
  <span>
    <em>would</em>
  </span>
  <span> have been highly embarrassing if he had switched bodies with Owen (“Well, look at it like that,” Jack had said shortly after it had happened this morning, “</span>
  <span>
    <em>I</em>
  </span>
  <span> could have switched bodies with Owen.” Ianto had actually turned chalk-white at that prospect. “What?” Jack had cocked his head. “A wiry guy like Owen's not your type?” Ianto had cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at that. “I'd call him scrawny, and no, thanks, not my type at all.” Jack had shrugged. “Could've been fun.” – “For you maybe. Me as well as Owen would have been scarred for life.”) or, God beware, one of the women. </span>
  <span>
    <em>That</em>
  </span>
  <span> would have been the moment going to the toilet would have been excruciatingly mortifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ianto simply accepted this incident as something that happened when working for Torchwood, Jack was completely giddy, and seemed hell-bend on sending the others home way too early instead of letting them find a solution to their little problem. To be honest, Ianto didn't see the merit. If he had an orgasm in his own body or in Jack's, he didn't really see the difference. He didn't even </span>
  <span>
    <em>feel</em>
  </span>
  <span> very different apart from the normal unfamiliarities like a different height or the repeated surprise that made him startle when he suddenly spotted his own body at the other end of the Hub.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I don't get why you're so excited,” Ianto stated – again – when he successfully managed to flee his co-workers' presence. Except for Jack, of course, who trailed after him like an excited puppy wanting to play. </span></p><p>“<span>Yeah, true,” Jack admitted as he even followed Ianto down into the Archives, “it would have been much more interesting when one of us – or both – would have turned into a woman for example...”</span></p><p>Ianto felt himself turn pale again, so Jack hastily assured, “Not switching bodies with one of the girls, just... just us turning into women. Just for the fun of playing with the new equipment.”</p><p>“<span>Have you?” Ianto hesitated, and looked over his shoulder at Jack.</span></p><p>“<span>What? Ever turned into a woman?” Jack shrugged. “Actually, no. But during my years with the Time Agency, I met an alien that could change sexes at will.” He frowned at that. “While being great in favour of spontaneous urges regarding gender, it didn't really do much for me, true... Anyway. If you're interested, I'm sure I could find a device with which to switch genders.”</span></p><p>“<span>Ah, not now. Maybe in the future. In the far future.” Ianto peeked at Jack again, frowning. “Therefore though, I don't really see the merit,” he admitted. “Isn't this boring? You being in my body, me being in yours? The sensations aren't overly different.”</span></p><p>“<span>Don't be silly,” Jack smiled, and suddenly had Ianto caged between his body and the wall. “True, it's not a complete turn-around, but it's the small things. The little differences, having to adjust to them.” He leaned in closer so he could nuzzle Ianto's temple, then his jaw. “Finding out if your erogenous zones are still the same or if they're linked to the body.” He bit Ianto's left ear lobe which had the Welshman moaning. He actually couldn't say though if it was because his mind knew that his ears were sensitive so that this simply transferred to the new body, or if Jack's skills simply made sure that everywhere he touched turned into an erogenous zone.</span></p><p>“<span>Doesn't it get you hot that you can now touch your own body everywhere you ever wanted and watch it at the same time?” he breathed, moving his mouth away from Ianto's ear so that now, his lips were only a scant inch away from Ianto's.</span></p><p>“<span>Figures that the prospect appeals to your narcissistic streak,” Ianto grunted sarcastically, but nudged his head forwards so that his lips were touching Jack's, “literally fucking yourself.”</span></p><p>He felt Jack grin against his lips. “Such a dirty mouth.”</p><p>“<span>It's yours after all,” he replied huskily, “must rub off on me.”</span></p><p>Jack's grin turned wider, and Ianto knew that his lover prepared for an innuendo-laced answer about rubbing off. To put a stop to it, Ianto bridged the distance between them to crash his mouth against Jack's. Kissing Jack, he suddenly realised that it was a strange feeling; he wasn't kissing his lover's mouth but another. Even if it was, basically, his own. In the next second though, the strangeness vanished, and made way for a frizzle of excitement. Jack was right, the prospect of getting the chance to explore one's own body, touching it, driving up its pleasure was somehow appealing once the slight embarrassment about seeing your own body like this was over. And on the other hand there was experiencing the sensations of being in a strange body you nonetheless knew so very well.</p><p>He was brought out of his musings when cooler air suddenly hit his chest. Blinking, he looked down and spied Jack's – his own – nimble fingers making short work of his shirt, baring his T-shirt covered chest. He blinked up, meeting Jack's impishly glittering eyes. For a split-second, he was still startled about looking into his own face, but quickly concentrated on what Jack's fingers were doing. Eagerly, he helped Jack tug the shirt and vest out of his trousers, and they quickly dragged it over his head. In the next second, they were kissing each other messily, and gradually, Ianto got used to the strange feeling. Next was Ianto's shirt and T-shirt, and soon, they were both naked from the waist up. Eager hands wandered over soft skin, delighting in the thrilling feeling of the new and yet familiar.</p><p>But suddenly, another thought flickered through Ianto's mind.</p><p>“<span>J-jack,” he panted against his lover's mouth, and gently shoved Jack away. The immortal blinked questioningly, a little dazed. </span></p><p>
  <span>Ianto bit his lip, unsure how he should voice his sudden need. “What if... I want to explore </span>
  <span>
    <em>your</em>
  </span>
  <span> body, not mine.” </span>
</p><p>For a moment, Jack stared at him, incomprehensive, but then, his face brightened as he realised what Ianto meant.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, okay,” he agreed eagerly. “Good idea.”</span></p><p>He pressed close for a second again, smacking a heartfelt kiss to Ianto's lips. “But let's still watch each other, alright?”</p><p>Jerkily, Ianto nodded.</p><p>Their eyes holding fast to each other, they quickly divested themselves of the rest of their clothes, not even caring that they were still in the cold Archives.</p><p>While Ianto kept leaning against the wall, shivering at the cool concrete at his heated back, Jack bridged the short distance to Ianto's desk to lean against it, facing his lover.</p><p>
  <span>Not letting each other out of their sight, they started exploring their bodies. The sight of Ianto's own body a few feet away, sensually touching itself was surreal, but somehow thrilling, too. What was even more alluring though were the sensations of touching the body he was trapped in. He had been right earlier: on first glance, there weren't any great differences in either being in his own body or being stuck in Jack's. But when he now concentrated more deeply on his inner voice, then Ianto had to realise that there were subtle nuances that differed greatly in what he was feeling now</span>
  <span>
    <span>. Somehow, as Ianto let his hands wander over this body, the sensations were so much more intense than in his own. Maybe it could be attributed to Jack's unique 51</span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>st</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span> century physique. In the end though, the reason didn't matter, did it? What counted right this moment was the sharp, addictive pleasure racing through Ianto's body in a way he had never felt before like this. Groaning, and fighting the urge to close his eyes, Ianto tightened his fist around his erection while he watched Jack do the same across from him. His gaze flickered up from Jack's moving hand, and their eyes met. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>How does it feel?” he asked breathlessly, a tight stroke upwards making him gasp.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Different,” Jack rasped, his hand pumping faster up and down his length. “But good. Just knowing that it's you I touch makes me want to come.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile twitched around Ianto's lips. “Yeah. I feel the same.” As if to demonstrate, Ianto let one hand trail down to his balls, kneading them for a few moments, but then, he paused. Spreading his legs farther apart, one hand still stroking his cock sensually slow, he sucked his other fingers into his mouth to wet them thoroughly. He slipped his hand between his thighs. Without blinking, he held Jack's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yesss,” his lover hissed. “Do it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing in deeply, Ianto pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle. Both men groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon though, he pulled his finger out again because the angle was incredibly awkward. Ianto reached behind him instead to push his finger back inside, quickly adding a second. Slowly, in tandem with his hand, he pumped his fingers in and out of himself. Jack mirrored him over at the desk, and together, the two brought each other off while watching each other and marvelling at the new sensations in their new bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto was the first to come. The intensity of how Jack's body experienced arousal was too much for him. Jabbing his fingers hard into his body for a last time, the digits crashing into his prostate while his hand flew over his cock at the same time, Ianto saw stars. Making a choked noise, he spilled over his hand, the muscles of his hole clenching around his fingers still buried deep. A moan was ripped from him when he saw Jack come as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping for breath, Ianto slumped back against the wall, Jack against his desk before he slowly slid down onto the cold floor in an uncoordinated, gangly move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Don't know how you 21</span></span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>st</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span> century men can stand this,” Jack panted, leaning his head back against the side of the desk and closing his eyes. “'M never this tired.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, and indeed realising that he didn't feel as exhausted after having come like he normally did, Ianto staggered over to Jack, and joined him on the floor. He grimaced at the bitter cold of the concrete floor they were sitting on, but for a few minutes, this would suffice. He leaned against Jack's side with a smug grin on his face, and closed his eyes, too, relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Welcome to my world,” he replied sarcastically. “'S long as you don't find me to be lacking in anything else, I'm grateful.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sloppy, wet kiss was pressed to his temple suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I could never find you lacking, Ianto Jones.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmpf. You better not,” Ianto huffed playfully which earned him a fond, exasperated sigh.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Always needing to have the last word...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Naturally. Sir.</span></span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>” He paused. “Oh, and Jack? Tomorrow, we're gonna find a cure for this.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span><span>Yeah, yeah.”</span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in days, Martha could actually breathe freely.</p><p>The cool night air and strong sea breeze of Cardiff Bay filled her lungs, and she suddenly felt as if all her worries dropped off of her. It wasn't her job, although it was pretty stressful. No. She was stressed, and overwhelmed, and depressed because only four days ago, she and Tom had split up.</p><p>She couldn't actually say who was devastated more; her mother or his. Her's, in any case, only communicated with her daughter through death glares these days.</p><p>But it just hadn't worked any more. And Martha feared that it was because reality had finally caught up with her. The Thomas Milligan she had wanted to marry not a week ago wasn't the same man who had helped her save the world. She'd thought that it didn't matter, but it did. The one thing that had forged such a deep connection between them in the short while they knew each other was gone, and although he was a wonderful man, he wasn't enough for her. It was depressingly sad, and really unfair to him, but she couldn't help her feelings – she couldn't tell him that, of course, since he didn't remember the Year any more than any other person on this planet.</p><p>She couldn't actually remember what reason she had given him for splitting up. Her thoughts had been so jumbled – still were, actually – and emotions had boiled over.</p><p>So, when she had talked to Jack on the phone yesterday, and he had mentioned being one agent down because Gwen was on her honeymoon, Martha had jumped at the opportunity, and practically manhandled Jack into accepting her temporary help. She was on wedding holiday herself, but with the event in question cancelled, she didn't know what to do with herself at home.</p><p>
  <span>In a split-second, she'd figured that Jack Harkness w</span>
  <span>
    <span>as the best cure for depression this side of the galaxy (provided he wasn't in one of his moods himself, but she had found that, since he and Ianto had started actually </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>dating</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he was much happier, and not as gloomy as he had been when she had met him, simply hiding behind a brightly smiling facade).</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was why she now found herself in a nice little bar together with Jack and Ianto. She wanted to have fun tonight, wanted to catch up with her friends, and she wanted to get drunk. So, after thinking, “Fuck you, Milligan,” she did exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost felt like a teenager again. Yes, Martha Jones, sensible person that she normally was, had had a wild phase when being younger (God, she sounded like a ninety year old). And tonight, she wanted to feel like that again. Even Ianto, so similar to her in some aspects, must have had such a phase. Maybe if she really put an effort into it, she could coax that side out of him tonight. She actually didn't think that she, thanks to Jack, had to encourage his wild side in bed, but having a little fun in a jazz bar, drinking and dancing, would do him good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha jerked violently. Had she really just imagined what Ianto Jones was like in bed? God, she was turning into Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But... Taking in her two friends who were unconsciously flirting madly with each other, and at times completely forgetting about her, she simply shrugged. Who could fault her? They were two incredibly handsome men, and it wasn't that hard to imagine what they would look like together in bed. Actually, that one night shortly after her first visit with Torchwood, being alone said night in her hotel room... Let's just say, her imagination had run a bit wild, especially after Ianto describing Jack's talents in bed as </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>avant-garde</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so engrossed in her little fantasies that she actually flinched in surprise when Jack suddenly placed a hand onto her arm. Blinking, she met his smiling gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Eh... what?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I asked if you wanna dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked once again, looking around as if seeing her surroundings for the first time, then sought Ianto's gaze. The Welshman only nodded at her to go on, an encouraging smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily, Martha nodded and let herself be drawn onto the dance floor as if in a daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were playing a slow, classic jazz song. Otherwise, with other music playing, she couldn't have imagined Jack dancing in a club. But here he was now, pulling her close and starting to sway her back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hid a small smile against his shoulder. It made her happy, being this close to him, being together with both of them tonight, having some fun. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, incredibly perceptive if he wanted to be, seemed to be able to read her thoughts like an open book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You okay?” he asked softly over the music.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting his eyes for a long moment, Martha finally nodded. “Yeah.” She nodded empathically. “I'm fine. Really. This here... This helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That boyish, smug grin spread over Jack's handsome face. “Well, of course. Best medicine going out with two hot guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fondly, Martha rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Stop that,” Jack laughed. “I get enough of that from Ianto already.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Must be the name,” she teased, happily jumping into the bantering. “Or you simply deserve it.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh yes. Two Jones at my side. I'm a lucky man,” Jack sighed theatrically and smiled a little dreamily while effectively ignoring the last part of her remark.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Is this okay for him?” Martha suddenly asked, throwing a quick look over Jack's shoulder at the Welshman they had left at the bar. Ianto was watching them intently, but he looked everything but left out or even jealous. Their eyes met over the distance, and she shivered at the sudden heat passing between them, even from afar.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah. Sure. Granted, he can get a little jealous,” Jack snorted at that, probably about an inside joke, “but you an' me, we're friends, he knows that. He likes you very much.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Maybe we should include him in our dance,” Martha suggested slyly, her eyes widening immediately after the bold words had left her lips. She hadn't intended it, but they had sounded more than ambiguous. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figured that Jack Harkness would jump right for it. His eyes brightening, he opened his mouth to undoubtedly fire off some crass innuendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get even one word out, Martha wormed her way out of Jack's grip to quickly return to the bar. Determined, stubbornly not thinking about the whys of her actions, she dragged a perplexed Ianto onto the dance floor with her until the three of them stood in a close circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Wha... We're not dancing all together,” he protested, and cocked his eyebrow in a frown. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I like the idea,” Jack promptly threw in, but was ignored by the two Jones.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other intently, something passing between them, something intense and inexplicable. And finally, Ianto relented, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh well,” he sighed, and reached out to pull Martha close. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a grin almost splitting her face. She still didn't know why she had initiated this – maybe she could blame the alcohol –, and she had no idea where this night would lead them, but it felt right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt even more right when, as the song suddenly changed to something more lively, Jack pressed close to her from behind so that she was sandwiched between the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was still kind of jazzy – as could be expected in a jazz bar; duh, Jones, get a grip on yourself –, but now with a strong, primitive beat to it that had her blood singing through her veins. Her cheeks glowing with excitement and alcohol, her limbs feeling light all of a sudden, Martha tightly wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck, and slowly circled her hips against his. His eyes widened minutely at her actions, but very soon, he relaxed again, and mirrored her moves. Her own eyes widened when she suddenly felt Jack gyrating his crotch against her arse, but she relaxed just as quickly as Ianto had. They all must be more drunk than either of them had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them started moving to the music in earnest now, grinding against each other as if in unspoken agreement that a line had suddenly been crossed between them. It was sweet madness, but it felt so good. Liberating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered violently when Jack's smooth voice rumbled in her ear. “Come with us,” he growled, the meaning behind his words unmistakable. Her eyes widened, and she met Ianto's who looked at her so intensely that another shiver wrecked her frame. He must have heard Jack's words as well because he slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha swallowed heavily, still holding Ianto's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must seem to them as if she needed a moment to make up her mind, but in reality, she already knew that she would go with them; she was simply frozen in shocked anticipation and excitement for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after what felt like a small eternity, Martha nodded in slow-motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Okay,” she rasped, then swallowed to wet her parched throat. “But just this once, yeah?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ianto's intense expression was broken as he suddenly snorted sarcastically, and behind her, Martha heard Jack react in the same way. Puzzled, she looked from one man to the other.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span>We've already heard that one before,” Ianto explained sarcastically.</span></p><p>
  <span>Questioningly, Martha cock</span>
  <span>
    <span>ed her head, but the two men shook their heads, still amused. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>A story for another time,” Jack promised with a grin. He reached around her body to take Martha's hand. “Come. Ianto's flat is not far.”</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It really wasn't far to Ianto's flat, and as soon as the door had shut behind the three, stumbling over the threshold in their haste, they were all over each other. The next couple of moments were like a blur to Martha because su</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ddenly, she found herself in Ianto's bedroom, completely naked, and sandwiched between two of the most gorgeous men she knew. She moaned softly into the intense kiss she shared with Jack as she relished the full-on body contact. Behind her, Ianto got to work on her neck, kissing, and licking, and biting the skin there. She would so have hickeys there tomorrow, but who cared. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the mean time, both men's hands weren't idle, and they flew over her body, exploring everywhere without any inhibitions. For a couple of moments, Martha felt overwhelmed, and actually didn't know where to place her own hands as she eagerly leaned into their touches at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, she decided to place them on to Jack's hips, more to cling to something than to actually explore on her own for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Let me fuck you,” Ianto suddenly crooned into her ear, still pressed tightly to her back, and she couldn't help but moan at his unexpected, thrilling directness. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yes,” she hissed without even having to think about it, and invitingly pressed her ass back into his rock hard cock. He moaned at that, but his moan was quickly swallowed by Jack who leaned over Martha's shoulder to kiss Ianto passionately. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands twitched on Jack's bare hips, and she leaned forward to bury her face in the crook of his strong neck. Almost as if on instinct, she rocked her hips into the erection pressed to her ass, and at the same time, let her hands wander to Jack's front. Shivering slightly, she closed both hands around his cock, groaning at the smooth, hot feel of the huge length in her grip. She heard him stifle a moan in Ianto's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the three of them shuffled over to Ianto's queen-size bed without really pulling away from each other, and they tumbled down onto the mattress. Martha found herself sandwiched between Jack and Ianto, their questing hands once more flying all over her body teasingly for a few long minutes, touching her breasts, her clit, sinking two fingers inside of her that had her bucking her hips while she couldn't even tell whose fingers it were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her world tilted suddenly, and she was pulled up onto all fours. Blinking in surprise, she met Jack's gaze who was kneeling before her now, leaning back against the headboard with his head thrown back and his arms stretched left and right on it, looking like an enticing offering. His hard cock rose up from his abdomen, almost begging her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Martha reached out to grasp the base of his length, and quickly leaned forward to draw him into her mouth. At the same moment, Ianto, kneeling behind her, sank two fingers deeply into her wet heat. She moaned around Jack's erection, the vibrations enough to make him groan throatily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto crooked his fingers inside of her, grazing her sweet spot that had her pushing back to impale herself deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting Jack's cock slide out of her mouth for a second, she looked over his shoulder at Ianto. “Please, Ianto,” she urged, and pointedly clenched around his fingers sliding in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, their eyes met, and then, he nodded solemnly while he pulled his fingers out, leaving behind an aching emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver of anticipation raced through her as Martha heard the rustle of a condom package being opened. Her eyes fell shut, and she breathed deeply through her nose as she waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flew open again in the next second when Ianto slid into her slowly. She gulped in deep breaths as his length was forcing her open; she had underestimated his size earlier. Her pants though turned into a drawn-out moan when he finally bottomed out, and involuntarily, she clenched around him. The fluttering of her inner muscles trapping him so firmly inside her body caused him to gasp sharply, and his fingers dug deeply into the soft flesh of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still staying motionless, both of them, Martha turned her attention back to Jack's neglected erection. Trembling all over her body, she closed her hand around his cock again which she had let go off when Ianto had penetrated her. Groaning, she sucked him back into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same moment, Ianto pulled back to deliver his first thrust, so deep and slow, but oh so strong that it shook her whole body. Her hand tightened around Jack's length to have something to anchor herself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha felt overwhelmed, awed, and dazed with tingling pleasure that sizzled all over her body. She had never before experienced something like this. And if there had been moments she had ever thought about sex like she was experiencing now, glimpsing short scenes from porn movies from her fellow students, she'd always thought that it was degrading for a woman to be in this position, being used like that by two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been so, so wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha felt powerful like almost never before in her life. It felt addictive and intoxicating to be responsible for causing two such amazing men so much lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As exhilarating as it felt to pleasure Jack like that, Martha suddenly needed more though. More from the man taking her so deeply from behind, to be precise. She had to see him because, although this was nothing more than one night of fun between friends, she needed to feel the connection, the intimacy. Maybe it was clichéd to feel like that because she was a woman, but it was the truth. Mindless sex had never been her cup of tea, and she believed that Ianto was the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting Jack slip from her mouth with a wet noise, Martha rose up on her knees to turn around, causing Ianto's cock to slide out of her, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met his wide, blue eyes, his pupils dilated with arousal as he knelt before her. Shuffling closer, she manhandled him until she could straddle his lap. When she sank back down onto him, the new angel enabling her to take him even deeper than before, they both panted loudly which was swallowed though by each other's mouths in a heated kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working her thighs, Martha raised and impaled herself on him over and over, and the only thing he could do was cling to her back, and kiss her within an inch of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot, hard body pressing itself suddenly against her back had her faltering in her movements, and for a split-second, the frightening, decadently arousing thought that Jack would slide right into her next to Ianto flashed through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Martha, together with Ianto, found herself jostled and manoeuvred around once more until Ianto landed flat on his back with her balanced over him, amazingly still lodged inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hold on tight,” Jack suddenly rasped in her ear, his hot breath fanning the side of her face, tickling her. For a moment, Martha was confused, but then, there was no time for wondering about his words as she was once more jostled around so that she almost lost her balance. Her hands flew out to catch herself on the headboard, and Ianto's grip on her hips tightened to steady her as well. Looking down on him, she met his eyes questioningly, and wanted to open her mouth to ask what Jack was doing behind her when suddenly, Ianto squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his head falling into his neck in helpless abandon as a breathy moan tumbled over his lips. His back arched in pleasure, effectively burying himself deeper inside of her, and that was when she realised that Jack must have buried himself in the younger man. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha swallowed. She would have loved to see Jack taking Ianto, but she was still deliciously trapped above the Welshman. The only thing she could do was watch his ecstasy drawn face, and hear his hitched little breaths as Jack's slow, powerful thrusts jostled his lover which almost automatically catapulted his hips up into Martha with every slide inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her middle from behind to steady her as well. One big, warm hand was resting flat on her stomach, the other soon wandered lower to unrelentingly tease her clit. All three of them moaned when, paired with Jack's thrusts, his fingers slid beyond her clit to her stretched entrance. He touched them both at the same time like that, gently bumping his fingers against the rim of her vagina where Ianto's cock was sliding in and out of her, his length slick and wet with her juices. His groan in her ear send shivers down her spine. And when his fingers suddenly touched her clit dead-on in the next second, she joined his moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Jack pulled her back, encouraging her to lean against him. Loosening her death grip on the headboard, Martha complied until she was pressed against his muscled chest, one arm going up to desperately clasp the back of Jack's neck to pull him into a deep kiss, the other reaching down pleadingly for Ianto's hand. She entwined their fingers tightly when he took her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While still thrusting into Ianto with deep, smooth, slow moves, Jack continued to rub Martha's clit and let the other hand wander to her chest to fondle one of her nipples into complete hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensations of three of her pleasure points being maltreated at the same time was too much for Martha. Suddenly, she stiffened, just for a second. Then, her orgasm broke out of her, her whole body shuddering and trembling, her inner muscles contracting violently around the hard length pushing in and out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes in bliss as she let herself be swept away on a wave of pleasure, Martha felt Ianto's cock expand inside of her, and in the next second, the grip of his hand on hers tightened spasmodically almost to the point of pain. Quickly, she opened heavy lids to see him come, the nearly painful expression on his face as he lost himself in pleasure, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them yelped in surprise as a forceful thrust into Ianto shook their bodies. With aching limbs, Martha tumbled to the side quite ungracefully. Finally, she gave in to the urge to see them both together, and so, lying curled up on her side in a bone-less heap of limbs, she watched Jack fuck his lover with hard strokes. Now that she wasn't in the way any more, he used more speed, more force, but was still so unbelievably gentle with Ianto. New arousal sizzled deep in her belly at the alluring sight, and, almost automatically, she brought her hand between her legs. Lazily, she brought herself to a second orgasm while she watched her two friends make love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came the same moment Jack did. The sight of his strong, gorgeous body shaking, his muscles flexing enticingly under his golden skin, was too much for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Jack pulled out of Ianto carefully, and tumbled to the side, directly between the two Jones. Figured that he loved being the centre of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Martha sighed, completely relaxed, and shuffled closer to place her head on Jack's chest. Throwing her arm around his middle, she encountered Ianto's arm. Meeting his sleepy gaze on the other side of Jack's chest, they entwined their fingers on Jack's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha felt happy, sated, and at peace. It had been some time since she had really felt like that, living in the moment without any care, just living for the pleasure of life. The just-this-once echoed through her head, and she felt a slight stab of disappointment. But deep inside, she knew that it was for the best. These two belonged together. And although this night had been incredible, it would soon be over. But she would go on, find happiness of her own. She just knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content, Martha closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kamasutra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had to admit that he was slightly drunk. Otherwise, probably even he would not have gotten out the pack of cards he was currently presenting to his equally as tipsy team that was, upon seeing what kind of cards he had fetched, turning an enticing palette of all kinds of red.</p><p>“<span>A kamasutra card game, Harkness, really?” Owen snorted sarcastically, but even the good doctor was slightly red in the face which didn't diminish the clear interest he nonetheless showed.</span></p><p>“<span>It's the only one I could find at the moment,” Jack smirked, his bright, smug grin revealing his real intentions though. It was so much fun to shock 21</span><sup><span>st</span></sup><span> century people in all kinds sexual. Even Ianto, outside of the security of the bedroom and/or their usual playgrounds, was flushed with embarrassment.</span></p><p>This could get interesting.</p><p>“<span>Come on, that will be fun,” he drawled smugly, “we can trade stories about the positions we draw with each card.”</span></p><p>“<span>Thanks,” Tosh giggled, “I'll stick with boring old poker for now.”</span></p><p>Jack sighed heavily. “We'll see.”</p><p>He expertly shuffled the cards, and they started to play a game – not poker, since none of them could quite concentrate on the rules or keeping a straight face. Jack supposed even Ianto's poker face would be kinda off tonight.</p><p>Instead, they played Mau Mau since it was a simple game everyone could remember the rules of even in their tipsy states.</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the team got used to the sexual positions that were depicted on the cards instead of the usual pictures of aces and kings, and simply shrugged it off as something typical Jack and/or Torchwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ha!” Owen suddenly crowed as he obviously couldn't hold back, and proudly presented the card he'd just drawn to his colleagues, “I did this position!”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled silence reigned around them for a moment before Gwen drew in air into her lungs to snark at Owen that they really didn't need to know that. And at the same time, Ianto opened his mouth to tease Owen drily about not understanding the rules of their game by showing them his cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before either of them could get out even one word, Jack beat them to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh yeah,” he grinned, “that one's fun. But have you ever done this one?” </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed Owen a card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor frowned, and cocked his head. “Ehm... ah, yeah. I think I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on and on they went. While the two men were bragging about the different kamasutra positions they had already done (Ianto was only glad that Jack didn't blare out to their colleagues if he had done them with Ianto or someone else; the young Welshman wasn't sure if he would survive the mortification), their three colleagues sat next to them helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh, and that one's great, too,” Jack smirked, and shoved a card under Owen's nose.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Owen grunted. “Tell me, Harkness, is there any position you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>haven't</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> done?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned playfully. “Ahhh... no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And I bet you've got all the alien ones under your belt as well.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned smugly. “Not all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>There are more kamasutras than one?!” Gwen suddenly burst in, cheeks beet-red with embarrassment, her eyes wide with shocked disbelieve, but she nonetheless looked as if she couldn't hold in her comments any longer.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutting reproachfully, Jack shook his head with a sigh. “My dear Miss Cooper, of course there are more than one. Almost every planet has its own version.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Makes sense,” Tosh mumbled although she was slightly blushing as well. “There are so many different species...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Owen snorted, “I don't imagine some big jelly alien blob with no arms or legs would have any use for the positions where ten tentacles are needed.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Exactly,” Jack confirmed, nodding in proud satisfaction. He threw an interested glance at his lover who had been awfully quiet the last couple of minutes. Ianto was as red as the others, but Jack didn't get the impression that he was all too averse to the idea of trying out some of the more exotic kamasutra versions...</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A secretive smile tugged at Jack's lips. He could work with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, all – except for Jack – were still slightly hung over when they came into work, and it took them half of mid-morning of suffering until Owen remembered that he had the good hangover drugs in one of his cupboards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to make sure that Ianto was completely recovered again, Jack waited until evening. But then, when the rest of their colleagues had gone home, he went looking for his lover, and plonked a heavy, very old and used looking book in front of Ianto onto his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met his lover's puzzled gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, and nodded his chin at the book. “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still frowning in confusion, Ianto did as he was told, carefully handling the old, yellowed pages. “Is that parchment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah. It's from... well,” Jack shrugged with a sheepish smile, “you wouldn't know the animal.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's interested gaze suddenly snapped up to Jack. “So, it's alien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “It's from my home world.” A fond smile slipped onto Jack's face, and, far away for a moment, he looked down at the pages and caressed them fondly while he felt Ianto's intense gaze on him the whole time. “It's almost like Earth's,” he explained, deciding to confide in Ianto a bit about his origins instead of going any deeper into the personal aspects of talking about his former home, “after all, we were one of the early Earth colonies. But still, there are a couple of positions that are adapted to the physiology of certain aliens that lived on our world as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Jack turned the pages to a specific one he had in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ianto stopped scrutinising Jack's face so intently, and lowered his gaze. He drew in a sharp breath, then cocked his head. “Oh,” he breathed. “Is that even possible for humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack barked out a laugh, effectively ending the sudden maudlin mood that had gripped him. “Yeah, I assure you, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto shook his head fondly at Jack, then looked at a couple of more pictures. All the while, Jack watched his lover intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Which one would you like?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's unexpected – or maybe not so unexpected, really – question startled Jack, and he met his lover's gaze, wide-eyed. It was his turn now to breath out a soft “Oh”, and he blinked at Ianto for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he pulled himself together, and flipped through the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>This one,” he said eventually.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Ianto took in the position Jack had chosen, then nodded finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he twisted around in his office chair, rose, and pulled Jack into a deep, unexpectedly passionate and sudden kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happily, Jack returned the kiss with all he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, both men eventually, pulled back from each other. His pupils dilated, Ianto's wide eyes flitted through the Hub searchingly. He narrowed his eyes when he had obviously found what he was looking for. Exchanging an intense gaze with Jack, he took his lover's hand and pulled him with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto led Jack into his office and over behind his desk. There, Ianto pulled him into another kiss while, at the same time, started to tug at Jack's clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You want to top or bottom?” he mumbled into Jack's mouth, and playfully sucked Jack's lower lip between his teeth.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hesitated for a second, softly breathing into Ianto's mouth. “Bottom,” he finally whispered heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding jerkily, Ianto finished stripping Jack from the waist up before he stepped back to start on his own things. Quickly, both men divested themselves of their clothes, Jack being faster than Ianto so that he used the time to get the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally naked, Ianto watched his lover like a hawk, waiting, as Jack crossed the distance to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>On the ledge,” Ianto instructed when Jack was standing before him. A shiver raced through the gorgeous body as Jack understood Ianto's intentions. Eagerly, he went over to the huge round window behind Jack's desk that overlooked the main Hub area.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Face the window, and prepare yourself.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing speeding up in anticipation, Jack faced the window. The illusion of height of standing close in front of the glass, overlooking the Hub from high above, send a familiar shiver of exhilaration and freedom through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping the tube in his hand tighter for a second, Jack then quickly set to work. He placed one foot up on the window's stone ledge to expose his tightly closed hole, and reached behind himself, all the while feeling Ianto's intense gaze in his back like something tangible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to put on a little show for his lover, Jack arched his back, pushing his ass back in Ianto's direction invitingly. Moaning softly, he circled his entrance with a slick finger teasingly before he pushed the finger through the tight ring of muscle. He groaned again, and a small smile graced his lips as he heard Ianto's soft moan at the sight presented to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning and panting loudly for show, Jack slowly fucked himself with his finger, a couple of minutes later, he added a second one. His eyes fell closed in bliss as he lost himself in the feeling, and before his inner eye, he conjured up the image of his lover standing behind him, naked, aroused, waiting, and watching Jack like a predator. He felt himself harden almost to the point of pain at the mental image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Enough!” Ianto's sharp voice suddenly pierced through the fog of lust that surrounded Jack. He stilled his hand, and waited for his lover's next instructions. He heard the whisper of naked feet on the concrete, and in the next second, Ianto pried the tube of lube from Jack's hand that he had been clutching tightly to so that it was a wonder the stuff hadn't spilled all over the floor. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited in anticipation, his sharp ears taking in the squishing sound of lube being squeezed out of the tub, then the wet noise of his lover coating his cock thoroughly with the slick gel. The sound of the plastic tub being placed on his desk somewhere behind them was unnaturally loud. Jack started to tremble slightly in excitement of what was to come. Nonetheless, he startled a bit when Ianto's warm hand suddenly grasped Jack's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Come on, up with you,” Ianto purred, and helped Jack climb onto the stone ledge of the window. Having to spread his legs a bit in his crouched position to fit onto the rather narrow ledge, Jack curled his fingers tightly around Ianto's forearm to steady himself as the Welshman's hand slid to Jack's hip to cling to him. He hissed in pleasure when Ianto pressed his warm chest close to Jack's back, and he immediately reclined against him. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his head back onto Ianto's shoulder, and the young man buried his face in the the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hold still now,” he growled into Jack's skin, and in the next second, Jack felt the sticky head of Ianto's cock bump against his entrance. Trying to find his balance, he held as still as possible – which wasn't so easy at all because the feeling of his lover slowly breaching him was, as usual, a heady experience. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt to Jack like a small eternity, Ianto's cock seemingly sliding into him endlessly, until, finally, he had bottomed out. Eagerly, Jack pushed his hips down a little to take Ianto that bit farther inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Ianto's warm body at his back, his cock buried deep inside of him while Jack had his legs spread obscenely, exposing himself to the Hub below them had him trembling in ecstasy (he had to take a look at the CCTV as soon as possible). The feeling of being so high up gave him the last kick so that by now, he was feeling completely high with happiness hormones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ianto delivered his first thrust, Jack was propelled forward against the glass. His fingers tightened in the flesh of Ianto's arm, and his other flew forward to catch himself on the window. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on the smooth glass in vain, but at the same time, he pushed back eagerly to meet Ianto's thrusts. Slowly, the muscles in Jack's thighs started to burn from the strain of staying in his crouching position and keeping his balance, adding a sweet pain to the pleasure that was pumped into his body with every single stroke his lover delivered against his prostate. Moans and breathless cries tumbled over the Captain's lips, and his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back onto Ianto's shoulder. His lover's thrusts became faster the louder Jack's screams of pleasure got, his hips snapping forward with relentless force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Touch me, Ianto, please,” Jack pleaded breathlessly, not daring himself to take his hands away for fear of crashing into the glass in front of him.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting in affirmation, Ianto slowly crept one hand forward, wrapping his arm securely around Jack's waist, and groped for his lover's painfully hard cock that was slapping against Jack's belly wetly with every forceful thrust. Jack sighed brokenly when Ianto's warm hand closed around his length and started to stroke him with the same strength and speed as his by now jerky thrusts into Jack's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a rapidly approaching train that couldn't be stopped any more, Jack felt his climax hurtle towards him. A keening cry was ripped from him as he came violently. His come shot out of his cock without any control, spilling over Ianto's hand and against the glass in a messy arch. Immediately, Ianto's arms came around him as Jack crashed to one knee, his muscles, screaming in pain couldn't hold him up any longer. Clinging tightly to his lover, Ianto continued to roll his hips into Jack until he, too, came with a sharp gasp and shuddering all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed during which Ianto simply leaned against Jack, his sweaty chest plastered to Jack's wet back, and they breathed heavily in tandem. Eventually though, Jack became restless, his legs forcing him into action. Noticing his lover's discomfort, Ianto carefully slipped out of Jack. Shakily, he grasped Jack's hand to help him sit down, the Captain's leg muscles completely tired and cramped. Relieved, Jack groaned when he toppled on his butt onto the hard, cold stone of the window's ledge, feeling as if all his muscles had turned into jelly. Just as ungainly, Ianto followed him down onto the narrow ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few precious, peaceful moments, the two men sat squished on the narrow ledge with Jack settled firmly between Ianto's legs and the Welshman's arms tightly around him. The only thing that was lacking now was a spectacular view instead of looking out over the dingy Hub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, Ianto's heated body cooled down so that he started to feel the coldness of the stone he was reclining against. Involuntarily, he shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack noticed, of course, and struggled up in his lover's embrace. “Come on,” he said, and slapped his hand onto Ianto's thigh energetically. “You fit for round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing in deeply, a small smile wormed its way onto Ianto's face. For a second, he still enjoyed their position, but finally, he picked himself up, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Of course, Sir” he answered formally, but Jack could clearly sense the younger man's own enthusiasm. “Lead on, Macduff.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gladly did.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>End</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I'm not creative enough to actually think of any alien kamasutra positions since the human one does have so many already^^. Maybe some of you are more creative with that.<br/>The one the two did is called “sensual recliner” – well, at least that's the one-to-one translation I did from German; I have no idea what the correct English name could be. Does anyone know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Guns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few shots went wide, but only because Ianto was angry and frustrated.</p><p>Taking in a couple of deep breaths, he closed his eyes for a moment to regain his equilibrium. When he opened them again, he aimed and fired.</p><p>Better.</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his shoulders to loosen them, he took aim again, and again, the echoes of the shots ringing through the cavernous room of the gun range </span>
  <span>
    <span>swelling</span>
  </span>
  <span> to a cacophony of noise.</span>
</p><p>“<span>You need help with that?”</span></p><p>The sudden voice echoing through his headphones startled Ianto, and the next shot missed its aim.</p><p>Grunting angrily, Ianto threw a glare over his shoulder at Jack, but the Captain only grinned disarmingly at him.</p><p>Completely ignoring Ianto's grumpy ire, Jack sauntered closer, hands deep in his pockets. “Why're you down here?”</p><p>“<span>Can't you tell?” Ianto grumbled, and raised his weapon once more. “My performance was highly lacking this morning.”</span></p><p>Jack chuckled at that. “I don't think your performance is lacking.”</p><p>Ianto's renewed glare caused a bright grin to break out on Jack's face. “Not in the field either.”</p><p>“<span>Oh please,” Ianto snorted </span><span><span>disparagingly, and looked down the length of his gun at the target.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Everyone has a bad day. Even I.” Jack shrugged as he tried to appease Ianto.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Having a bad day can cost someone's life,” Ianto argued back, and pulled the trigger. This time, he almost hit the</span></span><span><span>bull's eye dead on. </span></span></p><p>He flinched minutely when he suddenly felt Jack close behind him, the almost tangible presence and the heat of him distracting him though he was proud not to let it show. Overly much.</p><p>
  <span>Jack's hot hands cradling his hips, and pulling Ianto back against him made his breath </span>
  <span>
    <span>catch</span>
  </span>
  <span>. “I have a proposal for you,” Jack crowed into Ianto's ear, his breath hot against the side of Ianto's face, but the sound of his voice though was only audible through the headphones they both were wearing. Ianto shivered. “If you can concentrate during my special training, you can concentrate in every situation afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>Ianto couldn't help but tremble again, especially as Jack's hands wandered to the front of his trousers to slip the button through its hole. Deftly, Jack shoved Ianto's trousers down to mid-thigh without preamble, and then drew his hands back again to undo his own trousers.</p><p>Once more, Ianto's breath caught when all of a sudden, naked skin met naked skin, and his hand holding the gun suddenly started to tremble.</p><p>A muffled cry escaped Ianto as Jack snapped his hips forwards, his already half-hard cock thrusting into the crease of Ianto's buttocks.</p><p>“<span>One thrust with every shot,” Jack crooned, his hands slipping forwards to Ianto's naked cock that was twitching rapidly with interest. He pressed a kiss against the side of Ianto's neck. “And we'll see how well you hit.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Ianto swallowed heavily. “O-okay,” he finally croaked, and his grip around his gun tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding with a bright grin, Jack quickly fished out the lube from his trouser pocket, and set to prepare his lover without any long-lasting foreplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto moaned softly when Jack's demanding fingers sank into him repeatedly, and his hips twitched slightly as he pushed back to impale himself deeper onto Jack's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a couple of long minutes, he simply stood there in the middle of the shooting range, his trousers halfway down his legs, cock standing proud and erect from his naked crotch with Jack's fingers deeply in his arse while he clutched his gun for dear life. He must present quite a ridiculous picture, but they were completely alone, and he was so aroused by now, so desperately eager for Jack's touch that he frankly didn't care at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped at the sudden emptiness he felt as Jack pulled out his fingers again, but not a minute later, the thick head of Jack's cocked nudged his loosened entrance. With one strong roll of his hips, Jack pushed his length inside Ianto, and only stopped until he was buried to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men trembled in pleasure, their loud panting echoing through the old underground tunnel the shooting range was situated in. Sweat popped out all over Ianto's body, and he had to force himself to stay absolutely still until Jack told him how he'd planned to proceed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Legs farther apart,” Jack's tinny voice suddenly reached his ear. Shakily, Ianto complied and shuffled his legs further apart. “And now, brace yourself.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, locking his knees, but nonetheless, the first retraction and ensuing deep thrust almost caused him to loose his balance and topple to the dusty ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Aim,” Jack whispered heatedly, and Ianto did that, too. His knuckles turned white because he was holding the gun so tight to hide the trembling of his hands.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to stand still, and Ianto stopped breathing in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack's clipped “Shoot” finally sounded in his ear, Ianto almost jumped in surprise, and he started breathing again, his breath coming in quick, uneven pants. He tried to slow it down, drew in a deep breath. He focussed his eyes forwards on to the cardboard targets. Continuing to breath deep and controlled, he took aim and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shot wasn't perfect, but, surprisingly, it at least hit the target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Not bad,” Jack cooed, and at the same time snapped his hips.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Ianto was kind of prepared, and the only thing that escaped him was a soft gasp when he took aim again to shoot. Jack quickened his thrusts after that, compelling Ianto to shoot faster, almost on instinct. Eventually, Jack slowed down again, then faster once more, his movements completely random and unexpected so that Ianto was forced to concentrate harder to react accordingly despite the spikes of pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust. At one time, Jack even rolled his hips in a series of staccato-like thrusts. As if in a Pavlovian response, Ianto fired shot after shot, the count of his shots mirroring the number of Jack's thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Ianto had completely lost track of where his shots hit. The only thing he could concentrate on was shooting and bracing himself against Jack's thrusts as well as the pleasure surging up inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'm impressed,” Jack panted into his ear in a change of tactic to distract Ianto – it worked, but only for a split-second. “I knew your self-control is excellent, but this exceeds my expectations despite the aggravating conditions.” Teasingly, he bit the back of Ianto's neck since he couldn't get access to the Welshman's ear. This of all things was almost enough to cause Ianto's first shot that went wide; he did hit the target, but only barely.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he felt his climax roll nearer, especially as Jack changed his angle so that he hit his prostate with every hard, deep thrust. His hands started shaking noticeably now, and he had to blink the sweat out of his eyes underneath the safety goggles. Crying out, Ianto doubled over when Jack, in a dirty move, slipped his hand down to Ianto's crotch to fondle his aching cock. Growling in stubbornness while gulping in huge breaths of air so that only a pitiful whimper escaped him, Ianto straightened again to quickly deliver the required shot. His arms felt so heavy by now, but, mulish as he was, he didn't want to lower them until this was over. He would show Jack the amount of self-control he possessed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit the inside of his cheek to hold in his moans when Jack pressed all his buttons, jerking him off while repeatedly hitting his prostate now with every thrust. His orgasm rushed closer and closer, Ianto felt the tell-tale tingling deep in his belly that spread into every pore of his body. The moment Jack crashed his cock into Ianto's prostate for one last time. In the same second, Ianto pulled the trigger for one last time, too, and he started coming and coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still shaking violently, Ianto didn't give himself any time to get down from his high. Ripping off his headphones and goggles with a tired hand, still clutching the gun with the other, Ianto spun around in Jack's arms, unmindful of the rather harsh, painful way Jack slipped out of him, and crashed his lips against his lover's. He urged him back against the table next to them, ammunition and other knick-knacks on the table's surface rattling dangerously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed messily and wildly for a few moments before – none could say who made the first step in the end – they switched positions again. Ianto braced himself on the table now in front of him. His fingers clutched tightly to the edge when Jack pushed back into him hard and fast. Digging his fingers into the flesh of Ianto's hips, Jack took him with wild abandon, Ianto desperately meeting his powerful thrusts every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After barely a dozen strokes, Jack stiffened behind him, and spilled hot come into his passage. Although his own cock was still spend, new pleasure sizzled through Ianto in a dry orgasm, the stimulation to his over-sensitive prostate almost making him sob now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Jack collapsed onto Ianto's back, the young man barely able to hold himself propped up on the table with his tired, heavy arms. They started shaking so badly that he gave in to the urge and bend them, his upper body crashing down onto the table's surface when he leaned over it propped up on his elbows now. Jack was still lodged deep inside of him, and he still bore Jack's weight, but now, he almost didn't feel the additional heaviness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto closed his eyes in bliss when Jack sluggishly started peppering the back of his neck with kisses, then the side of his face until Ianto gave in to the silent plea, and turned his heat to meet Jack's lips in a lazy, messy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>That my reward for outstanding performances?” he mumbled against Jack's mouth.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmm, I rather thought I'd write you a certificate.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Nice, but no, thanks,” Ianto teased back, “just take me to bed.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Your reward, your choice.” Grunting slightly, Jack straightened, and carefully pulled his soft cock out of Ianto. Comfortingly, he rubbed the small of his lover's back as he hissed softly at the burning feeling. Just before he bend down to pull up his trousers, Jack leaned in close again to whisper into Ianto's ear, “And bring the gun.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Drunk Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto Jones was drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He was so drunk he didn't even really register </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> he was all that drunk. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, it wasn't noticeable at all for an outsider, Jack realised while he watched Ianto closely with growing amusement. He hadn't seen Ianto drunk yet, but Jack didn't take him for the aggressive type nor the weepy type. He didn't actually believe that Ianto would let loose for once, and turn into a funny ray of sunshine either though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what Jack noticed – which actually send a spike of lust through his lower body – was that Ianto became more passionate, more intense, but still somehow in control of himself (they'd started having sex only recently, but Jack had quickly realised that the normally so self-possessed man only really lost control in bed, and even there only very rarely – but when he did, Jack counted these nights to his all-time favourites). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he became jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit did Ianto become jealous. It was kinda hot, and somehow endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was so turned on by the time reserved Ianto Jones had chased away the third person who had dared to make a pass at Jack that the immortal considered dragging the Welshman into the back of the club they were in to have his way with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time they were out together, something that could be considered a date if they were the type for something like this. So, Jack didn't want to let the evening end like that. He knew Ianto wouldn't have appreciated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's principles aside, that didn't actually stop the man himself though from suddenly turning to Jack and kissing him passionately, probably to stake his claim visible for all to see. Jack grunted in surprise, but quickly relaxed and started returning the kiss as passionately as Ianto. He growled softly into the young man's mouth when slender hands suddenly slipped under his shirt, greedily searching, caressing, pinching, short nails raking over warm, naked skin. A pleasant shudder raced down Jack's back at the feeling, and he eagerly encouraged Ianto by pressing closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When, a couple of minutes later of intense snogging, Ianto's hands wandered lower, past the waistband of Jack's trousers, Jack – although with a very heavy heart – had to put a stop to his greedy lover's ministrations. Normally, he would have been perfectly happy to let Ianto continue, but 21</span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>st</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span> century people were so prudish concerning public sex. And he knew very well that Ianto would be mortified about his actions as soon as he became sober again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Wait, wait, wait,” he therefore groaned into Ianto's mouth, and gently but insistently pushed the young Welshman away. He had to bite back a moan when he saw the adorably stormy pout on Ianto's face. Shaking his head fondly, Jack laughed and cupped Ianto's face in his hands. “Let's get out of here, yeah?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto cocked his head as if to ponder the suggestion, then he nodded solemnly, and grasped Jack's wrist to drag him out of the club in determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn't know if he should laugh or be turned on – in the end, he decided on both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack knew that Ianto's flat wasn't far, even if he had never been there; after Lisa, he had given the young man the space and solitude he seemed to crave. Even today, Jack still wasn't sure if it wouldn't have been better if he had turned up at Ianto's once in a while during his suspension to check in on him (apart from the alien infrared tech he had used to monitor Ianto to check if he was still alive, all alone in his flat with just his dark thoughts and grief as a companion), offer him a listening ear, comfort him in his grief. But his white-hot anger and disappointment had turned him into a coward. He still despised himself for that now and then, and therefore was even more relieved that everything was fine again between them. More than fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right now, what Jack was feeling surpassed “fine”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the front door of the flat had shut behind them, Jack was slammed against it and was being kissed within an inch of his life. Ianto pressing impossibly close almost forced the breath out of his lungs while all his blood rushed south when he felt Ianto's hot erection against his own through their trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I wanna sleep wi' you,” Ianto mewled into Jack's mouth, almost sounding like a whiny little brat. An amused grunt was Jack's initial reaction, and a fond chuckle his next when the young man wrapped his arms around Jack, suddenly becoming all cuddly like a possessive wild cat with its toy.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Then let's go to bed, hm?” Jack murmured, and earned himself an absent-minded noise of confirmation because Ianto was busily sucking on Jack's neck to do anything else. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out another chuckle, Jack gently steered Ianto down the hall in search of the bedroom. Ianto wasn't any help with that at the moment since he was still clinging to Jack and worrying the immortal's neck with his teeth possessively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jack had located the bedroom, and shoved the young man through the door. The door hadn't even clicked shut yet when Ianto was already all over Jack again. This time though, the older man allowed it, and started participating just as eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With clumsy fingers, Ianto started tugging first at his own clothes determinedly, and when he was finally naked, he attacked Jack's with an eagerness that bordered on a typically Welsh, endearing stubbornness until he had his lover completely naked as well. Equally as ungainly, Ianto, pulling Jack into another messy kiss, walked them backwards until they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Once they stopped bouncing on the mattress, the young man attached himself to Jack again like an affectionate leech, kissing and caressing him with devoted abandon. For a couple of minutes, Jack simply laid back and let his lover do as he pleased with his body, enjoying the attention immensely. Eventually though, he couldn't resist the pleasure of touching the body next to him, and he thoroughly mirrored Ianto's explorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ianto rolled them around until he came out on top, lying flat on top of Jack, and he bend down for another deep kiss. Soon, he pulled back, and worked his way down Jack's body, and insistently nudged his lover's legs apart so he could settle between them. Jack groaned, though amused, at the sudden possessiveness and dominance Ianto showed. And he was pleasantly surprised about his lover's unexpected streak which he normally hid very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>'M gonna fuck you now,” Ianto declared seriously, his voice totally steady, but the hilarious dead-seriousness of his statement betrayed his drunken state. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing in pleasure as Ianto absent-mindedly kneaded the insides of his thighs, he arched his lower body into Ianto's touch, begging and encouraging. “Be my guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding gravely, Ianto, a little ungainly, leaned forward, almost toppling flat on top of Jack, and fumbled for the lube that was fortunately lying on the bedside table. Otherwise, Jack – who was desperately trying to hold back a fond giggle – would have felt compelled to help his lover out since he wasn't at all convinced that he would have managed to open one of the drawers in his condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his clumsiness gone again, Ianto squeezed some lube on to his fingers in a meticulous fashion, his gaze fastened onto the tub in his hands in utter concentration, his tongue poking out from between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave in to a snicker which turned into a moan very quickly when Ianto's slick fingers suddenly slid between his cheeks to prepare him messily and a little clumsily. Encouragingly, Jack pushed down onto Ianto's fingers to get them even deeper inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Ianto frowned and seemed to get impatient because he pulled out his fingers again a little abruptly, and before Jack could blink, Ianto grabbed Jack's hips with uncoordinated strength, and snapped his own forward. His hard cock relentlessly breached the tight muscles of Jack's entrance, and he only stopped until he was buried completely inside his lover. To be frank, Jack was amazed that the young man still had so much coordination skills to enter him on the first try in his drunken condition... And when Ianto drew back to slam into Jack for the first time, he also marvelled about his lover's stamina – he'd known quite a few men who hadn't been able to get it up this drunk. Stubbornness of the Welsh, Jack supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that thought tapered off, he wasn't able to really think anything anymore for some time. His lover's hard, unrelenting strokes into Jack's body took his breath away, and the only thing he could do right now was lie there, clinging to the sheets for dear life, and take the delicious pounding he was getting. Barely a dozen thrusts later though, Ianto's wasted condition finally started to get the upper hand. His grip on Jack's hips became lax and a little clumsy, his thrusts jerky, and when he reached for Jack's leaking cock bouncing on his stomach, he missed it on the first try. A frown darkened his brow when his hand didn't want to obey him, and with a heavy pout, tried again. This time, he managed to grab Jack's cock in a way too tight fist. Jack winced for a second, but when he reached out to wrap his hand around Ianto's, firmly guiding his up and down motions, his lover's fist relaxed its vice-like grip. The pleasure washing over Jack at the exquisite stimulation to his cock didn't let him notice that Ianto's deep thrusts had come to a stuttering halt – he couldn't multitask right now, probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playfully, Jack rolled up his hips to get Ianto's attention who was intently focussed on Jack's cock. When that didn't help though, Jack made a quick decision, dislodged Ianto's hand from his cock, and reared up until he had his lover toppled onto his back. Quickly, he was straddling him and sinking back down onto the hard length. He met confused blue eyes staring up at him that had a possessive gleam in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>But...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Shh,” Jack smiled, and bend down to kiss the pout from Ianto's lips. “Let me.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto grumbled something unintelligible, but then relaxed under Jack. His hand flew back to Jack's cock so that he could concentrate on that now since Jack was doing the rest of the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting his hands on his lover's chest to brace himself, Jack began riding him slowly, his hips rolling and grinding themselves on Ianto's cock that would have made every lap dancer hide in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long until Jack felt the tell-tale tingle spreading from his groin into every pore of his body. One last time, he slammed down to take Ianto's erection to the hilt, and then shuddered as he came on his lover's cock and pumping hand. Hot come spilled over Ianto's fist and chest, and with crystal-clear clarity, he felt his passage contract around Ianto's cock. The young man sucked in a shocked breath, and instinctively tightened his fist around Jack's softening member. Jack once more winced; this time not because of the uncomfortable tightness but because his cock was so sensitive that he wanted to recoil. Nonetheless, a moan was ripped from him when he felt his lover spill into him all of a sudden. He looked down into Ianto's face who had his eyes closed, looking totally blissed out and happy with himself and the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Jack set his sluggish limbs into motions, and let himself topple to the side. Sighing in contentment, he drew Ianto in his arms who was rapidly succumbing to sleep. For a moment, Jack contemplated leaving. Maybe it was too early to start sleeping over at his lover's? Maybe they should never become those kind of people, not going any deeper into this strange relationship of theirs they were developing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he felt so content, so sated and happy, and Ianto felt so good in his arms that the thought of his cold, dark, lonely bed under his office in the Hub send a cold shudder down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Screw it,” he whispered under his breath, and settled into the nice, soft pillow under his head and pressed closer to the softly snoring man at his side.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sixty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack smiled when he spied his lover lying on the bed after as he came from Ianto's bathroom, his skin still soft and moist from a recent shower. The young Welshman's burning eyes beckoned him closer as did the sight of his slender fingers wrapped lazily around his awakening erection.</p><p>Jack's smile grew brighter. So, Ianto was in a playful mood tonight. Very well.</p><p>
  <span>Dropping the towel that was slung around his hips, Jack quickly crossed the distance to the bed, and in one swift motion climbed in n</span>
  <span>
    <span>ext to his lover. His lover's lips, bitten red from the pleasure Ianto was giving himself, they practically begged Jack to be kissed. But another enticing feature of the young Welshman was luring him closer instead even more. Shuffling around on the bed, Jack came to rest upside down from his lover, facing that beautiful cock close up. Determined and greedy, he nudged Ianto's hands out of the way to get full access to his erection. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Ianto was in the process of drawing Jack's beckoning erection into his mouth, his lover quickly swallowed him down without any preamble. The young man cried out brokenly, his head falling forward to lean against Jack's thigh as he suddenly felt faint with pleasure washing over him. His eyes fell shut, and he panted heavily when the warm, snug wetness of Jack's mouth engulfed him and drew him impossibly deep. The moist puffs of breath that escaped him send shudders of arousal through Jack in turn since Ianto's breath was hitting Jack's cock directly with every exhale. For a few long moments, Ianto could do nothing but take what Jack was doing to him. It felt so good, so mind-blowing that he didn't even have time to feel bad that he couldn't concentrate on Jack in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A keening wail was ripped from Ianto when Jack swallowed around him all of a sudden, gripping his cock in the vice-like rippling motions of Jack's throat. His up to now idle hands flew up to cling to Jack's thigh, the tips of his fingers clawing deeply into the back of Jack's thigh and the firm globes of his ass in his need for an anchor as he tried to retain a semblance of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still squeezed shut as Jack's ministrations bombarded him with pleasure, but he knew that Jack's cock was so close to his mouth even without looking. He thought he could almost feel his lover's heat. At any rate, he could smell Jack, and that was hurtling a new wave of lust through every single pore of his body. He became hot all over, and a tingling, smouldering tightening in his belly finally compelled him to open his eyes since he wanted more all of a sudden. So much more. Trembling as he was confronted with the sight of Jack's erect cock so close to his face, Ianto too leaned forward to finally draw his lover's erection into his mouth. He loosened a shaky hand from its death grip on Jack's butt cheek to grip the base of the immortal's cock, slowly stroking up and down, up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost choked on Jack's length when his lover suddenly swallowed around him again, but this time, he did it again and again. Jack must have stopped breathing altogether for the length of time he held Ianto's cock down his throat. Hastily, Ianto let Jack's cock slip from his mouth to suck in some much needed breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>W-where did you learn to do that?” he panted, and helplessly clung to Jack again. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jack came up for breath again, and grinned against the swollen head of Ianto's cock. “I had a lover once who had gills, and didn't necessarily breath through his mouth. Very handy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>H-handy indeed,” Ianto stammered. He drew in another deep, deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his forehead against Jack's thigh. But then, he opened his eyes again, and dove in once more, not wanting to lag behind Jack's own efforts. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so difficult receiving such pleasure but giving it at the same time, having to concentrate and loosing oneself in the act at the same time, and so, only a couple of minutes later, both men felt their orgasm rush closer and closer. Helplessly, Ianto snapped his hips forward for a last time, burying himself in Jack's hot mouth, and once more sucked his lover's length just as deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Ianto swallowed the warm, sticky come that spilled into his mouth in the same moment sizzling pleasure spread through his whole body. Jack moaned deep in his throat as Ianto's taste exploded on his tongue, and he couldn't help but press forward past those enticing lips wrapped around his cock. The feeling of Ianto swallowing him down catapulted him over the edge, and together, the two men shuddered in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting their spend members slip from their mouths, they lay spend with their heads pillowed on each other's thighs, gulping in deep breaths while they rode out the last waves of their arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Come up here,” Ianto mumbled sleepily after some time. Grunting a reply, Jack moved his shagged-out body and dragged himself up to his lover who readily received him in his arms. Quickly, both men fell into a deep, sated sleep.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <span>End</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, sorry, it's not that long, but I couldn't think of any more for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a really short one for today again since, as pretty as Ianto's hands may be, there's only so much that can be said about someone's infatuation with his lover's hands.^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a lot of aspects Jack loved about Ianto Jones. His cute, youthful looks, his dry wit and sarcasm, his suits – oh God, his suits! –, his coffee-making skills, his professionalism, his Welsh accent, and of course, his talents and sense for adventure in bed.</p><p>What Jack loved about Ianto as well were his hands. They were well-manicured and slender, but not feminine at all. They were deceptively strong, and Jack loved watching the strength that they contained being unfolded – be it them lifting heavy archive's boxes, supporting Jack's weight while the immortal had his legs wrapped around Ianto's waist tightly as the younger man fucked him into a wall, or digging the strong fingers into Jack's skin as he clung to him for dear life because Jack was so deep inside his lover that it robbed them both of any breath they had left.</p><p>
  <span>Ianto's hands were very </span>
  <span>
    <span>agile</span>
  </span>
  <span>, too. The </span>
  <span>
    <span>deftness</span>
  </span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>
    <span>precision</span>
  </span>
  <span> with which Ianto handled the coffee-maker was almost pornographic (as were the results of that handling, by the way). When tiping, the slender fingers flew over the keyboard, putting in motion all kinds of wicked things for the job (while the sight did wicked things to Jack's libido). And when Ianto's hands gripped a weapon, the steadiness of his hands was deadly </span>
  <span>
    <span>accurate</span>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Jack loved Ianto's suits so much, watching his lover tying his silk ties every morning (and undoing the knot and sliding them off from around his neck in the evening, though that, if Jack had to be honest, was a task the immortal loved t</span>
  <span>
    <span>o take on</span>
  </span>
  <span> himself) was a sight of beauty.</span>
</p><p>But what always made his day, Jack's favourite task that Ianto's hands could be doing, was when the Welshman used them to manipulate and play Jack's body like a (very willing) instrument. The sensation of feeling Ianto's hands gliding over Jack's body, rubbing and caressing, playing with his nipples, leaving bruises when the fingers dug deeply into Jack's skin while Ianto buried himself inside Jack was priceless. As was watching Ianto's hands doing all of that. Unfortunately, the bruises that marked Jack's skin never lasted very long, but he knew they'd been there, that he had been marked by Ianto Jones.</p><p>The best feeling and the most alluring sight was when Ianto's slender fingers were wrapped around Jack's erection or plunging deep inside of him (he couldn't really see the last, of course, save that one time with the mirror, but feeling it made up for that). When Ianto's fingers were wrapped around Jack's aching length, stroking firmly up and down, sometimes cruelly, teasingly slow, the paleness of Ianto's fingers stood in a stark contrast to the flushed-red, bronze skin of Jack's cock. The thumb rubbing over the head, spreading pre-come around, send always little shocks through Jack's whole body, and the tips of Ianto's fingers dancing over the pulsing, fat veins running along Jack's cock made him moan. And when he finally came, he loved the sight of his cum splattering over Ianto's fingers messily so that, in the aftermath, the young man normally lifted his hand to his mouth to lick them clean, his wicked lips closing around his slender fingers.</p><p>After they'd cleaned up somewhat, the two men would snuggle down either in Jack's narrow bed in the Hub or in Ianto's very spacious one back at his flat. Then, no matter the position they ended up in, Ianto's hands always touched Jack in one way or the other, often even entwining their fingers, so that they fell asleep clinging to each other tightly...</p><p>Yep. Jack could say that he liked Ianto's hands very much.</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>End</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Beach Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto Jones still couldn't believe that he was here.</p><p>On Cuba.</p><p>
  <span>For a </span>
  <span>
    <em>holiday</em>
  </span>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>Granted, the team had initially come here because of a case, involving one of Jack's exes and a lot of subsequent paper work (for Ianto). Therefore, he had been all the more surprised when, after the case had been closed with more or less success, Jack had sent the others home, but had bundled Ianto into a car to take him to the other side of the island.</p><p>And now, he and Jack had checked into a holiday facility that offered visitors little beach huts instead of hotel rooms, including a small strip of private beach. It's been so long since Ianto had been on holiday, and he'd never been somewhere this luxurious (or so far away from good old Wales).</p><p>After enquiring, Jack had admitted to have planned this holiday instead of acting spontaneously, which, for Ianto, made it all the more special that Jack wanted to treat him to an experience like that, Rift be damned.</p><p>Sighing softly, Ianto looked out over the serene ocean while he relaxed back into the hammock strung between two palm trees in front of their hut. The sound of the small waves breaking on the white, warm sand of the shore lulled him into a pleasant, drowsy mood, and the sight of the red sun descending into the sea on the horizon was breathtaking.</p><p>He was completely content. The only thing that was missing was...</p><p>The hammock dipped and rocked precariously when Jack thought it was a good idea to squeeze himself into the wobbly construction next/half on top of Ianto. But nonetheless, Ianto smiled, and, without opening his eyes, wrapped his arms around Jack to fully draw the other man on top of him.</p><p>“<span>You okay?” Jack asked softly before he started nibbling and kissing Ianto's neck.</span></p><p>“<span>Hmhm. Perfect.” He sighed softly, and spread his legs so that Jack slipped between them, slotting their bodies together perfectly. </span></p><p>Ianto felt Jack's answering, pleased grin against the skin of his throat, and arched his neck to give the smug immortal more room.</p><p>“<span>No hickeys,” he ordered sleepily, but apart from that </span><span><span>condition</span></span><span>, he was completely fine with whatever Jack attempted to do to him right now.</span></p><p>Chuckling softly, Jack murmured a husky “Aye, aye, Sir” into the crook of Ianto's shoulder, and promptly dove back head-first into exploring Ianto's neck thoroughly.</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Jack was content to thoroughly work on Ianto's neck, but eventually, he wanted more. Ianto clearly did as well. Therefore, Jack's nimble fingers quickly started unbuttoning the short-sleeved shirt Ianto wore while he ground his hips into the younger man's slowly awakening erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning softly, Ianto held tight to Jack for a few moments, simply enjoying having the man's mouth on his person, but then, he decided to participate, and started tugging at Jack's own shirt. The hammock wobbled dangerously at their ministrations, but Ianto was sure that they still had it under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hmm,” Jack hummed into his ear, “I actually never attempted hammock sex.” And with that, he wriggled down Ianto's body to lick and suck at his lover's exposed chest.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, their world tilted, they were suspended in the air for a split-second, and then, the two befuddled men found themselves on their arses in the warm sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking dumbfounded, they looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And now you'll never know what it could be like,” Ianto dead-panned, and tried to suppress a painful grimace as his buttocks started to throb. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack actually did grimace, but attempted a charming grin. “Why? We could try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>No! Definitely no,” Ianto snapped, adamantly putting a stop to another attempt at hammock sex for the benefit of his health. “This isn't a love swing, mister.” </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at his lover teasingly, and burst out in a chuckle at Jack's pout. But then, he struggled up and simply took his lover's hand to draw him to his feet as well. Grinning, Ianto raised their entwined hands to his lips to press a kiss onto Jack's knuckles. “Let's find a safer place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing theatrically, Jack relented. “Oh well, if you want.” But he let himself be led to the shore, never breaking eye contact with his lover who was walking backwards so he could still kiss Jack and start to strip him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the shore, they stopped, their feet surounded by warm, crystal-clear water, flushing white sand between their toes. Quickly, Jack shoved and shimmied his swimming trunks down his legs, and after just a second of hesitation, Ianto started stripping as well – they were completely alone on their little bit of private beach after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally naked, the two men pressed flush together again, sinking into a deep, messy kiss. Soon, Ianto found himself pushed down, warm water suddenly washing around his lower body. He gasped in surprise at the pleasant feeling, at Jack's hot weight pressing him into the prickly sand that was scraping at the skin of his back and buttocks with every move like a full-body peeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jack grunted into Ianto's mouth, and hectically leaned over. Surprised, Ianto saw his lover quickly fish his swimming trunks out of the water as they lazily floated past them in the direction of the open water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled up until he was straddling Ianto's hips, cradling the swimming trunks like a priced possession. A little sheepishly, he pulled a small tube of lube out of the trunks' pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto burst out laughing which tapered off into a giggle as Jack, his real price clutched tightly in one hand, chucked the trunks over his shoulder carelessly, surrendering them to an unknown fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smug, satisfied grin, Jack opened the tub, and shuffled down Ianto's legs until he could wriggle between the younger man's legs. With strong arms, the immortal pulled Ianto's lower body onto his lap so that Ianto quickly wrapped his legs around Jack's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto groaned when slick fingers slowly worked him open, but squirmed around when the sharp feeling of sand grating against his soft insides from Jack's pumping fingers send equal sensations of discomfort and excitement through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, later on, he would bitterly complain about getting sand into the most impossible places, but right this moment, he didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the contrary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new and unexpected feeling of the sand rubbing over white skin and over soft tissue sparked something primitive in him. And when Jack finally slid into him, sand clinging to his cock – which was probably unavoidable in their situation –, the exquisite friction almost drove Ianto mad with every deep thrust into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Did I ever tell you; I lost my virginity on a beach,” Jack growled into Ianto's ear before delivering an especially hard, deep thrust.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto wanted to open his mouth to answer that, no, Jack had never told him that, but right that moment, the head of Jack's cock crashed right into his prostate which had Ianto see stars. He cried out brokenly, and his eyes slid shut. A mental image suddenly flickered behind his closed eyelids, the image of a young – probably painfully young – Jack Harkness on a beach just like this, panting and moaning as he was touched for the first time by some imaginary person. The thought of Jack once having been so young and innocent, the thought of him experiencing pleasure for the first time somehow catapulted Ianto's arousal into new heights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past and present melted in his mind, swirling before his inner eye like a colourful kaleidoscope, mixed with the heady feeling of all consuming pleasure. Only the sudden gentle touch of Jack's palm against Ianto's cheek brought him back into the here and now, and Ianto's eyes flew open. Their eyes met, and Jack smiled at him tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little shaky, Ianto smiled back, and hungrily craned his neck to reach Jack's lips for a spontaneous kiss. Tightly, he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck to cling to him as, with every deep thrust into his willing body, Ianto was shoved over the warm, wet sand. He would have rug burn later on his whole back, but right now, a little bit of rough play felt good. He growled into Jack's mouth when his lover wormed his hand between their bodies to close it tightly around Ianto's angry-red cock. His hips jerked helplessly into Jack's touch and the strong strokes of his lover's own hips. Eventually, the sensual onslaught on his senses became too much for Ianto. Afloat on warm, crystal-clear water and raspy white sand, Ianto writhed and arched under Jack as his climax swept him away on a wave of pleasure. Another one, two, three hard thrusts and Jack stiffened buried deep in his lover's body. He crashed his lips against Ianto's, drowning his groan in the young man's mouth as he spilled hotly inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, both men slumped back, wet sand sticking to Ianto's hair as his head sank to the ground. Sighing softly in contentment, Jack placed his cheek onto Ianto's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just as good as hammock sex, don't you think?” Ianto chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah,” Jack replied, his soft exhale tickling the hairs on Ianto's chest. Suddenly, he raised his head so he could look at his lover questioningly. “But if I find a sturdier hammock, can we try again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused grunt escaped Ianto, and he bend his head to press a kiss against Jack's forehead. “We'll see,” he chuckled. “We'll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>End</b> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Ianto's birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Being who he was though, the young Welshman didn't particularly care when people were making a fuss about him and the date. With good grace and a friendly smile, he had, of course, accepted his co-workers' birthday wishes this morning, ranging from a grumbled “Congrats” from Owen in passing, an honest smile from Tosh accompanied by a packet of expensive coffee beans, an exuberant hug from Gwen while she'd squealed into his ear (he hadn't been very enamoured of </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>), and a passionate birthday-kiss he had been dragged into by Jack (which he </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>had</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> been rather enamoured of, even if Jack had kissed him in front of the whole team).</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone – he really wasn't sure whom – had even procured a cake (fortunately of the bought variety since he didn't trust any of the team to manage the feat of baking something edible, himself included) which they'd eaten for tea after he had been forced to blow out the candles on top which had caused a rather suggestive comment from Jack about blowing something else than candles. Despite blushing heavily, nobody batted an eye though which showed, sadly, how used they were to Jack's raunchy manners by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack taking him to a fancy dinner after work, completely undisturbed by the Rift for once, had been the one thing though Ianto really enjoyed about his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And knowing Jack, the immortal had planned something special for celebrating in private later as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were actually quite tipsy when they returned to the Hub late in the evening. Going to that bar after dinner and sharing a whole bottle of Scotch between them seemed to have been a bit much in the end, even though they'd had a lot of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they could still walk unaided, but still giggling like mad, they tumbled through the cog door when they returned into the silent Hub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indignant squeak from Myfanwy's nest up high had them in a giggling fit again which was soon drowned out by being looked in passionate, sloppy kisses while stumbling in the direction of Jack's office, articles of clothing being dropped here and there on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh, look at that!” </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's happy exclamation and the sudden resulting stop of being kissed had Ianto blinking a little disorientated. Confused, he followed Jack's gaze, and spotted the team's photo camera sitting on Jack's desk. In a blur of movement, Jack swept the item from the desk, and held it up, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>In honour of your special day, we could organise a little photo shooting.” Once more, Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively while an almost mad grin brightened his face.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>That prospect sobered Ianto up a bit, and he quickly snatched the camera out of Jack's lax grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Ah, maybe it should be you being in front of the camera then,” he suggested hastily, and tried to stare Jack down which was rather difficult in his inebriated state. Nonetheless, he had no intention to be on any photo, especially none being taken by a randy Jack Harkness.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A major pout darkened Jack's face. “But it's </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>your</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> birthday.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>And therefore, I get to decide who'll be the model for tonight.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pout lasted only a couple of moments longer before Jack's face brightened again. “Alright. We could attempt a Torchwood pin-up calendar of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto cocked an eyebrow. “And then what? Everyone will get one for Christmas? Including Downing Street and the queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>It's a fabulous idea,” Jack sniffed haughtily. “Lizzie always liked looking at me.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Please don't!” Ianto grimaced since he definitely didn't want to go there. “I'd like to still look the queen in the eye next time, thank you.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack only grinned insolently at that, and promptly started pulling off the rest of his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Where do you want me?” he asked huskily as soon as he was completely naked, standing proudly and already half-hard in front of Ianto. He cocked his head. “The med bay? Against the water tower? In the cells?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one had Ianto crinkling his nose in disgust, but he quickly thought about Jack's other suggestions – especially the idea of Jack naked against the water tower, bronze skin all glistening with water, had its appeal. Maybe they should include the water tower on their list for the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Let's keep to your office and your bed for now,” he decided since he wasn't in the mood to delete all the CCTV later on even if parts of their team probably wouldn't be averse to the sight of a naked Jack strutting around the Hub (deleting the footage was bothersome enough on a normal night, but right now, Ianto was afraid, in his inebriated state, that he would forget to delete it; imagine the awkwardness and embarrassment tomorrow!).</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking his head as he contemplated Ianto's answer, Jack eventually shrugged. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he was spread out erotically on his office desk faster than Ianto could blink. Chuckling fondly, he finally joined Jack, the idea of an erotic photo shooting gradually becoming appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Jack writhing and arching sensually on the desk alone had Ianto completely hard in an embarrassingly short while. He could barely concentrate on taking any photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When he did, time seemed to fly by, and when he finally lowered the camera, he was hard as nails. Swallowing heavily, Ianto put the camera aside without taking his eyes from Jack. Their eyes met, Jack's eyes smouldering pools of blue that had Ianto swallowing once again. By now, Ianto had reached the point where he couldn't stand </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>not</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> touching Jack immediately. Reaching out his hand as if in a trance, Ianto beckoned Jack to him. Still holding his gaze, Jack took Ianto's hand, and let himself be pulled down from the desk. The two men collided forcefully in a passionate kiss again, and Ianto's hands flew all over Jack's naked body in a frenzy, touching, caressing, stroking. Jack moaned into his mouth as he was busily divesting Ianto of the rest of his clothes as well. As soon as the young Welshman was as naked as Jack, they once more sank into a greedy, dirty kiss. Before they could accidentally tumble down the hatch leading down to Jack's quarters, they, under great difficulty, managed to pull apart so they could climb down the ladder safely. Jack went first, undoubtedly to have the chance to ogle Ianto's naked arse when he climbed down the ladder after him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feet finally on the cold concrete floor, they were all over each other again, hands everywhere all at once, lips locked together in a heated kiss. Without letting go of each other, the two men tumbled into Jack's narrow bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cool and hard nudged Ianto's shoulder, and he pulled back in confusion to investigate. Both eyebrows rose almost up to his hairline in surprise as he spied the camera in Jack's hand. He had actually no idea how Jack had managed to get the thing down here without Ianto noticing. He met Jack's eyes who once again waggled his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Oh fine,” he moaned eventually, and threw his arms up in surrender. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giddy with excitement, Jack scrambled up to position the camera on his bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>But we'll only set the self-timer once, okay?” he heard Ianto behind him, and answered with an absentminded “Yeah, yeah” while he was busy with the camera, indeed setting the self-timer, but at the same time, he was connecting the device to his vortex manipulator, forcing the hapless camera to shoot photos every other minute, even if it shouldn't be able to do that. Grinning cheekily, Jack schooled his face again before he turned back to Ianto to tackle him into the sheets. They roled around, wrestling playfully with each other until Ianto came out on top. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I'm birthday boy, I get to top,” he growled against Jack's lips who surrendered only too gladly.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Ianto free rein over his body, he moaned and writhed as his lover's hands and lips and tongue were seemingly everywhere at once. After what seemed like a lifetime, Ianto's clever, sticky fingers worked him open quickly but thoroughly, and when he finally slid inside Jack, both men couldn't hold back loud moans that echoed through the small underground room. Setting a hard, slow pace, Ianto seemed to have forgotten the camera completely, not noticing the soft clicking sound it made when taking a picture again and again. Jack did. And the knowledge of being in the camera's focus together, of capturing this erotic act between them forever send ripples of burning arousal through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ianto got up into a kneeling position, pulling Jack's lower body onto his lap. The camera clicked again, and Jack groaned at how magnificent his lover looked right this moment, strong and self-confident, passionate and dangerous even with his intense gaze focussed so intently onto Jack as he rocked into him so deeply. The thought of this amazing sight being frozen in time spiralled his arousal higher and higher. Keening desperately, he fisted his dripping cock while he met Ianto's thrusts eagerly. Pleasure raced through every cell in his body, and when the head of Ianto's cock crashed into his prostate repeatedly all of a sudden, he tumbled over the edge. With a hoarse shout, Jack came all over his fist and stomach, his cry turning into sobs very quickly as his whole body became much too sensitive. He writhed underneath Ianto who relentlessly continued to pound into him, seeking his own pleasure in his body. Nonetheless, Jack still eagerly raised his hips in jerky motions to meet his Ianto's thrusts until the young Welshman suddenly came, too. Groaning as hot come spilled inside of him, Jack reached up to draw Ianto down onto him to pull him into a sloppy, passionate kiss while the younger man rode out his orgasm until the movements of his hips tapered off to tiny, twitching jerks that finally stilled completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shivered at the cold feeling of Ianto's panting breath hitting the sweaty skin of his chest, tickling his nipple back into hardness, but tightened his arms around Ianto. Still lodged deep inside of him, Jack clenching around the soft member occasionally to hold him inside for a while longer, Ianto slowly fell asleep on top of Jack. For one last time, Jack allowed for the soft clicking of the camera to capture the peaceful sight the two made, then pushed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator. The camera fell still, and Jack joined his lover in sleep a little while later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The next mid-morning, Owen's charming voice bleating through the whole Hub in search of the camera startled everyone out of their quiet work. A little annoyed, Jack handed the item in question over.</p><p>Realising something, Ianto quickly approached Jack and Owen, but before he could say anything, the doctor had disappeared back down into the med bay, hogging the camera triumphantly.</p><p>“<span>Jack?” Ianto murmured softly while a small frown creased his brow.</span></p><p>“<span>Hm?”</span></p><p>“<span>Did you download the pictures from the camera?”</span></p><p>Jack froze beside him, and Ianto could practically hear his brain going into overload as he desperately tried to recall if he had removed their pictures from the camera. He had wanted to do it. That's why he'd placed it onto his desk early in the morning, but then there had been these blasted reports, and Whitehall had called...</p><p>Jack now frowned as well. Maybe a small, tiny chance existed that he had...</p><p>In the next moment, Jack got his answer when Owen's horrified shriek echoed through the Hub.</p><p>
  <b>End</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bubble Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's done! Yes!<br/>I have to admit, although it was fun to battle all these stories, it was tiring in the end. But I'm all the more proud that I finished them all despite moving into a new flat the last couple of weeks. Maybe next year, I should start a bit sooner^^.<br/>And now, have fun with the last story of my Kinky Advent Calendar. And Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<span><em>Are you asking me on a date?”</em></span></p><p>“<span><em>Interested?”</em></span></p><p> </p><p>Oh hell had he been interested. But if Ianto had to be truthful, he never thought anything would come from Jack's proposal. He believed the other man that he wanted to make amends, and do better this time, but, truthfully, Jack wasn't a man who needed something mundane as dating to get what he wanted, to get Ianto back into his bed. Unfortunately.</p><p>Also, they probably would never find the time for it anyway. The Rift was good at preventing any kind of private life.</p><p>So therefore, Ianto was more than surprised when, just a couple of days after Jack's return (which had been quite awkward between them; surprisingly with Jack being the awkward one in interacting with each other, not Ianto), the older man had shown up in Ianto's makeshift office in the Archives, had asked him if he was free tomorrow night – of course he was –, and then told him to wear something nice.</p><p>And with that, he was gone again.</p><p>Ianto had sat there for a long, long time, totally gob-smacked as he'd tried to comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>Only when, the next evening, he had sat down at a table in St. David's posh restaurant with Jack, Rift duty assigned to the rest of the team with the stern order to only disturb them if the world was ending, did Ianto finally start to believe what was happening.</p><p>He was on a date.</p><p>On a date with Captain Jack Harkness.</p><p>
  <span>Who looked unfairly... perfect. Jack had even foregone his usual attire, and instead donned a suit. An actual </span>
  <span>
    <em>suit</em>
  </span>
  <span>! Ianto hadn't even known Jack owned something like that. He must have hidden it very well away from Ianto.</span>
</p><p>But Jack looked also incredibly nervous which was completely uncharacteristic for the normally boisterous Captain. On the other hand, Ianto was nervous as well, so they matched each other perfectly in that regard. As if he'd ever gone on a date with another man. Not that this was Jack's reason for being nervous though. Ianto still didn't know what had happened to Jack while he was away, but he saw it in Jack's eyes that it hadn't been the great adventure the others – and Ianto, too, at first – accused him of. He would have loved to know what had happened to Jack, and how that made him so nervous now, but he knew he couldn't ask that. He would have to trust Jack, and hope that, some day, his soon-to-be-again lover would open up to him about it all...</p><p>Ianto startled when suddenly, Jack's hesitant hand on his jerked him back into the here and now. He met Jack's hesitant smile.</p><p>“<span>Do you regret being here?”</span></p><p>And with that, all tension left Ianto all at once. Gently, he returned Jack's smile reassuringly.</p><p>“<span>No,” he answered. “Never.”</span></p><p>The smile Jack gifted him with seemed to light up the whole restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Even if at first, conversation between them had been a bit awkward and halting – because, to be truthful, they only ever talked about work, even in bed –, but after a while, both making an effort, they found other topics to talk about, and the evening turned out to be quite a success in Ianto's opinion.</p><p>
  <span>When they left </span>
  <span>
    <em>The Admiral</em>
  </span>
  <span> to head back to the SUV, Ianto was actually disappointed that the evening was already over. He felt surprisingly light and peaceful. Even happy. He'd never thought that he would, after Jack had left them so abruptly, feel that way ever again.</span>
</p><p>He startled in surprise when they exited the lift on one of the corridors where the rooms were situated instead of the ground floor to get back to the car park. Questioningly, he looked at Jack.</p><p>“<span>Jack?”</span></p><p>The confidence that seemed to hold Jack up deflated from his body all of a sudden, and he looked insecure once more. “I just... If you want, I booked a suite for us.” Quickly, he held up his hands disarmingly. “Nothing has to happen. We can just sleep. I... I just thought we could get to know each other again. Talk, you know...”</p><p>He trailed off, Ianto not reacting to his proposal making him incredibly nervous and jittery. Unsure, he looked away from Ianto.</p><p>Faced with Jack's uncharacteristic insecurity, Ianto snapped himself out of his baffled shock. Quickly, he reached for Jack's hand, no matter who may see them, and gently squeezed it. Jack looked up at that again, and their eyes met.</p><p>“<span>I'd like that,” Ianto smiled.</span></p><p>Returning the smile he was gifted with, Jack pulled him down the corridor, fetching a key card from his jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto had to admit that a small part of him may have hoped that they pounced on each other, and made their way straight into bed. But another part of him was glad when Jack didn't make any move in that direction. Instead, Jack pulled him over to the spacious balcony where, in the relatively pleasantly warm weather, a bottle cooler with a bottle of champagne and glasses had been placed onto the table.</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs, he silently watched Jack pour them champagne before the older man joined him. Almost shyly, he clinked glasses with Ianto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, the awkwardness between them returning again, they enjoyed the fantastic view over Cardiff Bay instead of talking to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft clinking of Jack putting his glass onto the table drew Ianto's attention back to Jack. He met the other man's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure, Jack scratched at an imaginative spot on the table with his fingernail, but he still didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, Ianto didn't need him to say anything any more. Promptly, he leaned over the table, mindful of the glasses and bottle, and fisted his hand into the front of Jack's shirt to pull him into a sizzling kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The immortal made a surprised noise which quickly morphed into a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I-ianto,” Jack gasped when they pulled back from each other a hairsbreadth after</span></span>
  <span>
    <span> what seemed like eternity kissing each other. “You don't... We don't have to... I mean, that's not why I brought us here...”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I know,” Ianto assured the Captain, then dove in for another kiss. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both rose awkwardly from the table without breaking the kiss, and, miraculously, without breaking anything else; the champagne glasses for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arms came around each other as soon as they were within reach. Ianto couldn't tell who of them moaned in relief at the contact; could be that it had been both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Jack, oh, how much he wanted him right now, but on the other hand, Ianto couldn't pick up where they had left off all these months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Jack was right to take it a bit more slowly, and he should honour Jack making an effort for the sake of... whatever it was they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therefore, he pulled back once more from Jack's mouth, and looked closely at the older man. But... the longer he held Jack's smouldering but at the same time heartbreakingly vulnerable gaze, Ianto's adamant intent to indeed take it slow crumbled like a sandcastle on the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he doing? Jack had returned although he didn't have to. Had returned to them, to him despite undoubtedly more tempting prospect of adventures in the vastness of time and space. And the immortal send unmistakable signals that he wanted their relationship to change. The implications of something more between them scared Ianto, but at the same time, he was thrilled. Wasn't that what he had secretly wanted for some time now? What he had wished for to have with Jack during all the lonely nights the Captain had been gone, and Ianto's imagination had run wild with possibilities?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And suddenly, although the mad, passionate desire he felt for Jack that had urged him to tumble into bed together again had abated somewhat, Ianto </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>needed</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> the older man more than breathing right this moment.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I've heard a lot of good things about the bath tubs of this place,” he whispered against Jack's lips. “Maybe we should test it out ourselves?”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Jack's suggestive smirk against his mouth before the Captain dove in again for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>After you,” Jack said eventually, ending the kiss, and giving Ianto a gentle nudge in the direction of the bathroom.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tub inside the spacious bathroom was huge; it would easily fit two grown men inside. A shudder of anticipation ran through Ianto at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched when Jack's gentle touch at the small of his back yanked him out of his wool-gathering, and he turned wide eyes onto the immortal. Jack smiled softly at him, pressing a tender kiss onto his cheek before he went to fill the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Ianto stood in the middle of the spacious bathroom, feeling a little lost and stupid as he watched Jack preparing a steaming bubble bath for the both of them completely at ease, and then even lightened a few candles that had been placed on the rim of the tub, probably courtesy of the hotel. Warm, golden light bathed the room in its shine, creating a romantic atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally turning off the tabs again, Jack straightened and turned back to Ianto. A gentle smile brightened up his handsome face, and he held out his hand to Ianto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if a barrier between them had suddenly been torn down, Ianto took Jack's offered hand in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They undressed without any pressure or hurry, and suddenly, Ianto found himself in the bath. He couldn't help but sigh in ecstasy when the hot water immediately soothed any lingering pains he may have left from his </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>strenuous</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> day as well as relaxing his tense muscles. It took him only a split-second to come to a decision to lean back against Jack's strong body who had squeezed behind him into the tub. Another sigh tumbled from Ianto's lips. He had missed this, missed Jack's naked body pressed against his own, missed his hands that now started gently roaming all over Ianto's body in a playful yet soothing way. The young Welshman couldn't help but close his eyes. If it wouldn't have been a waste of opportunity, he would have fallen asleep. Instead, he reached out with all his other senses to imprint this moment and all the accompanying sensations to memory; the hot water encasing his tired body, the pleasant, relaxing smell of the rich foam, soft candle light flickering behind his closed eye lids. And of course, Jack's perfect body pressed close to him, his strong arms and legs cradling Ianto's body protectively. When he turned his head to the side, Ianto could even breath in Jack's unique, sorely missed scent as he pressed his nose into the crook of Jack's shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Tell me what you want, Ianto,” Jack suddenly murmured into his ear, his voice rough with emotion and his breath tickling Ianto's ear. “I don't want to presume.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You don't,” Ianto assured, and craned his neck a bit more so he could press a gentle kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth in additional, silent reassurance.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Just... just touch me, Jack,” he whispered, “I've missed you so much.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto froze for a split-second as he realised how vulnerable he had made himself with his words. But in the next moment, he relaxed again when Jack pressed a reassuring kiss against Ianto's temple, and slid his hands lower, down the younger man's stomach, over his hips, and down between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief when Jack cupped his by now half-hard cock and balls gently, the noise he made being mirrored by a soft sigh of Jack's own at the intimate contact. Instinctively, Ianto pressed back into Jack's body, grinding his arse into the immortal's awakening erection, and alternately softly rolling his hips up into Jack's touch. While Jack unhurriedly started caressing and stroking him, he peppered soft kisses along Ianto's neck and shoulder. Eventually, he let go with one hand to lazily slide it back up all over Ianto's upper body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto growled softly in delight, and once more arched into Jack's touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I've missed this,” Jack suddenly crooned into his ear, intensifying the firmness of his grip around Ianto's cock. He buried his nose behind Ianto's ear, inhaling his scent before he gently bit the lobe. “So much...”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sluggishly, Ianto raised his hands out of the water, anchoring himself to one of Jack's knees peeking over the water's surface with one hand while he reached back with the other to clasp Jack's neck. Craning his head, he drew Jack into a deep, heartfelt kiss that lasted for several long moments, that way acknowledging and appreciating Jack making himself vulnerable, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss felt as if it lasted for an eternity, and Ianto was actually a little dazed when he pulled back eventually. He met Jack's gaze, both of them stared wide-eyed and startled at each other because the moment as well as the kiss itself had been so intense and intimate that it scared them; Ianto could see the same trepidation and insecurity reflected in Jack's eyes he himself felt as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell was broken abruptly when Jack flexed his wrist a bit, thus adjusting the angle of his hold of Ianto's erection. The Welshman jumped as arousal raced through him, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful that the painfully intimate moment was over or mourn that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next second though, he didn't have the time (or brain cells) to think about any deeper meaning to their relationship. Because once more, Jack whole-heartedly focussed on touching Ianto all over. One hand still lazily stroked Ianto's cock, the other wandered over his upper body almost restlessly, searching, wanting, and almost desperate – he could relate to that feeling; he was almost desperate to touch Jack, too, because he had missed him so much. But in the position they were in, Ianto didn't have that much room to get his hands on Jack's body, being limited to Jack's legs, but even there the angle was awkward (and anyway, Jack's knees and shins weren't all that sensitive that the touch would cause him pleasure). Ianto felt Jack's hard cock trapped between their bodies though, and slowly, Jack started grinding his erection against the small of Ianto's back since it was indeed the only form of friction he would get for now in their current position. Enjoying the feeling of the hard length pressed against him, Ianto shuffled back a little to give Jack more friction. Gratefully, the immortal intensified his efforts at pleasuring Ianto so that very soon, Ianto was so lost in the ecstasy Jack caused him that he couldn't concentrate anymore on contributing to Jack's pleasure as well. Water started sloshing dangerously close to the edge of the tub as their arousal was mounting, their movements becoming more jerky and uncoordinated, but Ianto couldn't have cared less if they'd made a mess of the bathroom floor this instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ianto came a few long minutes later, breathing heavily and trembling over his whole body, he immediately slumped back against Jack in complete, drowsy exhaustion that settled in unusually quick. A small tingle of pleasure swept through him again when he felt Jack stiffening behind him, growling throatily into Ianto's ear as he came, too. The immortal's arms came around him almost in an instant, cradling him tightly in the cage of his strong limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay like that for long minutes, completely at ease with each other, and words weren't necessary right now. Ianto noticed the water slowly starting to cool, but for just a few more moments, he wanted to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>When... when I was away,” Jack started hesitantly, reflexively starting to play with Ianto's fingers that were gradually turning all pruny. “I had an idea.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto craned his neck so he could look at Jack. “For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>What I should get you for Christmas.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>But Christmas is ages away.” Ianto frowned, sensing the sudden seriousness of the moment despite the seemingly light topic. A painful lump suddenly formed in his throat when he saw sadness appear on Jack's face, and for once, the Captain didn't even try to hide it. He didn't pry though, although he didn't want nothing more than to learn more about where Jack had been, what had happened to him which – he realised that now – hadn't all been one big adventure. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grimaced painfully, and he took in a shaky breath. “I missed one, actually.” Almost anxiously, he met Ianto's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Ianto wanted to ask him so badly, but the pain in Jack's eyes rendered him speechless. In the end, did it really matter? Jack had come back to him, and when the Captain someday decided to confide in Ianto, then he would be there for him and listen, secretly happy that Jack trusted him so much. But if that should happen to be years away from now or if it never happened, that was okay as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only job right now was to take the pain away for the moment. Deliberately, he cocked an expectant eyebrow. “I'm all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the relieved sagging of Jack's shoulders when Ianto didn't bombard him with questions but simply accepted what Jack was willing to give him for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man cleared his throat, and a couple of seconds later, his sombre mood vanished completely, making way again for his normal charming self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>I saw this rubber duck somewhere,” he began, and a saucy gleam stole into his eyes, telling Ianto that there, of course, was more to this rubber duck.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>A rubber duck?” he nonetheless asked with a suspiciously cocked eyebrow.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Jack nodded, suddenly all exuberant and giddy again. “It's a vibrator in a rubber duck. They deliver it in this really nice Christmas ball casing so that you can even hang it up on your tree. I believe it's called </span></span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I Rub My Duckie</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto couldn't help himself, a rather mad giggle burst out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack beamed as he got going. “Great, isn't it! Oh, I wish I still had access to Kerblam – intergalactic Amazon, kind of –, but I'm afraid they're not even founded in this century... Damn. They could have send us one of those right here into this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Amazing,” Ianto dead-panned, “how practical.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's boisterous laugh echoed in Ianto's ear, and the younger man relaxed back against Jack's chest. Chuckling gently, Ianto picked up one of Jack's hands that lay folded over his stomach, and kissed the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>If you do,” he finally mused, “then please see that you only gift it to me in private. I really don't care much for our colleagues nor my family ever setting eyes on this present.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Bah, they wouldn't even figure out what it is,” Jack claimed confidently. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Hm, maybe not Gwen,” Ianto chuckled. “I even have my doubts about Owen, but Tosh will, somehow. And, God beware, my niece and nephew will since the universe is cruel in that, and I can really do without that kind of embarrassing experience and the inevitable questions that will follow.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn't help but snicker when he thought about the children's (partly) innocent questions about the nature of that rubber duck, or about Owen's embarrassed spluttering as well as Gwen's violent blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>If it reassures you,” he giggled, “I solemnly swear that nobody will ever know.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at Ianto's lips. “Alright, I can live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing contentedly, Jack nuzzled Ianto's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>Merry Christmas, Ianto.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>You're ridiculous,” Ianto snorted, but nonetheless turned his head to press his lips to the corner of Jack's mouth before he whispered, “Merry Christmas to you, too.”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>End and Merry Christmas</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>